The Beginning
by nanors123
Summary: June, Vilkas, and Farkas go to Morrowind to deal with this Miraak but little do they know that they are going to get more than they expected. Meanwhile Seradia wakes up to find herself with a strange woman but she also finds out that her friends have left Skyrim to certainly meet their doom. A big war is coming and it may take more than the Dragonborn to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for taking so long in uploading this story! I've been so busy lately I'm going try my very best to work on the chapters as much as I can. So please be patient with me! ^_^" WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS, BAD LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY SEXUAL CONTENT. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Vilkas, Farkas and June decided to return to Jorrvaskr before deciding what to do next. Ginji did not join the, he told them that he feared something bad was coming and he had to return to his home to do something. They were not sure what for he would not tell them. June and Ginji said their goodbyes, even though he promised June that he would write to her soon she highly doubted it. It just looked like he wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

It took them a couple weeks to get back to Jorrvaskr. Once they got back they delivered the bad news about Seradia but that is all they told the Companions. Except for Kodlak. They explained what happened and even showed him the letter that they found on the woman. He decided not to decide anything yet till after the funeral he wanted to have Seradia.

It confused June that they wanted to have one considering there was no body and she still wasn't convinced that she was dead. But Kodlak told her that Seradia was considered a Companion and needed to be grieved as such. Though they did not have a body to burn they would still set fire on the Skyforge in her name. It took about a week to prepare for the Funeral but when the day came June almost refused to go but Vilkas some how convinced her.

They waited until night to do it so that the fire would burn bright and put her spirit to rest. So the Companions hoped. "Come on." Vilkas was standing outside waiting for June. She walked through the door and closed it behind her. "I don't know why I have to go to this stupid thing." June mumbled as she walked by him. Vilkas sighed while he watched her.

Ever since they returned from Jorrvaskr she hasn't really spoken to him. They were close but he didn't know how close. He didn't know what they were but he knew now wasn't the time to discuss it. He quickly followed after her and stood by her on the Skyforge. They both watched as Aela lit the pile of wood on fire. Their wasn't a body to look at but they could still feel the sadness in the air.

Vilkas slightly looked over at his brother, who was standing away from them. Not on purpose, it was just where he was. As Farkas watched the flames he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the emerald necklace he had given to Seradia. A frown appeared on his face as his heart began to ache. He regretted the fact that he waited to tell her how he felt and now it seemed like he would never get too. Farkas never met a woman like Seradia before and he knew there wouldn't be another like her.

"Tonight we mourn a young woman who made her place in the Companions." Kodlak began to speak. "Though her time with us was short, we will never forget her here in the halls of Jorrvaskr." Kodlak looked out at all of his Companions. Sadness painted their faces but not as much as June's or the twins. Seradia was the only friend June had ever really had in her life, she saw how everyone around her accepted her death but June refused too. As soon as Kodlak was done talking she turned and was the first to leave.

Vilkas watched her and than quickly went after her. June didn't notice that he was behind her, she just went back inside and made her way downstairs. "Hey!" Vilkas quickly walked down the stairs and than grabbed her arm stopping her. She quickly turned around looking at him. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. Vilkas clenched his jaw and quickly let go of her arm. He didn't really know what to say now that he had her attention.

"Why..Why did you leave the funeral early?" He asked her slowly. "Because there's no point to it." June turned back around and walked into the quarters. "What do you mean?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and followed her into the room. "What's the point in having a funeral for someone who isn't there...And who we are not sure is actually dead." June crossed her arms over her chest. "June.." Vilkas walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You may be convinced but I'm not..I walked all along the river and didn't see a body.." June slowly looked down as she kept her back towards him. Vilkas looked up at the ceiling unsure of what to say. "I just keep thinking.." June bit her lower lip. Vilkas looked back at her and slowly turned her around to face him. She looked up at him meeting his eyes. "Thinking things like this is only going to make it worse. For you and Farkas." Vilkas placed both of his hands on her face.

June sneered at him and than quickly looked away making him let go of her face. Vilkas looked at her a little confused by the way she just looked at him. June slowly stepped away from him and turned around, she walked up to the bed that had her and Seradia's bags on it. She opened up her bag and it looked like she was looking for something. Vilkas watched but he couldn't see what she took out. June looked at it for a moment and than let out a small sigh. She put it back in her bag.

She slightly turned her head but kept her eyes down. "I think I'm going to call it a night." She said quietly. "You don't have to sleep in here." Vilkas stepped towards her. "I know but..I just need to be alone for the night. I have some things to think about." June turned her head back and looked back down at her bag. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he watched her for a bit. "Alright." He slowly replied and than turned around leaving the room.

The next morning Vilkas woke up fairly early. As he got up out of bed he stretched and let out a loud yawn. He got dressed and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He walked to the quarters to see if June was there and she wasn't. He also noticed that her stuff was gone. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and quickly made his way to Kodlak's room. He saw that Kodlak was sitting in his usual chair and was reading. It was strange seeing him with a book in his hand rather than a sword.

Kodlak noticed Vilkas had entered so he put his book down and looked up at him. "Do you know where June went?" He asked. "Yes." Kodlak answered. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, where did she go?" He asked crossing his arms. "Not long ago she came and asked me for permission to leave for a while, she said she had something to take care of." Kodlak answered him. "What!?" Vilkas lowered his arms. "You can probably catch her if you hurry." Kodlak nodded forward.

Vilkas quickly took off down the hall way. ' _If she thinks she can.._ ' Vilkas growled as he quickly ran up the stairs and through the mead hall. He pushed a few Companions out of the way as he rushed out the door. He ran through Whiterun looking around quickly for her but he couldn't see her. ' _Please let her still be close by.._ ' He ran faster.

Vilkas ran out of Whiterun and felt relieved when he saw that June was at the stables putting her things on a horse that looked like she just bought. "Hey!" He quickly ran up to her. She jumped and turned around looking at him. "What are you doing?" She asked him furrowed her eyebrows down. "What are you doing!?" Vilkas yelled a little. "Did you really think you could leave and go to Morrowind by yourself?" Vilkas crossed his arms.

June looked at him a little surprised. "How did you-" He cut her off. "I read the note that we found, it's obvious where to go next." Vilkas looked at the horse exmaning it. "Well I need to go. They came after me and it's their fault that Seradia.." June looked down with an angry look on her face. "But you don't need to go alone." Vilkas sighed. June quickly looked back up at him. "Yes I do." June crossed her arms. "No you don't and you aren't. I won't allow it." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Allow it?!" She dropped her arms and glared at him. "Yes allow it! I won't allow you to go and get yourself killed because you're too stubborn to ask for help!" He yelled.

"I don't need your help!" June yelled right back. "I don't care! I'm going with you and that is final!" Vilkas's loud voice startled the horse a little. They both looked at it for a moment and than looked back at each other. Their eyes met and they just stood there staring at each other with imitating looks on their faces. June than let out an aggravated sigh, she saw that he wasn't going to let this go. "Fine." She quickly looked away and crossed her arms.

Vilkas's shoulders relaxed as he let out a small sigh. "Stay here while I go get my things." Vilkas turned about to walk away but than he quickly turned back at her. "Stay here." He pointed at her. "I will!" She yelled at him annoyed and looked back away. Vilkas nodded and than turned back and ran back to Whiterun.

He quickly made his way back to Jorrvaskr and once he got back he immediately went to his room and started to pack. He had no idea how long they were going to be gone so he made sure he had plenty of gold. Vilkas jumped at a sudden knock on his door. "Come in." Vilkas stood up straight. Farkas walked in. "What are you doing?" Farkas asked. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his bags.

"June and I are going to Morrowind to take care of..whoever it is that's trying to kill her." Vilkas turned back around and tied his bags shut. "What? I'm coming with you guys." Farkas quickly turned around about to go to his room but Vilkas stopped him. "Farkas I don't-" Farkas quickly cut him off. "I'm coming!" Farkas turned around and glared at him. Vilkas just nodded and looked down.

Vilkas waited for his brother, once Farkas was done they made their way back to the stables where June was waiting. Vilkas was surprised that she was actually still there. June looked up and furrowed her eyebrows down seeing Farkas. "I'm coming with you." Farkas told her. "What? Look Vilkas is-" He cut her off. "I'm coming." He said with a stern voice. "I have as much reason to go as you both do." Farkas looked at them both. "These people are responsible for Seradia's death. I'm coming." His voice grew angry.

June sighed. "Fine but you guys have to get your own horses." June turned around and started to pet her horse. Farkas and Vilkas both looked back at the stables and saw that there was only one left. "Someone's gonna have to share." Farkas said. "Sucks for you two." June started to get on her horse but Vilkas quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her down. "I'm sitting in front." Vilkas tied his things to the horse. "What!? I'm not sharing with you! Also I'm leading the horse!" June glared at him.

Vilkas turned around and grabbed June's chin. "You're cute." He smirked and than climbed up on the horse. June sneered at him, Vilkas looked at her and patted the seat behind him. She sighed and climbed on. Farkas bought the other horse. He quickly tied his bags to the saddle and climbed on. June wrapped her arms around Vilkas and than the three were off to Windhelm to set sail to Morrowind.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them over a week to reach Windhelm. They left their horses in at the stables and made their way into the city. The first thing they did was go to the Palace so that June could talk to her father. Vilkas and Farkas both waited at the Inn.

When June entered the building she was greeted by Ulfric. "June." He quickly approached her. "It's good to see you're okay." He gave her a small smile. "Yes, well I wish we could say that about Seradia." June quickly cleared her throat and looked down. "Yes I heard. I'm sorry about that. She was a good woman." Ulfric crossed his arms as he examined her. "Anyways, is my father around?" She looked back up at him. "I believe he is in the barracks." Ulfric pointed towards a door. June nodded and than turned around walking to it.

She went through the door and down the stairs. She wasn't sure where to go but she heard some laughter in the distance and just decided to follow it. She came to a rather large room that had a few soldiers in it. They all looked at her a bit confused. Gromar looked up and smiled seeing that it was his daughter. "June." He stood up and walked over to her. "It's good to see you again, it's been a while." He put his arms around her and brought her into a warm hug.

"What brings you here?" He asked letting go of her. "We're going to take a boat to Morrowind and I just thought I'd come see you before we left." She explained. "We?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Vilkas and Farkas are with me." She answered him. "Ah no surprise Vilkas would go with you." He chuckled. June looked at him a bit confused. "Ah nothing." He quickly cleared his throat.

They both sat down and June explained what they were going to do in Morrowind and what was going on. Gromar felt worried and hated the plan more and more as she explained it to him. She was strong and the Dragonborn but there were so many unknown's awaiting them in a foreign land. He agreed that something bad was stirring up but he wished she would wait just a little longer to figure it all out before going but he knew there would be no way in talking her out of it.

After talking for about an hour they both said goodbye and June left making her way towards the Inn. Farkas and Vilkas were both sitting at the bar eating lunch and having a few drinks. "Slow down there brother." Vilkas took away one of Farkas's mugs. "If you keep drinking like this you're going to get a lot more than sea sickness when we leave." Vilkas chuckled. Farkas just mumbled and took another drink of his mead.

They both turned hearing the door open. Vilkas smiled seeing it was June. "Are we all set?" Vilkas got up from his seat and walked to her. "I think so." She look over at Farkas seeing that he was already getting himself drunk. She just sighed and turned around leaving the building. Vilkas helped Farkas up and they both quickly followed after June.

They made their way to the docks, June had to ask a couple people about Gjalund Salt-Sage. The man who brought those people over to Skyrim from Morrowind. They were pointed to him, he sat in a large boat at the end of the docks. When the walked up to it they saw a man sitting in a chair untangling fish net's. "Are you Gjalund?" June asked him. "Who's asking?" He put the fish net's down and looked up at her.

Gjalund examined her and the brothers behind her. "My name is June and we need you to take us to Solstheim in Morrowind." She started to get out a gold purse but he quickly got up stopping her. "No. Sorry I'm no longer taking sail there." He looked frightened. "Why?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "That place..It's..Not a good place.." He quickly looked away from them. It looked like he was remembering something bad.

"Why?" She asked him again as she examined his face. "Look it's just..The last time I went there I had some strange people board my ship and than everything went black. The next thing I knew I was here in Skyrim.." He rubbed his arms as he got chills by just thinking about it. "I think they put some kind of..Spell on me...Ever since than I've had a bad feeling about it all. So promised myself I would never go back." He turned his back to them as he started moving things around.

June slightly looked down as she started to think about it all. It all did sound bad but they had to find out what was going on. "Look I'll pay extra. I know it must of been frightening but you're the only one who has his sails set for Morrowind." June stepped into the boat and walked up to him. "We need to get there. Please." June got out a bigger coin purse and held it out to him. He turned around and looked at it and than looked up at them.

Gjalund let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright fine!" He quickly took the coin purse and started getting things ready. "We leave now." He said. "Wait, we need to get our horses and things." Vilkas said. "No, no horses on my ship." Gjalund turned around looking at him. "But we-" He cut Vilkas off. "You're lucky that I'm taking you three, no horses on my ship." He turned back around. "Alright fine, at least let us go get our things." June crossed her arms. "Fine, be quick about it." He ordered them. They all nodded and than quickly left to head back to their horses. They quickly grabbed their things and than went back to the ship. They put their things in a safe spot and than set sail for Morrowind.

A small groan of pain escaped pale lips. Lips that became pale from being nearly dead. Her head was throbbing and pounding, her chest hurt and every time she took a breath she felt like her lungs were covered with cop webs. Seradia slowly opened her eyes, she blinked away her blurry vision and looked up at the ceiling. It took her a little while to realize what was going on.

She suddenly gasped and quiclky sat up. "Ah!" She cried out in pain as she grabbed her stomach. She started to look around in a panic, she was in a small unfamiliar hut. Memories of what happened flooded her mind, from the battle and to her falling. ' _My friends.._ ' She tried getting up out of the bed. An older woman entered the hut and looked over a bit surprised seeing that she was up. "No no! Don't move!" The older woman put her things down and quickly grabbed Seradia's shoulders laying her back down.

Seradia looked at the woman as she tried to breath harder but it hurt too much. "Who..Who are you?" She asked in a pained voice. "My name is Iraka dear, please lay back down." The older woman said in a soothing voice. Seradia listened to her and relaxed on the bed, everything started to hurt. "Where am I?" Seradia asked. "You are at my home, I found you by the river." Iraka pulled up a chair and started mixing herbs together in a small bowl.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked. "About a month now." Iraka answered her. Seradia jumped up again. "Ah!" She held her side. "A..A month!?" Seradia looked back at her. Iraka quickly laid her back down. "Shhh, please don't panic it will only make your recovery harder." Iraka whispered in a soothing voice. Seradia just watched her for a while as she continued to mix the herbs.

"So..a month.." Seradia whispered as she slowly looked up at the ceiling. A flash of memory came to her mind, the memory of the spike sticking straight through her. She clutched the blanket in her hands as she remembered the blood. "If I remember right.." She began to speak. Iraka looked up at her. "My wounds were pretty bad, most people would of probably thought I was dead if they found me." Seradia tried taking in a deep breath but it hurt too much to breath. "I'm not most people dear." Iraka chuckled.

Seradia looked back at her. "If you found me than..Did you ever find anyone looking for me or..maybe anyone else by the river?" Seradia hesitantly asked. "No dear, only you. She told me to only look for you." Iraka poured some hot water into the bowl making the herbs into a loose paste. "She?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down. "Yes." Iraka smiled as she looked up and turned around looking at something that was across from the room.

When Seradia looked she had to squint, her vision was still pretty blurry. It was a large gold statue of the Divine Mara. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down again a bit confused. "So..Mara told you to find me.." Seradia slowly looked back at the woman. "She didn't me to find you specifically, she just simply told me to look. That there would be a sign and I would know when I found it. You're not what I was expecting but..I found you." She smiled at Seradia as she got up from her chair.

Seradia looked at her like she was crazy. "Sign? What sign did you see to save me?" Seradia asked. "It wasn't a sign like you see on a road or any kind of symbol. It was a feeling, a feeling in my heart." Iraka smiled at her. She than pulled the blanket back and started applying the herbs to Seradia's wounds. Seradia just watched her as she tried wrapping her head around all of this. "So...You're a priestess than?" Seradia slowly asked.

"Does this look like a temple to you dear?" Iraka chuckled. Seradia only got more confused. "I know it must all sound strange but..Since I was a girl I've heard Mara's word in my mind. She sends me visions, dreams." She started to explain. "So you dreamed you would..find me than?" Seradia asked. "No, I dreamed of the river turning red." Iraka put fresh bandages on Seradia's wounds. Seradia blinked as she watched her. "I saw blood streaming off of a cliff and into the river making it turn red. That's when I knew it was time to look." Iraka explained more.

Seradia clenched her jaw as she started to remember it more. "The night after I brought you here..I had another dream.." Iraka slowly sat back in her chair and looked down at the floor. "What did you see?" Seradia asked quietly. "I saw lighting clash together in the sky and felt thunder shake the ground as if two gods were battling each other. After that I saw fire rise to the heavens and blood soaked blades fall to the ground." As she explained it she started to shake.

Iraka started to rub her hands together as if they hurt. "I don't know what it means but..I have a very bad feeling about it and I feel like the reason Mara wanted me to find you is because you're involved in it some how." Iraka looked back up at Seradia. Seradia saw fear in her eyes, normally Seradia would think this womanw as crazy but..Something about her made Seradia believe her. This woman didn't look crazy, she didn't look like a liar.

"So you only found me?" Seradia asked quickly. "Yes." Iraka nodded. "I was with friends before I fell. We were attacked but if you didn't see them in the river or anywhere else maybe it means their okay or...Dead somewhere else.." Seradia slowly sat up. Iraka tried to stop her but Seradia just ignored her. "I don't think their dead though." Seradia whispered. "I need to find them." "Oh no, no!" Iraka quickly got up. "It's still too soon dear, you just woke up." Iraka laid her back down.

"Well than how much longer do you think I need to heal?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down. "At least two days." Iraka fixed the blankets. "Two day!? I can't wait that long I really have to-" She was cut off by a sudden sharp pain her in her stomach. She winced and grabbed her stomach. "See what I mean? Please you must rest, if you rest enough and eat well maybe it will only be one day." Iraka gave her a soft smile.

Seradia examined her for a bit and than looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to wait two days and she didn't plan to but she did know that she at least needed one more night to rest. ' _Please be okay..._ ' Her friends faces popped up into her mind. ' _I wonder if they did survive if they..Think I'm dead..._ ' Seradia clenched her jaw as her heart started to ache. The thought of them not knowing made her hurt. ' _Just one more night..._ ' Her eyes started to grow heavy as exhaustion suddenly flooded her body. She gave in and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seradia had planned on leaving the next day but she was still far too weak. It took her about two days to recover enough to stand on her feet, even than Iraka was reluctant on letting her go. Seradia could walk but she couldn't get far with out getting light headed and having to sit down. "I told you dear it is far too soon!" Iraka helped Seradia sit down in a chair. "But I need to.." Seradia leaned over and rubbed her aching head. "Please just give it more time, you must take baby steps." Iraka gave her a sweet but worried smile. Seradia sighed and nodded agreeing to stay for at least a few more days.

It took June, Vilkas, and Farkas days to reach Solstheim, it surprised June on how close it was to Skyrim considering it was in Morrowind but than again it was on the border. "Here it is, pretty little Solstheim." Gjalund said sarcastically. June stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the ship. From where she was it just looked like a simple little fishing village but something in the distance caught her eye.

In the distance there was some kind of strange shrine. "Hey you guys see that?" June pointed. Farkas and Vilkas both walked up and looked. "Looks like some kind of alter?" Vilkas said. "But why is it glowing?" June pointed out. Coming from the alter was a strange blue aura. "Glowing? I don't see anything glowing." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Me neither." Vilkas looked more closely. "What do you mean you don't see it? How can you miss it?" June furrowed her eyebrows down at them. "Must the be the sun getting to you." Vilkas gave her shoulder a squeeze and than walked away with Farkas behind him. She watched them and than looked back at it, it was so bright she didn't understand how she was the only one seeing it.

The ship started to slow down as it got closer to the dock. When they finally reached it an older looking Dark Elf man was there to greet them. "Gjalund, didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Who are these three with you?" He looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "I am June, this is Vilkas and Farkas." June pointed at them. "You may call me Adril Arano and I don't like outsiders. Outsiders bring trouble." Adril furrowed his eyebrows down at them.

June raised an eyebrow up at him. "Well we are here because of trouble that came from here." Vilkas stepped forward. Adril looked at him confused. "Stranger came from here and attacked us. We are here to find out the reason behind it." Vilkas explained. "Do you know anybody by the name Miraak?" June asked him. Adril looked at her a bit surprised and than looked down confused. "I..I don't think..I don't know..." Adril rubbed his chin. "I feel like I do know who that is but..I just can't really remember.." Adril seemed more confused the more he thought about it.

"Also." June grabbed his attention again. "What's up with that..Shrine over there?" June pointed at it. He turned looking at it. "Oh that. It's just something the locals started building. They're really dedicated, they work on it 24/7." He explained. "You don't find that weird?" June asked. "No, it seems to be just normal construction." He replied with a shrug. "But what about it's glow?" She asked him. "Glow?" Adril turned around to look at it again. "I don't see any glow coming from it." He raised an eyebrow up.

"Of course you don't." She sighed as she stepped out of the boat. Vilkas and Farkas followed close behind. "Well at any rate, I welcome you to Solstheim. Stay out of trouble will you?" He than turned and walked away from them. They stood there watching him for a moment and than turned to each other. "So what do you want to do first?" Farkas asked. "We should probably go check in at the Inn first, they might even have information as well." Vilkas suggested. June nodded and turned walking into the town.

They asked a local where they could find the Inn, once they were pointed in the right direction they didn't waste time getting there. They walked into the small building and looked around. "Welcome!" Inn keeper greeted them cheerfully. Just like everyone else, he was a Dunmar. It was strange being surrounded by so many Dark Elves but it was probably strange for them to see random Nords come to their home land.

"We need three rooms." Farkas said putting a coin purse on the counter. "Actually we just-" Vilkas started but he was cut off by the Inn keeper quickly taking the coin. "There are three rooms down the hall, enjoy your stay!" He said with another cheerful smile. Vilkas mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his stuff and followed June and Farkas down the hall.

"I'll take this one." June said quickly walking into one of the rooms. The other two were right across from it. Vilkas let out a small sigh as he walked into one claiming it for himself. Farkad didn't say anything, he just went into his room and closed the door. Ever since what happened with Seradia Farkas hadn't really spoken much. Who could blame him, it depressed Vilkas a little.

June acting like..June and Farkas just keeping to himself. Vilkas let out another sigh as he threw his things to the floor next to the bed. To his surprise it was a full size bed with silky covers on it. It looked comfortable, more comfortable than the cot he slept on the past few days on the ship. He couldn't help but lay down on the comfy bed, once he hit the soft covers he let out a satisfied sigh. His door than quickly opened making him jump. He sat up and turned around seeing it was June.

She started to look around his room and than got an annoyed look on her face. "Problem?" He asked as he got up from his bed. "Why is your room so much better than mine?" She walked in looking around more. Vilkas chuckled as he approached her. "Shouldn't of been so quick to pick." He crossed his arms. June looked at him for a moment and than looked past him. She scoffed at the site of his bed. "You're bed is even bigger than mine." She crossed her arms. "Trade me." She looked back at him.

"What? No I don't think so." He chuckled again. "If you really want to sleep in here so bad I'm willing to share." He gave her a crooked grin. She raised an eyebrow up at him as she examined his face. "Come to think of it..My room isn't so bad." She turned around and walked out of the room. Vilkas chuckled as he quickly followed after her. She opened her door and walked in, he peeked in from behind her.

Her room really was smaller than his. All it had was a single bed and a chest in it. The bed didn't look as comfortable as is. "Right." Vilkas chuckled. He than gave her a quick swat to the bottom and fled before she could turn around and hit him. June quickly turned around a bit surprised and than watched him quickly walk down the hall. She couldn't help but smile as she re entered her room to wash herself up a bit.

After washing off, she left her room and walked down the hallway to the main room. She saw that Vilkas and Farkas were already at the bar getting a drink and something to eat. The Inn keeper looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Something I can do for you?" He asked. "Yes, I need to ask you a couple of questions." June replied. "Well..Alright I'll try to answer them." The Inn keeper crossed his arms. "Do you know anybody by the name of Miraak?" She asked.

Once she asked he got the same look on his face as Adril did earlier. "Strange..I feel like I've heard that name before.." He slowly looked down as he got a blank look in his eyes. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she watched him. "I think..." He began but lost his train of thought as he tried to think about it more. June crossed her arms as she waited. "I feel like..I know him..For some reason when I think of his name that shrine comes to my mind..." The Inn keeper scratched the side of his face. "Hmm..Alright than." She nodded and than started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Vilkas asked turning towards her. "I'm going to go check out that shrine, I have a funny feeling about it." Before giving him a chance to speak she walked out of the Inn and shut the door behind her. Vilkas let out a small sigh. "Think we should go with her?" Farkas asked. Vilkas looked at his brother and examined him for a moment. "No, I'm sure she can handle it." Vilkas turned back to his food and continued to eat.

As June walked through the town, she got some strange looks from the locals. She didn't blame them, she was a stranger after all. She ignored their looks and tried keeping a good distance from them as she made her way through. She found a blacksmith who was also a Nord, when he saw her his eyes immediatly went to her armor and June's went to the mark on his door. It was a mark for thieves to recognize. She quickly looked away and walked faster to avoid a conversation with him. It was strange seeing a member here though she had no idea who he was.

June walked down a small road that led to the shrine. As she approached it she saw that it was much bigger than she thought it would be. It towered over her-in the center of the shrine there was a large strange looking stone. It looked like the green aura that she saw from it before was spilling right from the stone. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she started to approach it, once she got closer one of the workers bumped right into her almost making her fall down.

"Hey!" She called out to the man. He didn't stop walking, in fact it looked like hitting her didn't effect him at all. She blinked as she watched him, she could hear him mumbling something strange but she couldn't quite make it out. "Hey!" She called to him again as she started to quickly go after him but something stopped her. Once she got close to the stone, something started to pull her towards it. She found herself walking towards the stone, she couldn't control her feet.

' _What's going on.._ ' She started to space out as she got closer. She held her hands up and slowly placed them on the stone. ' _Why can't I.._ ' She felt like a puppet, she couldn't control her body. June slowly shut her eyes as she felt the power of the stone start to sink in her. It was trying to take over her mind and body. She clenched her jaw and quickly opened her eyes back up. She ripped herself away from the stone forcing it to let go of her. Her mind was her own again.

June staggered away from it and than fell on her bottom as her head became light. "What the hell.." She rubbed her head as she looked at it again. "Interesting." A voice came from behind her making her jump. June quickly got up off of the ground and turned around seeing that an older looking Dark Elf man was standing behind her. He had on red wizard robes and he was completely bald with a dark beard. "You there." He quickly approached her. "You don't quite seem to be in same state as the others." He started to observe her.

June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Very interesting.." He rubbed his chin. "May I ask what it is you're doing here?" He asked. "I'm looking for someone named Miraak." June slowly answered him. He furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Miraak...Miraak...It sounds familiar but I can't quite place it..." He rubbed his beard as he started to think. "Oh! Wait. I recall. But that makes little sense, Miraak's been dead for thousands of years." He started to examine her again.

June blinked in confused. "What? But..I don't understand.." She rubbed the back of her neck. How could someone dead send people after her? "Neither do I, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected." He got closer to her examining her again. June was getting slightly annoyed by it. "I'm afraid I can't give you answers." He than stood up straight and turned his back on her. "But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's towards the center of the island." He slightly looked back at her. "If I were you, I'd look there." He than turned his head back around and started to walk away from her.

June watched him a bit confused by it all. ' _What a strange man.._ ' She thought to herself. She than let out a small sigh. ' _At least I know where to go next.._ ' June quickly turned and started to head back to the town. She jogged the whole way trying to get back to Inn as soon as possible. When she did get to the Inn she saw that Vilkas and Farkas were in the same spot talking. They both quickly looked up hearing the door open. Vilkas saw that June was out of breath and quickly got up.

"What is it? Did you find out something?" He quickly asked. "Kind of." She quickly walked past him and down the hall to her room. Vilkas and Farkas quickly followed her. "Kind of?" asked confused. "I found out that Miraak died thousands of years ago." June started to fill her bag up and than grabbed her bow and arrows. "Wait..What?" Farkas scratched the back of his head. "I don't know." She sighed. "But I do know where a temple of his is." She stood up and looked at them. "If we are to find anything about him, I'm guessing it's there." She walked up to them. Vilkas and Farkas both nodded and quickly grabbed their things. With out wasting another second they quickly left the Inn and started to head out of the town to the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN POSTING THE CHAPTERS! I'M WORKING ON THEM AS MUCH AS I CAN. ^_^ THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR.**

* * *

Before they left town they asked a few people directions to the temple. June wasn't surprised when most of them had no idea where it was but they finally found someone who pointed them in the right direction. They found out the directions from a traveling merchant, it was lucky for them that he decided to stop in town for supplies.

They ended up getting lost anyways, they wondered around the wilderness for what seemed like hours. "I'm sure he said that the path was here." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he searched. "Obviously it's not though." June replied in an aggrivated voice. She looked around some more and than she noticed Vilkas was standing the distance, it looked like he was looking out at something. June walked over and stood next to him. "What are you looking at?" She asked him.

Vilkas pointed at a Netch in the distance, June looked at it. The netch was a full grown bull and it was just floating along. It looked like a peaceful creature. "I just remembered, about a year ago not long before you and Sera joined us. I was thinking that I should take a hunting trip to Morrowind. Never imagined I'd actually be here though." Vilkas crossed his arms. He took in a deep breath as he continued to watch the creature.

It was warmer in Morrowind than in Skyrim, not by much but it still felt nice to them. "Hey guys!" They both heard Farkas call to them. They turned to look at him. "I think I found it." He pointed down a path that was hidden behind some trees. They both hurried over and they started down the path. The path was hard to follow for it was covered in over grown grass. It was obvious that it didn't have many visitors.

They walked down the path for a while till they finally saw the ruined temple that they had been looking for. June was about to walk out of the trees when Vilkas quickly grabbed her and pulled her down. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Look before you walk out in the open." Vilkas pointed. June turned her head and saw people who looked like the ones that attacked them patrolling the outside of the building. June clenched her jaw as she watched them.

Before they could come up with a plan they heard a loud shout that came from a woman who was charging the people. They quickly realized that there was way too many for her to take on her own so without wasting another second they quickly charged pulling their weapons out. The enemy quickly turned to them, they than spread out summoning their magic. The battle wasn't hard since there was now four of them.

They finished the battle with nothing more than some burn marks and cuts. The woman put her blade down as she caught her breath. She looked at the three strangers in front of her and examined them closely. June examined her as well, strangely she was a nord, she was wearing heavy steal armor, and she carried a great sword that looked differnt than the ones she's seen before.

The woman than stood up straight and approached them. "Thank you for your help, I do not think I would've been able to take them on myself." She placed her blade back onto her back. She had a different strong accent. "I am Frea, may I ask who you three are?" She asked. "My name is June and this is Vilkas and Farkas." June pointed at them with her thumb. "May I also ask what brings you here?" Frea raised an eyebrow up at them. "We're from Skyrim, we've come here to find someone named Miraak." June explained. "I see.." Frea examined them more.

"It seems that we've all been brought here on the same thing then.." Frea slowly walked past them and to one of the corpses on the ground. June looked at her a bit confused. "My people have been imprisoned and I come here to find a way to free them." Frea examined the body. "Are they imprisoned here?" June asked. "N-no.." Frea stood up straight and looked down at the ground. "They are not caged in some kind of old cell..They are imprisoned in their..I guess you could say their mind." She slowly looked back up at them.

"Their under some kind of mind control, they work on this strange shrine all day and night. I've tried speaking with them but they just say the same thing, or nothing at all. Their like..Mindless creatures.." Frea looked a little disturbed. June than remembered how the people acted at the shrine near the town earlier. The man who bumped into her seemed..Mindless. "Who are you're people?" June asked. "The Skaal, we have a small village up the mountains." She turned and pointed. "So you think Miraak has something to do with this..Mind imprisonment?" June asked.

"I know he does." Frea furrowed her eyebrows down at June. "They only say his name several times during the day." She crossed her arms. "Tell me what you know about him." "I only know a little, I know he was once very powerful." Frea answered. "What about these people?" June looked down at one of the bodies. "They are his cultist, they follow him, worship him." Frea replied. June clenched her jaw as she looked at it more. She still didn't know how to wrap her head around it, she was told that Miraak had been dead for thousands of years and she just couldn't see how that was possible.

"Why are you looking into this Miraak?" Frea asked. June looked up at her and thought carefully. "We have our own reasons." June slowly answered. She wasn't sure how much she should tell her just yet. "I see.." Frea furrowed her eyebrows down. "Well than, if you don't mind. I would like to accompany into this ruin, I think we would all do better if we stick together. Who knows what's inside there." Frea looked at the giant ruin. "I think that's a good idea." Vilkas quickly answered before June could. June looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows down at him."Alright, after you." Frea stepped aside so that they could walk past her. June let out a small sigh as they did.

They carefully entered the ruin, when they stepped into the first room they looked for traps. "Well that's creepy." They all heard Farkas speak. They turned around and saw that he was staring at a strange statue on the wall. It looked like it was the head of a fish but with long sharp teeth and huge eyes. June walked over and examined it with him. "Hope it doesn't come alive.." June mumbled. It looked like it could jump out at them any moment. "Come on, let's not waste any time." Frea said walking out of the room. They quickly followed after her.

"This place.." Frea started to slowly walk as she examined the carvings on the wall. "This place..Is an evil place.." She whispered as she examined their surroundings more. June got the chills after she said that, June agreed. June felt some kind of pressure from it, as if something inside it was trying to reach her soul. The creepy statues weren't helping.

As they continued in the ruin they found themselves in a large chamber. Frea stepped in and looked around carefully, she than stopped and looked up. "Hmm..." She was examining a platform. "See that there?" She pointed. June walked to her and than looked up where she was pointing. "Looks like there could be some treasure up there." Frea said. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she examined it. "You should take a look." Frea looked over at June.

"Do you really think there is something up there?" June raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't hurt to see." Frea shrugged. June looked over at Vilkas and Farkas and they just shrugged as well. June than sighed and looked around for a way up. She saw a broken bridge leaning on the platform, she hurried over and carefully climbed it. When she got on the platform she started to look around. "See anything?" Vilkas asked. June looked around more before answering him. She saw on another platform across from her was a chest and some closed vases. "Yea." She replied.

June slowly backed up to the edge and than took a leap to the other platform. She barely made it. "Careful!" Vilkas scolded her. June just mumbled and stood up straight. She walked to the chest and opened it. Inside was a couple gold purses and some arrows. "Not bad." June grabbed the purses and the arrows. "Hey!" She called down to Vilkas. "Catch me." Without giving him time to prepare she quickly jumped off and landed on him making him fall to the ground. "Oof." She knocked the air out of him.

"Thanks." She chuckled as she got up off of him. Vilkas let out a small growl as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Come on, let's continue." Frea spoke as she started to leave the room. They walked into another chamber after that one, it wasn't as big but it was still a decent size. The room was surrounded by coffins leaning on the walls. As they reached the middle of the room they all heard the doors slam shut behind them and the breaking of the locks on the coffins.

They all quickly readied their weapons as draugr began to step out of the coffins. "These guys.." June mumbled. She wasn't surprised to see them since it was a ruin but she did get tired of fighting them everytime she went into one. Luckily they were Lesser draugr so it wasn't hard for them to take them out. June felt like the battle was too easy and she was right. The moment they slayed the last draugr the door a head of them quickly opened and cultist flooded the room.

The cultist slowly surrounded them to where they were standing at each others backs. "You will go no further trespassers!" One of the cultist yelled at them. The cultist readied their magic and before they others could act three of them already summoned their sinister creatures. "By the gods!" Frea shouted. "What are those things!" "Nothing good." June answered. The monsters than started throwing strange magic at them.

They all bolted and dodged most of it. One of the spells hit Farkas and forced him to fall to the ground. It felt like he got hit with a strong gust of wind that burned him on the inside. "Ah!" He cried out. One of the cultist saw their chance and quickly charged at him with swords in both hands. Before the cultist could reach Farkas Vilkas quickly stepped forward and blocked the blow. June than pulled an arrow back and shot it at the cultist hitting him in the back of the head.

"You okay!?" Vilkas quickly asked his brother as he kept shielding him. "Yea..Yea.." Farkas spoke through his teeth as he tried ignoring the burning pain that spread through out his body. "Yaaah!" Frea slammed her sword down on one of them quickly taking them out. June stayed in the distance and shot her arrows out quickly, if any got close she would cut them with her own blade. Vilkas stayed right by his brother taking any out who came for him. After taking down a few more Frea than went towards the monsters. They cast their spells at her but she quickly dodged them and than stabbed her blade right into one of them.

The monster screeched in pain and than fell to the ground turning into ashes. The other quickly thrashed at her with its claws, they barely missed her as she jumped back away from it. She tripped over a body that laid behind her and fell to her bottom. The creature approached her was about to cast it spell at her but June was able to hit it with an arrow just in time. The monster screeched and than fell to the ash. Frea let out a loud sigh of relief. She was sure it was going to get her.

That creature seemed to be the last one, the cultist were all taken care of as well. "Is everybody alright?" June asked as she slowly lowered her. "Farkas got hurt." Vilkas knelt down next to Farkas. He put his hand on his back but Farkas shoved him away. "I said I'm fine!" He yelled. "I just..need a minute.." Farkas took in a deep breath as he slowly lowered his head. "Y-yea..I think I need one too." Frea slowly got up from the ground. She was shaken from the sight of those strange creatures. "Alright, we'll take a minute." Vilkas stood up and looked at them both. June let out a small sigh as she sat down on a broken pillar.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Farkas about ten minutes to recover from the blow he took,after he did they didn't waste any time moving along. As they ventured further into the ruin more and more disturbing things came along. The statues seemed to be increasing and they found many rooms that had blood stained table's, fresh stains. June could feel that they were getting closer to something but she didn't know what. All she knew is that she didn't like the feeling she was getting, it was tugging on her soul.

They fought their way through more draugr and cultist, the creatures they summoned seemed to affect Frea but she kept fighting. Every time one would appear she would turn pale but it didn't stop her from thrusting her sword into it. "These things are not holy." She kept saying. June agreed, they didn't look holy and they didn't feel holy. They really did look like some monster that came from Oblivion itself.

June had no idea how long they had been in this ruin but she knew it was probably well past evening. She realized that she hadn't eaten a thing since they arrived, her stomach was aching and begging her for something to eat but she ignored it. They wasted too much time already she didn't want to waste anymore. She wondered how Farkas and Vilkas were doing, they didn't exactly get to rest since they arrived but they hadn't complained yet so she didn't worry about it.

The smell of fresh blood suddenly appeared in the air, June and the twins quickly caught the scent. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she sniffed the air some more. It was close, very close. Frea was walking in front of them, June looked straight at her and than down at her leg. She saw blood was running down from her armor. "Frea!" June quickly stopped her. "You're bleeding." She looked at it more. "Damn, I was hoping it was nothing serious." Frea spoke in a pained voice.

Frea looked down at the stream of blood that she left behind. "I guess I was hoping for too much." She let out a low chuckle. "When did this happen?" June furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "In our last fight, I got hit with one of the blades from a damn draugr. I was hoping it was just a scratch but.." She than stumbled back onto a wall. "Let me take a look at it." Farkas stepped forward. "You should of said something." June crossed her arms. Frea just shrugged as she watched Farkas remove her boot.

Farkas carefully lifted her pant leg up and saw the wound. It was a pretty deep slice. "I have some bandages." Farkas quickly got out some and started wrapping them around her leg. He made sure it was tight enough and than put her boot back on. "That should do it." He stood up straight. "Thanks.." Frea examined Farkas for a moment and than stood up straight. "Can you walk?" Vilkas asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Frea gave them all a small smile and than continued to walk. June and the other two exchanged quick looks and than quickly followed after her.

After fighting off a few more draugr they entered into another chamber. It looked like it would of been used as some kind of gathering hall. They began to search for a way out but they couldn't find any door. "Looks like we hit a dead end." Vilkas sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No, no this can't be it." Frea started to look around more. "We've come so far. This can't be the end." Frea sounded worried. "It looks like it is." Farkas crossed his arms. "No I agree with Frea, I know this is not the end." June looked at them both. "We've searched all over and haven't found any kind of door, hate to say it but-" June quickly cut off Vilkas. "Trust me! This is not the end." June than quickly turned and started to look.

June knew it wasn't the end, the moment she entered this place she had a strange feeling and now it was stronger than ever. No they were not at the end, but they were getting close and something was waiting there for them. But she didn't know what it was. June started to examine the walls closely. Something caught her eye in one of the strange statues across the room.

She approached it and looked at it carefully. In the middle of its open mouth was a chain. June clenched her jaw as she examined it for a moment. She than slowly reached in half expecting that it was going to snap down on her arm. She pulled it and once she did the wall next to the statue slid down revealing a dark and eerie room. "I knew this wasn't the end!" Frea spoke with excitement as she rushed over.

They all slowly walked into the dark room. The only thing that was lit in the room was a strange alter. Sitting ontop of the alter was a large book with writing on it that neither of them understood. "What is this?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as they approached the alter. June examined the book closely, this was what she was sensing. This book was the thing that was tugging at her soul.

She slowly picked up the book. "Don't think that is a good idea." Frea sounded nervous. June just ignored her as she traced the markings on the cover with her finger. June took in a deep breath and than started to slowly open the book. The moment she opened the book a green light exploded from it along with strange tentacles. "By the gods!" Frea yelled. June tried to drop the book but it was like something had taken over her. Before she knew it the tentacles were suddenly wrapped around her arms and neck. "June!" Vilkas tried to grab the tentacles but for some reasons as soon as he touched the tentacles it burnt his hand. "Ah!" He yelled as she yanked his hand away.

June struggled and than right before her eyes she disappeared, as if she was pulled right into the book. The book shut tight and fell on the ground. Vilkas looked around in a panic. "What the hell just happened?" He looked up at Frea wide eyed. "I-I don't know!" She stuttered. "What the hell just happened!" He than yelled at her. "Where did she go!" He shouted louder. "I don't know!" Frea yelled back. Vilkas quickly looked at the book and grabbed it. He opened it but nothing happened.

"Oof!" June hit the ground hard. She felt like she just fell off of a cliff. She slowly sat up and her eyes widened at the site before her. She was some strange island that was surrounded by black goo. "Who's this?" A man was standing in front of her. Behind him was a strange looking dragon and beside him were two creatures, they were the same creatures that the cultists were summoning. The man was wearing strange robes and his mask looked like something the Dragon priest's would wear.

June slowly stood up as she watched him carefully. "Strange, the portal doesn't often open for others." The man watched her. "You must be..different..yes there is something different about you..Something familiar.." He looked at her closely. June clenched her jaw as she quickly looked at the dragon. Once her eyes went to it, it hissed at her. "Yes I believe I know who you are." He caught her attention again. "You are the Dragonborn I sent my people to kill, looks like they failed." He sounded a bit amused.

"You must be Miraak than." June spoke quitley. "It's disrespectful to address your betters so directly." He sounded insulted. "My better?" June smirked. "Yes, and as your better I command you to bow!" He pointed at her. June raised an eyebrow at him. "I said. Bow!" He yelled. June suddenly felt a weight slam down on her causing her to fall to her hands and knees. "That's better." He slowly lowered his arm.

June tried lifting her head but it was like something was holding her down. ' _I can't move.._ ' She clenched her jaw. "So turns out the mighty Dragonborn of this age isn't so mighty after all." Miraak walked up to her and tilted his head as he examined her. He than slowly knelt down in front of her. "What you feel now is only but a taste of my power. Soon all of Tamerial will bow to me." He spoke quietly to her. He slowly stood up straight looking at her one last time. "Get rid of her. She can await my return with the rest of Tamerial." Miraak than turned and walked away from her. The creatures approached her and they both hit her with their spells at the same time, everything suddenly went black once they were finished.

The book started to shake violently in Vilkas's hands. He quickly dropped it and backed away from it. Once it hit the ground it opened and June fell right out of it, the book than quickly shut tight. "June!" Vilkas quickly ran to her. He turned her towards him and saw that she was unconscious. "Is she okay?" Frea rushed over with Farkas. "I..I don't know." Vilkas checked her but he still had no idea. "We..We need to get her to a healer." Vilkas quickly scooped her up in his arms. "We can take her to my village, it's closer and easier to get to than the fishing village." Frea spoke quickly. "I thought you said it was in the mountains." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows. "It is but there is a path to reach it quickly and safely." Frea pointed out. "Grab that book." Vilkas looked at his brother. Farkas nodded and quickly grabbed it. "Come on." Frea quickly left the room with the brothers right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

The time for Seradia to take her leave had finally come. Before she left Iraka had given her a unique staff. It's shaft was gold and the tip of it was shaped into a serpent that held a clear crystal. Seradia could feel power coming from it but she did not know what kind of power it was. The staff was not the only thing that Iraka gave her. She also gave her some kind of warning, or maybe it was advice. Seradia couldn't tell.

"Be warned girl. The path you and your friends are on is a long one and what you may think is the end just may be the very beginning." Seradia got chills just by thinking about it. Not only did she get chills from it but she also felt a little weird from it. How did she know her friends and her were on the same path? Was this woman just crazy or was she actually the sane one. Thinking about it made Seradia's head hurt.

Seradia was on her way to back to Whiterun. She figured that if her friends went anywhere it would be there, at least she hoped. She was aching to see them again and to let them know she was okay. ' _Would they know?_ ' Seradia clenched her jaw as she thought about them. As she walked down the road she could see Dragon's Reach in the distance, the tall building was always hard to miss. Seeing that Whiterun was finally in site she could hardly wait to get back. She would jog if she was able too but even when she walks too fast she can hardly catch her breath, she was better but still weak.

It took Seradia about an hour to reach Whiterun and once she did she felt relieved. She felt like it was taking her forever to return and entering the city made her feel warm and happy. The thought of seeing her friends made her happier. As she walked through Whiterun she noticed a few citizens were glancing at her and giving her strange looks, Seradia just ignored it and continued making her way to Jorrvaskr. The sun was high in the sky with a warm breeze blowing lightly on her face.

She hurried up the steps and made her way around the building. She surprised when she saw that no one was outside considering it was only the afternoon. Seradia slowly entered the building. Everybody that was in the room turned and looked, once they did their faces went pale. It was not what she expected to happen, she looked at them all confused. Everybody just stayed in their places staring at Seradia in complete silence, Seradia clenched her jaw as she still did not understand.

Aela suddenly stood up out of her chair making it push back fast, Seradia jumped and looked at her. Aela approached her, carefully examining her. "S-Sera?" For a moment it seemed like Aela didn't believe it was really her. "Y-Yes?" Seradia watched her even more confused. "You're..You're alive.." Aela examined her more. "Yes?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "What? Did you all think I was dead?" At first Seradia was joking but when she saw that no one even made a smirk she realized that they really did.

"O-Of course I'm alive." Seradia quickly looked back at Aela. "But...From what we heard.." Aela was still in shock, as was everybody else. "Wait..If you guys think I'm dead than..The others?" She was referring to June and the brothers. Aela clenched her jaw and slightly looked down. "You should go speak to the old man, he's in his room." Aela nudged her head towards the stairs. Seradia nodded and quickly made her way towards them, she took one last look at everybody and than disappeared as she walked down the stairs.

The thought of her friends thinking she was dead made her heart ache. It had been over a month since her accident, remembering her accident made it less harder to believe that they thought she was dead. If anyone else found her they probably would of berried her, not healed her. Seradia quickly walked down the hallway and stopped at Kodlak's room. His door was shut. She raised her arm to knock on the door, she hesitated for a moment and than quietly knocked. "Come on it." She heard Kodlak's voice.

Seradia swallowed hard and slowly walked into his room. Kodlak's face quickly dropped once he saw who it was. He stood up so fast that he knocked over a pitched of water but he didn't even bother to try and clean it up. "You're alive.." He spoke amazed. Seradia gave him a small smile. "We..We had a funeral for you.." Kodlak was wrapping his head around it. Seradia slightly tilted her head as she furrowed her eyebrows down. "Did they really just assume I died so quickly?" Seradia almost sounded hurt.

Kodlak quickly shook his head. "No, no. Even at the funeral June was convinced that you were still alive, looks like she was right." A small smile appeared on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she was right. Here come sit." He quickly cleaned up his mess and took a seat in his chair. Seradia sat down in the other chair and looked back at him. He was still staring at her still amazed. "From what we heard.." He cut himself off as he tried thinking of a better way to say it. "How..How did you?" He leaned forward.

"It's..A long story.." Seradia let out a silent chuckle as she looked down at the ground. "A..crazy story.." Seradia started to fiddle with her ties on her robes. Iraka patched up her robes and cleaned them up, it made her glad that she did because Seradia very much liked these robes. "Well whatever it may be..It's good to see that you're okay." Kodlak gave her a warm smile. Seradia nodded as she kept slightly looking down.

She thought for a moment and than looked back at him. "Is June and the twins here?" Seradia asked. Kodlak's smile quickly faded as soon as she asked, Seradia looked at him confused. "I'm afraid they're not here." Kodlak leaned back in his chair. "Well..Where are they?" Seradia slowly asked. Kodlak took a moment before he spoke. "They went after the people that attacked you." He explained. "They did?" She furrowed her eyebrows down again.

Kodlak nodded. "Do they even know who they are?" Seradia asked. "No, I imagine that's why they went to find them." Kodlak grabbed his cup and took a drink from it. "Where did they go?" Seradia was getting anxious. Kodlak was reluctant to tell her, considering she was back but he could smell the wounds on her. Though they were healing they were still fresh. "Tell me." Seradia clenched her fists. "Morrowind, they took a boat from Windhelm." Seradia quickly stood up and was about to leave but Kodlak got up and stopped her. "Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Now hold on girl." Kodlak turned her around to face him. "I need to go find them, they might need my help!" Seradia quickly explained.

"They'll be just fine, you just got back and I know you're still hurt." He grabbed her shoulders. "Please, just take a minute." Kodlak tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. She quickly shrugged his hands off of her and shook her head. "No, I can't let them think that I'm.." She swallowed hard as Farkas popped up into her mind. "They will be back." Kodlak kept trying but it was useless. "No, I must go. I'm sorry." Seradia quickly backed away and than left the room. She hurried through the hall and than hurried up the stairs.

Once she entered the room a lot of the Companions tried talking to her but she just waved them off and left the building. She tried running through town but breathing hard made her lungs hurt, almost like she had glass in them. Once she left the city she made her way to the stables and to the carriage. Before speaking she had to catch her breath, the carriage driver watched her a bit confused.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Seradia nodded as she continued to catch her breath, it was hard for her. "I..I need.." She breathed deeply as she stood up straight. "I need to go to.." She slowly trailed off her sentence as she got a strange feeling. She couldn't explain it but..It was as if something was telling her to stay. She had a feeling that she was needed here more than she was there. Seradia tried to speak more but she couldn't get the words out. She slightly looked down as she tried thinking. "N-never mind.." She slowly turned away from the carriage and walked away.

She wasn't going to return to Jorrvaskr, she was just..going. Walking down the road, she wasn't sure where she was going. She just had the feeling to keep going.

Farkas let out a soft sigh as he watched the flames of the fire dance around each other wildey. They arrived at the Frea's village a day ago and June still hadn't woken up. The man who was in charge of the village had barely spoken with them. He wanted to speak to June only, especially when they told him she was Dragonborn. He was Frea's father and his name is Storn Crag-Strider. It was cold up in he moutains but Farkas could deal with it. The Nords here were very different than the ones back in Skyrim.

It wasn't just their voices and it wasn't their looks. It was the feeling they got from them. The feeling was an old feeling, nothing familiar, just..Literally old. As if the Skaal peoples have been around for years and years. But that wasn't the main thing on his mind, the main thing..person on his mind was Seradia. Though it had been over a month she never left his mind. When he would close his eyes he would go back to the moment when their lips almost touched. Oh how he regretted never telling her how he felt.

Farkas slowly pulled out the emerald necklace from his pocket and examined it. He rubbed his thumb over the jewel and for a moment he thought he saw her face inside it. "Who is that for?" Farkas jumped at Frea's voice suddenly coming from behind him. He quickly put the necklace back in its place and cleared his throat. "No one." He answered keeping his eyes away from her. "Oh.." Frea felt a bit awkward now. Farkas had caught her eye and he knew it. It disturbed him but it wasn't her fault, she didn't know anything.

Frea opened her mouth to speak more but before she could Farkas got up from the ground and walked away from her. "I'm gonna go see Vilkas." He didn't even look at her. Frea quickly walked back to her home feeling a little embarrassed. Vilkas was standing on one of the ledges looking out at everything. "Hey." Farkas walked up to him and stood next to him. "Hey." Vilkas replied. "How's it going?" Farkas let out a small sigh. "Fine?" Vilkas looked at his brother with an eyebrow cocked up. "Is everything good with you?" Vilkas asked.

"Yea, you were just the only excuse I could think of to get away from Frea." Farkas crossed his arms. "She does seem interested in you doesn't she?" Vilkas chuckled. "You should-" Farkas quickly cut him off. "Don't." He frowned. "I was just-" Farkas looked at him making Vilkas stop. "Don't." Farkas glared at him and than walked away. Vilkas watched him and than turned back around. Farkas knew his brother was just joking but still..It felt too soon. Seradia was the only girl he ever loved, he didn't think he would find another like her.

Vilkas took in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, he jumped at the sound of a door slamming open. He turned around and saw that it was June, she was finally up. "June." He quickly walked to her. "Where are we?" June quickly asked. "We are at Frea's village, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." June slightly pushed him away as he tried to hug her. It was cold but she didn't mean it to be, so much was happening and she couldn't waste time. "You're finally awake." Storn stood up from the ground and walked over.

June walked past Vilkas and walked to him. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Storn, the leader of the Skaal." He answered. "You and I have much to speak of." Storn nudged his head to his home. June nodded and followed him, they both entered his home and closed the door. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the closed door, as if he was expecting something to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING:CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. (Sorry ^_^")

* * *

Scorn and June walked to a table that was sitting in the middle of the room, in the middle of the table laid the black book that they found in the Temple of Miraak. Scorn leaned on the table and examined the book for a moment. "Do you know what it is?" June asked. "Not..Quite.." He slowly answered her. "I was told that after you opened the book you were grabbed and..taken..Where were you taken?" Scorn looked up at June. "I..I don't know, it looked and felt like I was in a completely different world. Miraak was there." June answered him.

"He was?" Scorn's eyes widened. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she examined him for a moment. "What do you know about Miraak?" June slowly asked. Scorn clenched his jaw as he just stared at her for a moment. "I get the feeling that you know more about him than anybody else does." June placed her hands on the table and leaned on them. "So tell me Scorn, what do you know?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. Scorn let out a small sigh and than nodded.

"A thousand years ago there was a powerful man, if you could even call him that." Scorn sneered. "He abused the power that was given to him from the gods and made a pact with a Daedric named Hermaeus Mora." Scorn looked down at the table. "What kind of power did he have?" June quickly asked before he could continue. "Like you, Miraak was Dragonborn." Scorn answered. June froze and she started to feel her stomach twist and turn like she was going to be sick. Though she wouldn't admit it the thought of him having such power and the thought of him being with a Daedric Prince made her scared.

June slowly looked down as she started to think more. It was definitely unexpected and seemed like that they were getting more than they bargained for. "If he existed a thousand years ago than how is he still alive?" June asked in a quiet voice. "That's a myster to me as well, maybe Hermaeus Mora has perserved him all these years. Either way he has control of my people and I need your help." Scorn stood up straight. "Yes, Frea told me that he was controling them to build a shrine. Is he controlling the others as well?" June was referring to the shrine in the town.

"Most likely." Scorn nodded. "Why does he control most of your people but not all?" June asked. "Before he could gain anymore control the Elders of the village and I have set up a barrier around our village, Frea is wearing a charm necklace to protect her from his sinister power." He answered. "I see.." June slightly looked back down. "So..How do you expect me to be able to help?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "There is a ruin off in the north, it holds a power that only Dragonborn can use. I believe this power can help free my people, and anybody else who is under Miraak's control." Storn explained.

"What kind of power is it?" June asked. "Power that Miraak is using himself, I believe if used on the shrines it will counter his power and free the minds of the workers." Storn explained more. "How do you know this?" June tilted her head. "It's more of a theory really, mine as well try." Storn crossed his arms. "Alright, so how far is this ruin?" June asked standing up straight. "It's about a day's journey if I were to guess." Storn answered. June let out a small sigh and than nodded. "I suggest resting here for the rest of the day and heading out in the morning." Storn said. June nodded again and than turned around walking out of the building.

Vilkas saw her and hurried over. "So?" He asked. June looked at him a moment and than looked down. "What is it?" He furrowed his eyebrows down a little worried. "Nothing." June spoke with a sigh and quickly walked away from him. Vilkas watched her a bit confused. He crossed his arms as he watched her walk into the home that they were staying in for now. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Farkas had watched her and than looked over at Vilkas with a questing looking.

Vilkas just shook his head and quickly went after her. He was tired of her pushing him away like this. He walked to the house and opened the door walking inside. He shut the door hard causing it to slam, he didn't mean to he was just growing impatient. June jumped and quickly looked at him. "What?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down. "What's going on?" He asked quickly walking up to her. "Storn told me of a ruin to the North of here, he said it's a days journey so we're leaving in the morning." June quickly explained as she turned back away from him.

"That's not what I meant, I mean what's going on with you?" Vilkas grabbed her shoulders and turned her around making her face him. "We've got some mad man trying to attack Tamerial and people who are mindless zombies working on strange shrines and you're worried about what's going on with me?" June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. Vilkas ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm worried about you is all." Vilkas tried to keep his cool. "Well don't, I'm fine." June tried turning back around but Vilkas stopped her. "No you're not. I know you're not, I can see it in your eyes and I can sense your distress." Vilkas placed a hand on the side of her face and lifted it so that their eyes would meet. "So tell me what is bothering you love." He whispered in a loving voice. The way he spoke to her made butterflies flutter in her stomach and she couldn't deny him now. She stared into his eyes for a moment and than slowly looked down.

"I found out that Miraak is Dragoborn just like me, he has pledged himself to a Daedric Prince which gives him even more power and I.." She paused for a moment as she tried controlling her fear. "I'm afraid that we may be in over our heads here.." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Think about it Vilkas. This..Man, has control of hundreds of people and possibly more. He has a Daedric Prince up his sleeve and he is also Dragonborn. He is a thousand years old so who knows what he knows. He probably knows more than me and what if he-" Vilkas cut her off by planting his lips onto hers.

He kissed her deeply and passionately. Vilkas slowly pulled away and placed his forehead onto hers and looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. You're not alone in this." Vilkas whispered to her calmly. June moved her eyes down to the floor and slowly nodded. She knew he was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. She had a bad feeling about it all and she felt like there was still more going on than they knew about. But she welcomed his company and didn't want him to leave.

"I love you." She whispered. Vilkas looked at her a little surprised, hearing the words coming from her mouth made his heart leap in his chest. "I know I don't show it but I-" Vilkas cut her off again with another kiss. June gasped from the passion of it, Vilkas wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against him. June placed her hands on the back of his head.

Vilkas pulled back but only for a moment to take a breath. He pressed her body against his and locked their lips together again. June welcomed the kiss, she ran her hand up into his hair and ran her fingers through it. After being lost in the kiss for awhile Vilkas finally pulled back for some air. Their eyes met and they just gazed at each other for a moment. June bit her lower lip as she slowly looked down at the ground. Vilkas lightly grabbed her chin and lifted it so that she would look back at him.

The moment their eyes met Vilkas knew what was on her mind and he knew what she wanted. What she needed and what she needed was him. Vilkas slowly moved his hand down from her face and to her waist, he pushed her lower body against his as he kept looking into her eyes. June let out a heated sigh as he started to rub her hip. Vilkas brought her into another kiss and once he did he quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

Vilkas slowly layed her down and than climbed on top of her. He slipped off her Thieves Guild jacket and threw it to the side. He looked down at her examining her white tank top. He saw the very tip of it had small ties that went down her chest but they were already untied. Vilkas leaned down and started placing rough kisses on her neck leaving small bruises behind. Vilkas moved his hands under her tank top and shivered once he felt her hot skin.

The more Vilkas touched her and kissed her the more he felt desperate to have her. Ever since the night they had in the cave below the Dwarven ruin he had never stopped thinking about her. He tried to make himself believe that he was over her but it was always a lie. Now she was finally his and he was going to have her.

Vilkas slowly reached into her shirt, June gasped as she felt Vilkas's hand softly brush over her breast. He kissed up to her jaw as he started to slowly massage her breast. Vilkas groaned as he started to grind against her. He than lifted himself up and removed her shirt revealing her naked torso. He clenched his jaw as he examined her for a moment. Vilkas slowly looked up at her, June had an arm laying above her head and she was biting her lower lip as she had a seductive look on her face. Vilkas's eyes than became dark and were filled with lust.

Vilkas started to unbuckle his own armor and once it was off he removed June's pants and boots. He grabbed her other arm and placed it above her head. He held them down to keep her place as he shifted himself between her legs. June gasped as she felt his erection push against her undergarments. Vilkas watched her face as he began to grind his erection on her, June replied with a small moan while she moved her hips along with his. Hearing her moan sent chills down his spine and made him become impatient.

He sat back up and removed her undergarments as well as his. June's breathing started to increase as she watched him. Vilkas slowly laid back down and gave her a passionate kiss. He allowed the tip of his member to touch her entrance but he decided to tease her a little. Vilkas slipped his tongue into her mouth as he placed the his hand on the side of her head. He felt her nudge him with her hips signaling him to do it.

Vilkas pulled back and began to kiss her neck. He slowly pushed himself into her, he felt her tense up and let out a quiet moan. June wrapped her arms around Vilkas's torso and let out another moan as she felt him begin to thrust into her.

As Vilkas increased his speed June could feel his hot breath hit her neck and she heard him silently moan her name. June laid her head back as he started to kiss back up her neck. She bit her lower lip while small whimpers escaped from her. Vilkas moved his mouth from her neck to her mouth. His kiss was rough and wet, June bit down on his lower lip. Vilkas groaned as he started to thrust harder into her.

"Oh Vilkas." June moaned laying her head back. Hearing her moan his name sent chills down his spine and made him increase his speed. June's legs tightened around him, she was nothing but whimpers now as she felt her end coming soon. Just as June was about to let out another moan Vilkas quickly kissed her. He gave her a few hard thrust's and than finished deep inside her.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and than laid his head down between her shoulder and jaw. June heard his hard breaths as he slowly rubbed her legs. Vilkas planted a couple kisses on her collar bone and than rolled of her to the side. June snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The two spent hours just laying there together.


	8. Chapter 8

Farkas let out a small sigh as he sat by the fire, June and Vilkas had been away in that house for a long time now and he didn't want to know what they were doing. He was annoyed with them both though, annoyed that they left him out here alone with a bunch of strangers and Frea. She had passed by him several times sneaking peeks at him.

He let out another sigh as he got up from the ground and dusted the snow off of his pants. Farkas was tired of just sitting around, waiting for gods knows what. He made his way to the edge of the path that brought them here and looked out at the distance. He crossed his arms as he stood there thinking for a moment.

Farkas turned around looking back at the small village, there were a couple of people out doing what ever they could to calm their nerves. He saw Frea was talking to her father and had her back to him. Farkas turned back around and started leaving the village. He wasn't going to be gone long, he just wanted to look around. Maybe he would find something that would help them.

Vilkas and June were both laying in bed together, Vilkas had his arms around her while she laid on his chest. Her head was nudged under his jaw with her eyes closed. Vilkas ran his fingers up and down her back slowly. June let out a small sigh. "What is it?" Vilkas asked in a sweet whisper. June slowly opened her eyes and just laid there for a moment thinking. She slowly sat up and looked into Vilkas's eyes.

June slightly bit her bottom lip as she did some more thinking. Vilkas placed his hand on the side of her face. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "I'm just thinking about all of this." June answered quietly. "All of what?" He asked with a small smile. "Everything that's happening." June sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She covered herself with the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor.

Vilkas sat up leaning on his elbow looking at her a bit confused. "We know who Miraak is now and what he intends to do but that's all we know." June gripped the blanket. "We still don't know why the Thalmor are involved. We don't know how we are going to defeat Miraak or stop him, if we even can." June's voice had the sound of fear in it and Vilkas could sense it. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Vilkas bowed his head down and kissed her shoulder and up to her neck.

It was strange seeing fear on June's face. Since the day he met her fear was always the one thing she never showed. Seeing it now, in her eyes and feeling it inside her. It made Vilkas shiver but it also made him angry that this Miraak caused such things in his June. They were going to stop him and they were going to stop him together.

Farkas had been wondering around for an hour now in the woods that was just below the mountains. He had no luck in finding anything, he wasn't sure what he would since he knew so little about what was happening. In fact, he actually just wanted to get away from that depressing village. He moved branches out of the way as he walked through the trees.

He came across a few creatures he didn't recognize but he did find them fascinating. Morrowind was a strange and alien place to him, it was nothing like Skyrim. It was warmer here and he was already beginning to sweat.

Farkas walked a few miles through the woods till he came to a steep hill. He carefully made his way down and at the bottom of the hill was a road. "Huh.." He was a little surprised to see it. He looked down at the road and than looked over at the mountains. ' _How far have I gone.._ ' He wondered as he looked around some more. Farkas turned around and was about to head back but he heard something in the distance that stopped him.

He furrowed his eyebrows down and looked down the road, waiting. When the noise got closer he than realized what it was, was the sound of horses hooves walking on the brick road. Farkas bolted into the trees and hid in some bushes. He slightly peeked out of the bushes and saw it was a carriage. Driving the carriage were two Thalmor and the back of the carriage was covered with a thick sheet so that whatever laid inside it would be hidden.

Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he waited for them to pass. Once they did he walked out of the bushes and watched them going down the road. ' _The Thalmor are here...Why?_ ' Farkas's gut began to twist as he got a bad feeling from it all. With out wasting another second Farkas quickly hid into the trees and followed the carriage. ' _Look's like I won't be back as soon as I thought I would.._ ' Farkas made sure he was out of site.

Two days had gone by since Seradia started walking down the road. She still didn't know where she was going, she was just going. The sun was beginning to set in the sky and it was quickly growing dark around her. Luckily the jewel on the staff she carried glowed in the dark so her path wasn't completely dark.

A few miles later just down the road she saw a small village. ' _Rorikstead._ ' She than knew where she was heading. Something was off though. As she got closer to the village she noticed several torches were lit and in the middle of the town. ' _What's going on?_ ' She hurried down the road and towards the town.

"And not one of you are allowed to leave this disgusting little village till we have this solved!" Seradia heard a voice yell and than she heard the citizens groan and complain. She furrowed her eyebrows down as she approached the crowd and moved through them. The crowd was surrounding several Thalmor agents. "What's going on?" Seradia asked loudly causing the crowd to grow quiet.

The leader of the squad quickly looked at her and examined her closely. "We suspect a Talos worshiper in this village and we will not leave till we find them and bring them to justice!" He explained. "You need this many soldiers for a search? You've brought an army!" Seradia shouted at him a bit. "How dare you question the Thalmor! You little unimportant piece of trash." He slowly walked towards her till they were face to face. "I don't need to explain anything to you. Now either follow my simple orders or face my wrath." He sneered at her.

Once he was finished everybody slowly turned and went into their own homes. Seradia glared at him for a moment and than turned going into the Inn. Following behind her was a young man about her age, he had blonde hair and was a Nord. "What gives them the right to do whatever they want?" He mumbled behind her. "Hush Eric, don't make things worse by asking questions like that. Just go on to your room." She heard another reply to him. She assumed he was his father by the way he spoke to him.

Seradia quickly took a seat at one of the tables and just sat there trying to think. She knew that the Thalmor did such searches but this many of them was strange and she had a bad feeling about it. Seradia remembered how there were Thalmor with the cultist's that attacked them after they rescued June. ' _June.._ ' Seradia frowned at the thought of her friend. June was in some other part of the world while Seradia was here..In Skyrim..Alone..

Her gut started to hurt as she realized how lonely she was and how scared she began to feel. Usually she had her friends help with these kind of things but now it was just her and she won't leave this town until she figures out what's going on. These Thalmor were up to no good and knew it by the feeling of her heart. She jumped at the front door quickly opening. She slightly looked up seeing a couple of the Thalmor soldiers walking inside.

They glanced at her for a second and than looked away uninterested in the small girl. Seradia clenched her jaw as she quickly looked down at the table. "Can I get you anything?" She jumped again from the voice that came out of no where. She quickly looked up seeing it was the Inn keeper and the an who was speaking to that young man. Seradia nodded and dug into her bag for some coin. "Here, I'll take a room for a few days." She handed him a large coin purse. "Alright than. Can I get you something to eat?" He asked. She quickly shook her head and he walked back to his counter.

Seradia tapped her tails on the table trying to come up with things to calm her nerves down but she couldn't think of anything. The feeling she was getting from here was worse than the feeling she got from Draugr's.

June finally got up out of the bed and dressed. Her and Vilkas both walked out of the house and looked around. "Where's Farkas?" He furrowed his eyebrows down. "I don't see him anywhere." June walked away. Vilkas quickly followed after her, they both walked to Frea. "Have you seen my brother?" Vilkas asked her. "No, I just thought he was with you two inside." Frea raised an eyebrow at him. Vilkas began to feel a little worried. "He probably just went for a walk or something, come on let's go speak to Scorn about tomorrow." June walked past Frea with Vilkas right behind her. He tried not to worry about his brother but it was hard. Farkas usually didn't go anywhere without him.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the next morning, the sun had just peaked over the mountain and Farkas had not returned. Vilkas waited by the path impatiently-thinking, hoping, that his brother would be back soon. June just finished speaking with Scorn. He marked the ruin on her map, she packed her bags with what she thought was needed and than left the house.

She saw Vilkas waiting by the path again for Farkas. "You shouldn't worry so much. He's a grown man, he can take care of himself." She said as she walked up to him. "I know. It's just that..This is a new area and he's been gone all night." Vilkas ran his fingers through his hair. "If you're so worried about it why not just stay here? I'll go to the ruin by myself." June said with a shrug.

Vilkas quickly looked at her and shook his head. "No, no way am I letting you go by yourself." He furrowed his eyebrows down. June crossed her arms. "I was alone a long time before I met you, you know." She gave him a crooked smile. Vilkas sighed turning his head from her, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be fine, and I'm sure Farkas is fine." June stepped in front of him. "How far is it again?" Vilkas asked. "A day." June answered.

"A day?!" He sighed as he looked down and rubbed his forehead. "It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged. Vilkas wasn't convinced, June let out another sigh. "Look Farkas isn't here, and I need to get going soon if I want to make it there early. So are you coming?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. Vilkas looked back at her, their eyes met for a moment as he was in thought. "Can't we just wait another day?" He asked. "No, I'm not waiting anymore." June crossed her arms.

"Fine! Stubborn woman!" Vilkas threw his arms in the air. He took a step towards her placing his hands on her shoulders. "You better be back in at least four days or I'm gonna come looking for you." June just smirked and turned around. "I'll be back when I'm back." She said with a shrug as she walked down the path. "I'm serious!" Vilkas yelled. "So am I!" She called back to him with a grin on her face. Vilkas sighed as he watched her leave.

Farkas's knees grew sore as he knelt down. He had been in this position for hours now behind some bushes. ' _When are these damn elves going to get back on the road?_ ' He thought to himself as he kept peeking out at them. The elves driving the carriage had decided to take a break, a break involving many mugs of ale. They had been up all night, laughing at their jokes that he didn't understand. Farkas's head felt heavy and his eyes hurt from being awake all night. His stomach was also in pain from the lack of food. "Alright, let's a couple hours of sleep and than get back on the road. These damn cultist's are an impatient sort." Farkas heard one of them speak. ' _So they are with the cultist.._ ' Farkas clenched his jaw as he waited.

It didn't take long for the drivers to pass out since their bellies were full of mead. Farkas peeked out of the bushes and when he saw that they were well asleep, he carefully stood up and walked around the bushes. He walked into their little camp and examined them for a moment. It was strange seeing Thalmor lay loose like that and drink all night. It almost looked like they were celebrating. But what? Farkas was determined to find out.

He carefully walked around the two snoring elves and made his way to the carriage. Before he grabbed the sheet, he looked at the elves one more time. One of them rolled over on their other side but stayed asleep. Farkas grabbed the sheet that was covering the carriage and slowly lifted it. His eyes widened once he saw what was underneath it. The carriage was filled with weapons, from staffs to shields. It was full.

But it wasn't just weapons that filled the carriage. To the side was a large chest and than another right beside it. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he looked at them. He looked back at the elves and than slowly took the sheet completely off. He grabbed one of the chests and carefully placed it down on the ground. He tried to open it but it was locked. ' _Dammit.._ ' He sighed.

He didn't know how to lock pick and to break the lock would make too much noise. Farkas slightly looked up and his eyes went immediately to the key ring that was attached to one of the Thalmor's belt. Farkas let out another quiet sigh. He slowly crawled over to the Thamlor and grabbed the key ring. Once Farkas's fingers touched it the Thalmor winced but stayed asleep.

Killing them would be easier but Farkas needed to know more about them and where they were taking all of these weapons. Farkas sneaked back to the chest and unlocked it. He opened the chest and immediately fell back covering his nose. What was inside was a horror and smelt like death. Death is exactly what it was, inside there were human hearts and by the smell. They had been in there for a few days.

Farkas couldn't take his eyes away from the bloody chest. ' _What the hell.._ ' He quickly stood up and backed away from it. He didn't even want to know what was in the other one. He couldn't count all of them exactly but by how full it was..A lot of people were killed. Farkas slowly lowered his hand as he felt his heart ache and stomach burn with a raging fire.

These Thalmor are involved in something, he didn't know what. But whatever it was it got Seradia killed and now gods only knows how many more people have died. Too many have died already and that was enough for Farkas. He slowly looked over at the sleeping Thalmor and glared at them. Now he didn't care preserving them for information, they didn't deserve to live. Farkas grabbed his great sword and marched right over to them. He wasn't going to show any mercy.

Farkas did it quick before either of them even knew what was happening. Farkas laid his sword down on the ground and searched the bodies, most of the junk he found was a few coins and cloths. But luckily hidden in one of their pockets was a letter. Farkas stood up and opened the letter.

 _'You're order's are to take the weapons and supplies for the cultist's South of Haknir's Shoal, we've taken care of the ones that lived in that camp. Do not take too long, you have a week to get here. The cultist's are impatient. As am I.'-E_

Farkas furrowed his eyebrows as he read the letter. ' _E?_ ' He frowned as he slowly looked over at the chest. ' _That must be the so called..Supplies.._ ' He sneered at the dead elves. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and picked his sword back up and placed it into its sheath. Farkas had no idea where Haknir's Shoal was, he barely knew where he was at the moment.

He stood there trying to decide if he should return to his brother on the mountain or make his way back to Raven Rock, the little town they first arrived in. ' _Vilkas is probably wondering where I am.._ ' He clenched his jaw as he looked down at the ground. Farkas needed directions and was tired of doing nothing. He took what food the elves had and than walked away from their camp making his way to Raven Rock.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Scorn told June, it only took a day to reach the ruins. June stood on a hill staring out at the giant ruins. There wasn't much left of it, she could a great stair way leading up to a word wall. June could see several Draugr roaming the ruin. ' _Sera would hate this place.._ ' June thought to herself as she watched them. She let out a sigh and began to walk down the hill.

Once she started walking a gust of wind came out of no where. It was so strong that it pushed her down and caused her to fall down the hill. Along with the wind came a ground shaking roar. June quickly sat up and looked up, just above her was a dragon. It flew right over her and landed in the ruins. "Oh great." She mumbled as she quickly got up off of the ground and ran straight for it.

When she got close to the ruin she saw that the Draugr were fighting the dragon and loosing badly. Of course they were no match for it, the dragon was grabbing them with its teeth and throwing them in the air, it was slamming them with its tail sending them flying. "FUS RO DAH!" June's thundering shout swept over the dragon and blew away the remaining Draugr.

The dragon roared in pain, it shook it off and than glared at June. June quickly drew her bow and began shooting arrows at it. Each arrow that hit stuck into its scaly skin but it seemed like it didn't even notice. The dragon opened it's mouth wide and shouted a wall of ice straight for June. June's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way just in time. The ice wall hit the trees behind her and once it did the trees broke in half.

June looked at them a bit surprised, this was no ordinary dragon. No, it was an Elder Dragon. "Shit!" June yelled as she had to dodge an ice blast from it. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" June shouted fire breath at it. The dragon roared again in pain as its body was quickly covered in fire. June drew out her sword and charged it, the dragon shook the fire off but before it could regain itself June jumped on top of its head grabbing onto one of its horns.

The dragon roared and shook its head furiously trying to get June off but she held on tight. "Ofan ko mortal! You fen dir!" The dragon yelled at June as it than let out a breath of ice as it roared. "Ah shut up." June threw her arm up in the air and than swung it down slamming the blade into the dragon's skull. The dragon roared in pain and than its entire body went limp with its head hitting ground causing June to fall off.

She laid on the ground for a moment catching her breath and letting her sore arm rest. It was just about to give out when she was on top of it. June slowly got up off the ground and watched the dragon's flesh burn away and its soul begin to lift into the air. June closes her eyes as she felt it begin to absorb into her but than, it suddenly stopped. Like a wall had moved right in front of it.

June opened her eyes and saw the soul being sucked away from her and into the sky. "Not this time Dragonborn!" She heard Miraak's taunting voice echo in her mind. June sneered at the sky, luckily she was able to gain some of the knowledge from the soul and hopefully it was enough to learn this new word she was suppose to get.

June examined the area a bit to make sure no more surprises were around. She saw lifeless Draugr lying everywhere and even a Troll's body. It must of been caught in the cross fire of the dragon. June stepped over the skull of the dragon and made her way up to the word wall. She had to walk up several steps to reach it but once she did she could hear the chanting of the word in her mind.

The word on the wall glowed blue as she approached it, the chanting became louder. She placed her hands on the wall just above the word and focused on it. ' _Gol_ ' The word whispered into her mind and what little she got from the dragon was enough to understand it. "Earth.." Is what the word meant and it was what she needed to free the people under Miraak's control. June searched the ruins a bit more and than left making her way to the shrine near the Skaal village that Scorn directed her to.

Seradia was sitting outside the Inn on the steps, she watched the Thalmor marching on the road and keeping guard of the house that the leader was staying in. The past two days she had been there and they haven't done anything. They just torment the citizens that live in this small village and scare the children. ' _What are they planning?_ ' She wondered as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

All of this was very unnerving and she hated not knowing anything. Seradia quickly straightened herself as she saw the leader leaving the house. She saw him speak a few words to his guards and than got on his horse and rode out of the village. Seradia quickly stood up and walked down the steps watching him get farther and farther. Maybe this was her chance to finally find out something. She looked over to the house and saw that the two guards were still there, she bit her lower lip as she started to try and think of what to do.

The young man named Erik walked past her and was heading into the Inn. "Hey!" She quickly stopped him. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Does your father do some kind of delivery to that Thalmor general?" Seradia pointed at the house. Erik looked up at it and than back at her. "I think so, he usually has someone do it every night." He answered her. "Has he yet tonight?" She asked quickly. "No I don't think so.." Erik looked at her confused.

Seradia smiled and quickly walked past him and into the Inn. She approached the counter. "Excuse me." She got the Inn keepers attention. "What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile. "I hear you deliver food to the house that the Thalmor general stays in. "I can do it for you tonight." Seradia spoke with a sweet smile. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well..You've been so busy since they arrived and I feel bad that you have little help. So I want to offer my help." She smiled again.

He examined her for a moment a bit curious but than just shrugged. "Alright, if you want to." He smiled and turned around getting the platter ready. Seradia felt relieved, for a moment she thought he wasn't going to buy it. Luckily, he didn't know that the elf was gone. The Inn keeper turned back around and handed Seradia the platter. She smiled and turned around leaving the Inn.

Seradia walked across the road and up to the house. "What is this? Jimar is not here." One of the guards furrowed his eyebrows down at her. ' _Jimar is his name? Weird name.._ ' Seradia quickly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that. He might be back later, mine as well come back to a full platter of food." Seradia said with a shrug. The guard raised his eyebrow up at her and than he exchanged a glance with the other guard. "Very well, go on in." They stepped out of her way and opened the door for her. She gave them a sweet smile and walked inside.

Once the door shut behind her she hurried to a table and sat the platter down. She looked around at the house, it was small. It had a large main room and than a medium sized bedroom with a small wash room. She looked around the main room but there wasn't anything worthe looking at. She made her way to the bedroom and got excited when she saw a desk.

She quickly walked over to it and started going through the drawers. "There must be something here.." She whispered to herself. Most of the drawers were filled with blank papers and useless junk. She got to the last bottom drawer but it was locked. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at it and pulled harder but of course it didn't open. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked around. ' _Please let the key be here.._ ' She searched baskets and even bowls but didn't find anything.

' _Dammit the key must be with him.._ ' She let out another frustrated sigh. She looked back at the drawer and stared at it thinking of a way to to open it. She walked into the main room and by the fire place was a small metal shovel. She quickly grabbed it and walked back to the desk. She wedged the shovel in the crease of the drawer and forced it open. It took a lot of her strength to do it but she was able to break it open. "Yes!" She dropped the shovel and quickly got on her knees going through the papers in the drawer.

Most of them were backgrounds of citizens in most of the cities, she even found one on June. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she read it. ' _They've been watching her?_ ' She clenched her jaw as she read the rest of it. She quickly stuffed it into her satchel and began searching more. The rest were the same, she was about to give up till she found a letter that looked recently opened. Unlike the other wrinkled papers it was smooth and neatly placed.

Seradai grabbed it and once she touched it she felt chills run down her spine. She hadn't even opened it yet and she already got a bad feeling. She slowly opened it and began to read it.

" _Update on your orders: Remain in Rorikstead for just a few more days and than you can take action just as we planned. Use what ever means necessary to rid Tameriel of that awful village. Just make sure it's nothing but ash by the time I return, than we will hit Whiterun and show them our true power. I will have soldiers sent to Whiterun soon, the Yarl will just think it's another search. Be ready. -E_ "

Seradia's heart beat increased and her hands started to shake. ' _They're going to burn down Rorikstead and attack Whiterun!?_ ' Seradia's throat tightened as she started to feel sick. ' _I have to warn the Yarl of Whiterun!_ ' She shoved the letter in her satchel and quickly got up. She ran out of the room and hurried out the door. She tried to calmly walk by the Thalmor guards but it was hard, sweat was running down her forehead and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest any minute.

The whole way to the Inn she could feel their eyes on her, in fact at the moment she felt like they were all watching her. She walked into the Inn and hurried to her room. She packed her things and than quickly left the Inn without a word to anyone. Seradia looked around making sure it was clear, she casted an invisibility spell and escaped Rorikstead, escaped the Thalmore threat for now. Now she was trying to reach Whiterun as fast as she could and she wasn't going to stop for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

June reached the shrine near the Skaal village, she approached it and saw many of the Skaal villagers working on it. She blinked as she watched them, they were like mindless zombies. June looked up at the stone that was in the middle of the shrine. It had a strange glow to it just like the one near the town Raven Rock. But it's glow was white, looking at it made her eyes burn.

June walked closer to the stone and walked around it trying to find a clear spot. She didn't want any of the workers getting in the way of her shout. She found the best spot and took a few steps away from it. ' _Here goes nothing..._ ' June took in a deep breath. "GOL!" As soon as the power of her shout hit the stone the ground beneath them began to shake and the light that was coming from the stone expanded till it was almost blinding.

The wind around them picked up and all at once the villagers grabbed their heads as if they were in terrible pain. June held her arms out in front of her face shielding her eyes from the light and the wind. The light quickly soaked back into the stone and than exploded out of it knocking anyone back who was too close to it.

June quickly sat up and looked around for all the villagers. They were knocked down on the ground but they all seemed to be okay, confused. But okay. June let out a small sigh of relief but it was quickly cut off when a black oozing portal appeared by the stone and a strange monster jumped out of it. "By the gods!" One of the villagers screamed.

June got up from the ground pulling out her bow, the monster looked directly at her and screeched a painful high pitched screech. June winced in pain but tried to ignore it, it felt like knives were being stabbed into her ears. It was monstrous, the head of it looked like some kind of mutated fish with long dripping fangs.

The smell of it wasn't very pleasing either, June was more disgusted with it than afraid of it. ' _Lurker._ ' Was a good name for it, it was the first word that came to her mind when she looked at it. The Lurker screeched at her again and charged right at her swinging its large claws in the air. June quickly dodged it and shot a couple arrows out at it. It guarded itself with its arm, on its arm was some kind of hard exoskeleton so the arrows bounced right off.

It was smarter than it looked. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she tried examining it quickly. The Lurker didn't give her long, she had to keep jumping back from it and dodging its giant claws. Each it time it paused to turn towards her was the only time she could get a chance for a quick look. So far pretty much every part of its body was protected with exoskeleton.

June was thinking to herself for too long, by the time she realized that the Lurker was charging at her she didn't have enough time to dodge. She tried to move as fast as she could but it was not fast enough, the Lurker swung its claw at her and sliced her chest open. "Ah!" She yelled in pain and fell back on the ground. Her armor protected her for the most part but it still got her pretty good. She put her hand on her chest and looked at it seeing blood covering her palm. ' _Great.._ ' She winced in pain as she slowly sat up.

The Lurker was already on the move again, it was just about to bring down another attack on her when a rock hit the back of its head causing it to fall to the ground. The rock seemed to hit a soft spot on the back of its neck. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she looked up, it was from one of the villagers. The Lurker slowly got up and turned around glaring at him. The villager quickly regretted his action once he saw the anger in the monster.

The Lurker rushed for the villager, June quickly got on her knees grabbing her bow and an arrow. She aimed the arrow carefully, she could see the soft spot. It was swollen from the rock hitting it, June let go of her arrow and watched it fly into the air. Right when the Lurker was about to slice the villager in half the arrow hit it right in the spot. The Lurker let out a small gurgle and than fell limp to the ground.

June let out a relieved sigh, she dropped her bow and fell onto her hands from the pain in her chest. She put her hand on her wound again and looked at it seeing that the bleeding has increased. She heard rushing footsteps running towards her, she looked up seeing it was the villagers. "Are you alright?!" One of the women knelt down beside her. "I'm fine.." June mumbled. "Are you guys okay?" She looked up at them all. They were scared and confused but they seemed to be okay. "We are now, thanks to you." The woman grabbed June's arm sitting her up so that she could look at her wound.

June groaned in pain as she slowly sat on her butt. "What was that thing?" A man asked with fear in his voice. It was the man who threw the rock. "I don't know...Thanks by the way. I wouldn't of found out where to hit it if you hadn't got it with that rock." She gave him a small smile. He still looked scared but he nodded.

One of the villagers took off their coat and shirt. He gave the shirt to the woman. "Here, for the bleeding." He nodded. The woman smiled at him and began to wrap up June's wound the best she could with the shirt. It didn't take long for June to get back on her feet, the villagers helped her walk and they all headed back to their village.

Farkas finally made it back to Raven Rock, he got lost a few times but managed to find his way. He walked into the Inn and up to the Inn keeper. "There you are." The Inn keeper spoke. "You three left and never came back. I wondered if you outlanders got eating or something." The Inn keeper chuckled but Farkas didn't find it funny. He just stared at him making him uncomfortable. The Inn keeper cleared his throat feeling awkward. "I need directions." Farkas said plainly.

"Alright, where to?" The Inn keeper leaned forward on the counter. "Haknir's Shoal." Farkas replied. The Inn keeper furrowed his eyebrows down a little confused. "Why would you be wanting to go there if you don't mind me asking?" He spoke slowly. "Business." Was all Farkas said. "Well, it's an encampment North-East from here. It's probably half a day travel." The Inn keeper pointed. "Thanks." Farkas quickly turned around. "Be careful going there." The Inn keeper quickly stopped him. "I've heard pirates are hanging around there." He warned him. "I'm not worried about the pirates." Farkas than walked out of the Inn with out looking back.

Farkas knew that the pirates weren't going to be a problem because whatever/whoever, was there first was no longer there. The Thalmor made sure of that, Farkas clenched his jaw as they came to his mind. ' _What do the Thalmor have to do with any of this?_ ' His gut twisted as his mind went to dark places.

He feared another war may be on the horizon with them. The last time they were at war with the Thalmor, his father never came making any more stops he quickly left the town and made his was North-East for the camp. He needed to find out what was going on.

It took a couple hours to reach the village from the shrine, June was growing weak from the blood and it seemed like they made it back just in time. Vilkas was sitting on a bench sharpening his sword. "There they are!" He heard one of the children cry out excitingly. Vilkas quickly looked up and saw that they were practically carrying June. He dropped his sword and ran towards them. "What happened?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

"She got hurt." The woman answered letting go of June. "I'm fine, I just need some actual bandages." She chuckled as Vilkas put her arm around his neck. "You're not fine, you're soaking in blood." He furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Mommy!" The child that pointed them came running up and the woman scooped him up in her arms. The other villagers went to their families. June and Vilkas watched them for a moment.

Scorn smiled at the sight of his people, he was relieved to see that they were all okay. He quickly made his way to June and Vilkas. "Come, we'll get you fixed up." He led them to his house.

Scorn had June sit down on his bed as the village healer began to patch her up. "What happened at the shrine?" Vilkas asked as he sat down in a chair in front of the bed. "Well, the shout worked but once what ever spell was broken it unleashed some kind of monster." June winced from the healer tightening the bandage. "Monster?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Was it one of the monsters that the cultist's were summoning?" He asked.

June shook her head. "No, this one was..uglier.." June sneered as she remembered it. "I thought the name Lurker matched it just fine." She slightly looked down. "There we go." The healer finished up. "All done, let me go get you a new shirt." She smiled at June and got up from the bed and left the room. "Has Farkas returned?" June asked Vilkas. He quickly looked down and shook his head. "No, no he hasn't." Vilkas spoke with a sigh. June reached out grabbing his hand, Vilkas looked up at her. "I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." She tried to make him feel better but it didn't work. He just nodded and looked back down at the ground.

The healer returned with a new shirt for June. She slipped it on and put on her Thieves Guild jacket back on ignoring the tears in it. She was about to leave the room but Vilkas quickly stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to go speak with Scorn." She raised an eyebrow up at him. "You should rest, that wound was pretty deep." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "I'm fine, sitting down was good enough and I'm tired of resting. We need to start taking action." June pulled her arm away from him and walked out of the room.

Scorn looked up hearing the door open and smiled seeing June. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm okay." She answered plainly. "I'm sure you've already heard this enough after the shrine but I must say it. I can't thank you enough for saving my people." He walked up to her. "No one is safe till we deal with Miraak." June walked past him. He turned watching her walk towards his table that had his map on it. "Yes you are right. But we must take our victories when we can. Because of you, our families are whole again." He followed her.

"It's a good thing you are anxious to get back to it though." He looked down at the map. "What do you mean?" She crossed her arms. "There are stones that need to be taken care of." He started pointing to the map in several places. June thought back about the stone at Raven Rock. "They too have people under mind control." Scorn explained. "Just tell me where to go and I'll go." June replied. He nodded and began to mark the stones on June's map.

June and Vilkas left his house and went to the house they were staying in. "You really should take a night to rest. We can leave in the morning." Vilkas followed her. "No, we'll make camp on the way there." June started packing new supplies. "If you want, I can go alone on this and you can go look for Farkas." June closed her bag and turned around looking at him. Vilkas quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you go alone this time." Vilkas gathered his own supplies.

"I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms. "You said that last time and look what happened." He pointed at her wound. She couldn't help but smile at him. "So are we going or what?" Vilkas slightly grabbed her chin and than walked passed her. June smiled again and followed after him. The afternoon was fading into evening quickly and they were going to try and reach Raven Rock as soon as they could.

Seradia finally reached Whiterun, she didn't stop moving since Rorikstead. She was exhausted but she was scared. She hurried into the city running past guards and citizens bumping into some of them. She ran through the Cloud District and ran up the steps to Dragonsreach. The sun was setting and she had to hurry before the Jarl called it a night. She busted through the door making everybody in the room jump. "By the gods woman!" The guard yelled at her.

Seradia ignored him and ran up the stairs, the Yarl sat up in his throne seeing the panicked woman rushing for him. She stopped in front of the steps towards his throne to catch her breath. She leaned down putting her hands on her knees. "Take a deep breath girl!" The Yarl got up from his chair and walked down the steps. He grabbed her shoulders straightening her up so that she would look at him.

"I-I'm sorry to just barge in like this but-" She had to take another deep breath. "It's alright. You look like you've come a long way." He looked at her a little worried. "I have, and I come with a warning!" Seradia's voice started to shake. "Warning?" He furrowed his eyebrows down. "The Thalmor plan to attack the city." She got straight to the point. "They're also going to burn Rorikstead!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Everyone in the court gasped and all started to mumbled to each other. "What proof do you have of such an accusation like this?!" Proventus marched down the stairs towards her. "Here, I have this!" Seradia quickly got out the letter she took and gave it to Balgruuf. Balgruuf opened the letter and smoothed it out. He rubbed his beard as he began to reach it, she could see his expression quickly change while he neared the end.

"What do you think about this Proventus?" Balgruuf gave the letter to him. Proventus read it and Seradia could see him shift around a bit uncomfortable and worried. "We..We shouldn't jump to anything my Yarl." Proventus slowly spoke. "If we are going to be under attack we must be ready." Irileth the Housecarl rushed to the Yarl's side. "No, if we show any kind of restraint or power we might be attacked by-" Balgruuf quickly cut off Proventus. "Enough!" He silenced them.

Balgruuf grabbed the letter back from Proventus and read it again. "This..Is definatly unsettling.." Seradia could hear the worry in his voice. "But why would the Thalmor attack us? We haven't claimed a side yet and I thought they were staying out of the Civil War." Proventus looked at Balgruuf. "I don't think this has anything to do with the war." Seradia quickly cut in. "I think they aim to start their own." Seradia looked at the three of them.

"But it doesn't make sense." Proventus scratched his head as he began to pace back and forth. "Can we really take a chance in calling this bluff?!" Irileth glared at Proventus. "No, no we can't." The Yarl finally decided. Seradia a little relieved. "Irileth, I want you to send soldiers to Rorikstead at once and gather our foces together after words. Tell them to be prepared for anything." Balgruuf ordered her. "Yes my Yarl." Irileth nodded and quickly left.

"Well done my girl." Balgruuf put a hand on her shoulder. "Who knows what is going to happen and when so I want you to stay here in Dragonsreach. Proventus, show her to the gues quarters." He looked to Proventus. Proventus nodded and walked over to Seradia. Seradia looked at the Yarl still worried. "Don't worry, we'll get everything figured out soon." He tried making her feel better but of course it didn't work. Seradia just slowly nodded and followed Proventus out of the room. The Yarl sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Not only were Ulfric and Tulius breathing down his neck now he had to worry about a possible Thalmor attack.

The General returned later that night to Rorikstead, he got off of his horse and entered his home. He walked into his room and was about to walk to his desk but he quickly stopped and furrowed his eyebrows down as he saw that the drawer he kept locked was no longer locked, in fact it had been broken open. He quickly got down on his knees and started to dig through all his papers. His neatly slicked back hair became messy as he started to panic. "It's gone!" He yelled in anger.

The guards outside heard him and ran in. "What's wrong sir!?" They looked at him. "Someone came in here and broke into my desk and took something that was top secret!" He yelled in more anger as he quickly stood up. The guards looked at each other realizing who it was. "What?" The General noticed them. "The last person that was in here was a girl from the Inn, she brought the dinner." He pointed at the platter that was full of spoiled food from sitting out too long.

The General glared at them and quickly stormed up to them both. "Which girl?" He sneered at them. The guard nervously cleared his throat. "I-It was the girl who spoke out against you the other night sir..." He slowly answered. The General just stood there for a moment remembering and once he did remember he slowly glared at them again. "Find me the girl! Look everywhere! Tare the houses down if you must!" He yelled at them. "Yes sir!" They both quickly turned around and left the house.

They searched the town inside out and could not find her. One of the guards slowly came back inside the house. The General was sitting in a chair in front of the fire place. "Well?" He asked as he heard the door open. "No luck sir, she's no longer here." The guard slowly answered. The General rubbed his forehead as his breathing slowly increased with fire boiling in his belly. He quickly got up from his chair and knocked it down and than he threw glasses across the room at the wall breaking them.

The guard winced from every glass shattering. The General stopped and took a deep breath, he moved his hair back behind his ears. He than walked over to the guard and stopped right next to him. "Gather the soldiers and burn this place to the ground." He whispered in a sinister voice. "Yes sir." The guard obeyed and quickly left. The General grabbed his sword and left the house as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Farkas reached Haknir's Shoal by sun down. The sky was growing dark at a fast rate and that was an advantage for Farkas. He could see in the dark and it would be easier for him to stay hidden in the distance. He was crouching behind some boulders near the camp. He peaked out and saw that it was full of Thalmor soldiers.

Horses were lined up near a pond and there were a couple of carriages filled with weapons and several trucks lined up behind them. Farkas's stomach began to twist as he imagined what kind of things were inside them. "Weren't we suppose to get more supplies today?" He heard one of the soldiers speak. "Yea, looks like they're running behind. Probably got drunk and passed out by the road." Another soldier replied.

Farkas slightly shook his head as he remembered back on the Thalmor that he killed on the road. "When are those cultist's supposed to arrive?" A soldier asked. "Tomorrow morning." Replied a soldier. "Well lets hope this is enough for their...things." The soldier walked over to the trunks and examined them. Farkas saw that he had a disgusted look on his face. "Why are we even working along side those..filth.." A soldier sneered at the thought of them. "We've always been able to handle our own. Do we really need their help? Skyrim shouldn't be too hard to take down." The soldier took a drink from his mug.

"That's true but the others might not be as easy. The cultist are skilled with..Certain things and they have strong magic. As long as everything goes as plan with this Miraak than everything should run smoothly from there." The soldier walked back over to the fire and warmed his hands above it. "Speaking of Skyrim." Another soldier joined in on the conversation. "We got word today that they are going to be moving on Whiterun soon." The soldier explained.

"Lucky bastards get to have all the fun! I wish I could be there to see the Yarl's face when they take over that poor excuse of a city." The soldier laughed. "Isn't that a bold move though? Taking over one of the main cities will begin the war. Do we really want it to begin so quickly?" The soldier walked away from the fire. "I hear their going to blame the Stormcloaks. Seems like something that barbarian Ulfric would do." The soldier spoke with a shrug. "It should work as long as they kill everyone there." The other soldier walked to the table and grabbed a mug full of mead. "Let's hope so." The soldier sitting by the fire raised his mug in the air and took a big drink out of it.

Farkas couldn't believe what he just heard. They were going to attack Whiterun!? Farkas's throat tightened and his stomach hurt. His mind went back on the other Companions, his family. He than thought about all the innocent people in Whiterun, they were even going to kill the children!? Blaming the Stormcloaks would make the Civil War worse and only make them fight over things that didn't happen!

Farkas couldn't handle this, he felt like he was going to be sick. Fear and anger stirred inside him causing his wolf to go crazy. Farkas felt like the wolf inside him was going to claw right out of him, he felt like he was going to loose control. ' _I can't believe it...They're going to get so many people killed..._ ' Farkas clutched his stomach and swallowed hard.

The wolf jumped inside him making Farkas fall to the ground. He let out a painful exhale making the Thalmor soldiers jump. "What was that!?" One of them drew a sword and began to look around. "I think it came from here." A soldier pointed towards the bolder. The rest of them drew their swords and quickly walked over. "What!? Who are you!?" A soldier yelled seeing Farkas. The soldier pointed his sword down at him. Farkas let out a painful groan. "Hey!" The soldier kicked Farkas in the head causing him to see stars, and only making it worse. "Answer me!" The soldier yelled again.

A low growl came from Farkas making them all freeze. Farkas slowly looked up at them, his eyes glowing gold and sharp dripping fangs. "W-what.." The soldiers slowly backed away but any attempts to flee were hopeless. Before they knew it Farkas was now monster and the only thing heard that night were screams and the howls of a hungry wolf.

Morning came slow for Seradia, she wasn't able to get any sleep. Her nerves were too bad and she was too afraid. It was kind of the Yarl to offer her a place in his palace but the protection of the guards did not calm her down at all. She spent most of the night reading books she found in the room trying to get her mind off of things. Most of the books were boring and nothing was really distracting her.

The other half of the night she just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing her friends were with her. Especially Farkas. She had never felt so lonely before, even with all of these people with her. She was alone, and had to deal with this alone.

Seradia let out a small sigh as she slowly got up off of the bed, she clutched her stomach and winced painfully as she stood on her feet. Her wound still hurt as if it were still fresh. She put on some fresh cloths and ran a brush through her hair. She left the room and made her way through the palace to the main room. She walked down the large stair case, the room was full of talking but once she entered everyone grew silent and stared at her.

Seradia looked at them all confused and than moved her eyes to the Yarl who was also staring at her. "Is..something wrong?" She asked slowly. "The guards we sent to Rorikstead returned not long ago." The Yarl slowly stood up from his throne. Seradia's heart dropped as if she already knew what he was going to say. "They arrived late last night and found the town burning." The Yarl's voice dropped as grief for his people took over. Seradia covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "There were no sign of the Thalmor and only a few citizens made it out alive." Irileth took over.

"Are they here in Whiterun?" Seradia asked. "Yes, they're at the Temple getting healed right now." Irileth nodded. Seradia put her hand to her chest as she looked down at the ground. ' _Only a few.._ ' She bit her lower lip. ' _I should've stayed.._ ' Her heart felt heavy and tears began to run down her cheeks. ' _If I stayed than maybe..I could've.._ ' She swallowed hard trying to keep the tears back but they had already escaped.

"I need to ask you something." The Yarl got her attention back. "When you found that letter, did you see anything of when they might come here?" He asked. Seradia shook her head and than looked back down. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. Balgruuf clenched his jaw and than turned his head to Irileth. Irileth opened her mouth to speak but the doors slamming open made them all jump. Everybody looked and saw a guard running into the room. "My Yarl!" He was out of breath.

"What is it son?" Balgruuf quickly walked up to him. "It's the Thalmor, they're here." The guard breathed heavy. "They're here!?" Irileth ran up to him. "Yes but not how we thought, there are only a few of them." The guard explained. Balgruuf furrowed his eyebrows down and thought for a moment. Seradia clenched her jaw as her heart beat increased, could it be the same Thalmor from Rorikstead? Could they be looking for her? Her nerves were acting up and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Don't let them into the city!" Seradia yelled in panic. "I have a feeling it's the same Thalmor agents from Rorikstead and I think their looking for me." Her voice shook and she slurred her words as she panicked more. "Calm down." Balgruuf raised his hands in the air and slowly approached her. "We won't let anyone hurt you." Balgruuf spoke in a calm tone but it wasn't helping Seradia at all.

"What should we do?" Asked the guard. Balgruuf looked over to Irileth and than looked at Proventus. "We should talk to them and see what their intentions are." Said Proventus. "What!? If we do that than they could strike at the Yarl or anyone easily!" Irileth yelled at him. "And if we don't let them in they could force their way in and hurt the citizen's of Whiterun!" Proventus yelled back. "We should just have a talk with them." Proventus looked back at the Yarl.

Balgruuf rubbed his forehead as he tried to decide. "You can't allow this my Yarl, they could-" Balgruuf quickly rose his hand up making Irileth shut up. "Let the one in charge and only one guard in." Balgruuf looked to the guard. "Yes sir!" The guard quickly took off. Proventus sighed in relief and Irileth just shook her head and walked away. Seradia's gut tightened and her heart felt like it was going to bust right out of her chest. She looked around quickly in a panic trying to find some place to go. Balgruuf looked back at her and noticed the look on her face.

He walked up to her gently placing his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, I doubt they would make a move so quickly after Rorikstead." He reassured her. "Go back to the room and wait there." He slowly let go of her. Seradia stared at him for a minute and than nodded. She turned and quickly fled the room before the Thalmor came. Balgruuf went to his throne and sat down waiting for their guest's.

The Thalmor general and his guard walked into the room and quickly up to the Yarl's throne. "How unexpected." The Yarl sat up in his chair and leaned forward. "What is the meaning of this!?" The general, Jimar yelled. "Care to..elaborate?" Balgruuf raised an eyebrow at him. Jimar sneered at him. "I mean,what is the meaning of keeping me waiting outside of the city and than only allowing me to have one of my men!?" Jimar yelled again. "Because you're visit was unexpected and I did not want my citizens panicking from a sudden Thalmor appearance." Balgruuf furrowed his eyebrows down at him.

Jimar just scoffed at him. "Now, care to tell me why you're here?" Balgruuf sat back in his throne crossing his arms. "We're here for a woman who is known for Talos worshiping." Jimar looked around the room. "Oh?" Balgruuf raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, we pursued her in Rorikstead and she fled. We believe she came here." Jimar explained. "You mean the my newly burnt down village." The Yarl lost control of his anger for a moment. Jimar's expression did not change. "We had no choice, the people of Rorikstead attacked us while we were searching for the woman." Jimar looked away with a stuck up expression on his face.

Balgruuf sneered at him and quickly got up from his throne. "You do not have the right to make such decisions involving my cities!" Balgruuf's loud voice echoed in the large room. "Because of you my people are dead!" He shouted. "And if you do not corporate more of your people will die!" Jimar yelled right back. "The woman, we want her and we want her now!" His voice also echoed in the room. Everyone stood in silence and just watched the two.

Balgruuf's face turned red as his anger boiled inside him. Jimar quickly walked up to the Yarl getting close to his face. "We will do what we have too." He hissed in his whisper. "Do you really want us to go that far?" Jimar towered over Balgruuf and he could feel the Thalmor's breath on his face. Balgruuf glared at him deeply and just stood there in silence. "You aim to start a war." Balgruuf whispered in an angery voice. "No, we aim to rid this world of filth." Jimar spat at him. "Search this place, tear it apart if you must!" Jimar commanded his guard as he stepped away from Balgruuf.

Balgruuf and Irileth tried to stop him but Jimar stopped them. "Do we need to use force? When it comes to a Talos search we can do whatever we have too." Jimar sneered at them both. Irileth quickly looked at Balgruuf and he signaled her to step down. "You won't find anything." Balgruuf looked back at him. "Than you have nothing to worry about, do you?" Jimar spoke in a harsh tone to both of them.

Seradia sat on her bed, rocking back and forth. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she was going to be sick. She bit her lower lip as she held both of her hands together in her lap. ' _I wish Farkas was here..._ ' He was the first person to come to her mind when she was scared. ' _He doesn't even know I'm alive.._ ' She started to sniff as more tears ran down her face. She took the sleeve of her dress and wiped the tears away.

She started thinking more about him and how their reunion will be. The thought of seeing him again made her feel better and made her start to pray to the gods that he's okay. Footsteps approaching her door made her snap out of it and freeze in place. "What is this room?!" She heard a voice yell. "It's a guest bedroom." A guard answered the unfamiliar voice. ' _Oh no.._ ' Seradia's heart pounded against her chest as she heard the footsteps getting closer.

' _I have to hide!_ ' She quickly got up and looked around in a hurry. She thought about hiding under the bed but he would see her when he walked in, her eyes quickly went to a tall dresser and that seemed like the best place. She quickly ran do it and opened it, she pushed the clothes out of the way and quickly shut the doors. She was able to see through the crack of the doors, the door to the room opened and she stiffened up seeing that it was a Thalmor that came into the room.

She covered her mouth trying to make her breathing more quiet and calm. She pushed her back against the back of the dresser as tight as she could. Seradia saw the Thalmor guard slowly walk around the room. She saw him get on the floor and look under the bed, it was a good thing she didn't hide under there. He walked over to the curtains and looked behind them. The guard walked to the middle of the room and looked around more. She froze when she saw his eyes go to the dresser and just stare at it.

Sweat ran down Seradia's face as she watched him. He took a step towards the dresser and stared at it more trying to decide if he should bother looking in it. The guard just turned away from the dresser and left the room closing the door behind him. Seradia dropped her hand from her face and let out a deep sigh of relief. Her legs began to shake and she felt like they were going to give out. She slowly walked out of the dresser, she hugged herself as she looked down at the ground.

' _Is the Yarl okay?_ ' She wondered since the Thalmor were looking for her. Seradia slowly opened the door and peaked outside, no one was around. Not even the guards, they must of left. That made Seradia more nervous, what would make the guards leave all of a sudden? She walked out of the room and the moment she stepped out a hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her up against the wall. She gasped in pain and looked up seeing that it was the Thalmor guard.

"There you are you little bitch!" He yelled at her. He tightened his grip on her shoulder making her cry out in more pain. "You've been a lot of trouble and someone's gotta teach you a lesson." He dug his thumb into her shoulder. It felt like a knife was slowly stabbing into her. Seradia slowly looked into his eyes, though she was scared she did not show it. "Do you're worst. Killing or harming me will only prove that I'm right...They...already know your plan." Seradia spoke through her teeth. The pain was making her stutter and pause through her sentence.

"Hmph." He sneered at her. "It doesn't matter. Because nothing will stop the storm that is coming, and believe me. This storm will be much bigger than the last." He slowly pulled out his sword. Seradia kept looking him in the eyes as she quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist. Just as he was about to cut her he suddenly started to feel a burning sensation on his wrist. It was coming from Seradia's hand, she had summoned fire and was sending it into his arm. "Ah!" He yelled in pain quickly letting go of her shoulder.

He looked at his wrist and saw that it was burned badly, the pain did not stop even though he let go of her. She sent a fire inside him and it was running up his arm burning him from the inside. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as she fell to his knees. Blisters started to form on his skin and burns were appearing on his cheeks. His blisters were bubbling and he let out one last scream of pain and than fell to the floor, dying.

Seradia let out a deep breath as she grabbed her shoulder. It took a lot of her magic to do that, she had never done anything like that before and truthfully it scared her a little. She stared at the body for a moment and jumped hearing a door slam open. She looked up seeing the Thalmor general Jimar and the Yarl along with his guards and Irileth run through the door. They all looked down at the body on the ground, horrified by its condition. "You little!" Jimar quickly took out his sword. "I was defending myself!" Seradia yelled.

"I believe you." Balgruuf quickly stepped in front of her and Irileth stepped in front of Balgruuf pulling her sword out. The guards all drew their weapons and surrounded Jimar. "This woman is a criminal! You dare protect her!?" Jimar yelled. "The only criminal I see here is you." Balgruuf glared at Jimar. Jimar sneered at him and than looked around at all of the guards. He looked back at Balgruuf and glared right back at him. "Enjoy your little victory while you can! This isn't over!" Jimar yelled and than sheathed his sword. He pushed the guards out of the way and left the room.

Seradia let out a relieved sigh, as did Balgruuf. "What do we do now my lord?" Irileth put her sword away and turned around looking at him. "We get help." Balgruuf began to walk back to the throne room. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and followed him with Irileth. "From who?" Irileth asked. "From anyone we can." Balgruuf walked up to Proventus. "Proventus, send letters to Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tulius. Tell them everything." Balgruuf said. Proventus nodded and quickly left the room. Seradia just stood there watching them. ' _Now I really wish Farkas was here..._ '


	13. Chapter 13

A low painful groan came from Farkas as he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the sun light, it burned his eyes and gave him a head ache. His head felt like it had just been smashed with a boulder. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and let out another groan. He placed his hands on his forehead and began to remember what happened.

Once he remembered everything he quickly jumped to his feet as if he completely forgotten the pain. His gut dropped once he saw all of the bodies and blood on the ground. They were tore to pieces and barely recognizable. He looked down at himself and saw that he was covered in blood and naked. Being naked wasn't bothering at the moment though, the fact that he did all of this made him want to be sick.

These Thalmor soldiers were bad people but they didn't deserve this. No not this and Farkas knew he was probably damned from it. He swallowed hard as he forced himself to look back at the scene. He knew that he needed to clean himself up and get out of there before someone came alone. He quickly searched the camp and luckily found some cloths. He grabbed them and headed for the small pond not far from the camp.

It didn't take Farkas long to clean himself up and get dressed. He grabbed his things and left the camp without looking back. As he walked down the road he started to go through his thoughts. He remembered what the soldiers were talking about last night before he..killed them... Farkas's stomach twisted as he thought about the planned attack on Whiterun. He was trying to decide if he should head back to Skyrim to warn everyone or if he should find June and Vilkas again.

He let out a small sigh and started to head to Raven Rock. It was the closest place and the only place he knew of that had a blacksmith. He needed new armor now and maybe he would find someone who's seen his friends. He figured that Vilkas would be looking for him or maybe they had to return to Raven Rock. It was worth a shot to ask around at least.

It only took Farkas half a day to reach Raven Rock, the first place he went was the Inn. When the Inn Keeper saw that Farkas returned he looked relieved. "It's good to see you again friend, I was worried those pirates down there got you." He spoke with a smile. "No, they didn't get me..." Farkas quickly cleared his throat. "You just missed your friends, they left a couple hours ago." The Inn Keeper grabbed his rag and started wiping the counter off.

Farkas's eyes widened and he quickly walked up to the counter. "What? What were they doing? Do you know where they went?" Farkas asked quickly. "Well, I overheard them a little bit." The Inn Keeper looked back up at him. "I think I heard them saying something about being finished with the stone and I think they said they were going to travel west from here." The Inn Keeper answered. "West?" Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Do you know if anything is out there?" Farkas asked.

The Inn Keeper shook his head. "There's a lot of things out there friend." He picked up a mug and started cleaning it. "Anything...particular?" Farkas stood up crossing his arms. "Hmm..." The Inn Keeper put the mug down and looked up thinking for a moment. "Well there's one of those shrines out there that everyone's been so wrapped up about." The Inn Keeper shrugged and started cleaning the mug again.

Farkas thought for a moment and than realized it must be like the shrine here in Raven Rock. "What stone were they talking about?" Farkas asked. "If I were to guess, the one inside that strange shrine the locals are building close to town. Well, were building I should say. I've heard that they stopped working on it, but I don't know why." He said with another shrug.

Farkas figured that that is what they were talking about. Whatever June and Vilkas were doing it had something to do with the shrines and he needed to hurry up and catch up to them. He needed to let them know what was going on. "Thanks." Farkas nodded to the Inn Keeper and than turned around leaving the Inn. Before he could go he needed to see the Blacksmith first. He walked to it and watched the Blacksmith hammering down on a sword.

The Blacksmith looked up at him, he put the hammer down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Can I do something for you?" He asked walking over to Farkas. "Do you by any chance have any armor made?" Farkas asked. The Blacksmith examined him for a minute and than nodded. "I do but it might be a bit too small for you. You see I mainly make armor for the elves here and their a bit..skinnier than you." The Blacksmith pointed to Farkas's muscles. "I can adjust it though for you but it might take a couple days." The Blacksmith crossed his arms.

"A couple days?" Farkas sighed. "That's the best I can do." The Blacksmith nodded. Farkas let out another sigh, he didn't have much of a choice. "Alright I'll take it." Farkas took out a coin purse and handed it to the Blacksmith. "Step over here and let me get a measurement on you." The Blacksmith gestured Farkas. Farkas stepped over and stood still as the Blacksmith measured him and examined him. "Yep, two days it will be done." The Blacksmith took a step away from Farkas. Farkas nodded and started to head back to the Inn. ' _Looks like I gotta get a room after all, wouldn't hurt to get something to eat also..._ '

One week later.

"Look out!" June yelled at Vilkas. Vilkas had fallen to the ground and the Lurker that came from this stone was about to slash him. June quickly pulled an arrow back and shot it right at the back of its head. The arrow hit it directly in its soft spot. The Lurker let out a low cry and than fell to the ground dead. Vilkas breathed out loudly, for a moment he thought he was done for. "You okay?" June quickly ran over to him. "Yea." Vilkas slowly got up from the ground. He rubbed his sore back and looked around.

Everyone that was controlled by this stone was now free and okay. They both sighed in relief when they saw that. "Was this the last one?" Vilkas asked looking back at June. "Yes, I think so." June looked at the stone in the middle of the shrine. "Thank the gods." Vilkas said with a sigh. It had been a week since they left Raven Rock to take care of the rest of the stones and they had been working non stop. June refused to take a break but maybe now they could.

"So what should we do now that this is done?" Vilkas asked. "I'm not sure.." June furrowed her eyebrows down. She didn't think about it until now. She had no idea of what to do next. "Maybe we should return to the Skaal village, Scorn will probably want to know that it's done." June said with a shrug. "Maybe he'll know what we should do next." Vilkas said. "Yea." June said with a sigh. "What?" Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her.

June just shrugged and looked down at the ground. "What is it?" Vilkas took a step towards her. "I keep thinking that we should just go for Miraak already." She said with a shrug. "That is probably the smart thing to do but what's not smart about it is that we don't know how to get to him exactly. The only time you saw him was when you opened that strange book." Vilkas crossed his arms. June turned her head away from him and kept her eyes down on the ground. She bit the side of her cheek as she started to think.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and looked at her confused. "The book.." She spoke quietly. "That book must have something to do with him right? It did take me to him." June looked up and grabbed her chin thinking more. "Scorn has the book still right?" She looked at Vilkas. "Last I checked he did." Vilkas shrugged. "Then we definitely need to go back to the village. I need to know more about that book." June quickly took off walking. Vilkas let out a sigh and ran after her. ' _I knew I was hoping too much for a break.._ '

They were on the road all day, Vilkas had no idea how far the village was and he was growing tired and hungry. They hadn't stopped yet. "June." He stopped and grabbed her shoulder making her stop. June turned around and raised an eyebrow up at him. "Let's stop for a break." Vilkas suggested. "What? No, we need to get back to the village." June furrowed her eyebrows down. "I know you want to hurry and get there but come on June. We haven't eaten anything all day and I'm tired." Vilkas crossed his arms. "Besides we probably won't get there today, we gotta stop sometime." Vilkas looked up at the sky.

The day was coming to a quick end. "Alright fine." June sighed. Vilkas smiled relieved that he was going to get to sit down finally. "Come on let's-" He cut himself off as he looked up at the distance. He furrowed his eyebrows down. June looked at him confused and than turned around looking down the road, she too furrowed her eyebrows down as she saw a figure running towards them.

Soon they heard shouting coming from it. It took them a moment to realize that it was Farkas. "Farkas!" Vilkas took off running towards him. June quickly ran after him. "There you guys are!" Farkas spoke in a tired voice. He knelt down catching his breath. "There you are!" Vilkas replied. "Where'd you go brother?" Vilkas looked at him noticing that he had different armor on. "It's..A long story." Farkas let out a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Come, we were just about to set up camp. You can tell us about it than." Vilkas patted Farkas on the shoulder and than they all walked off the road finding a place to set up their camp. It took the about an hour to get everything set up including the fire. After they set up camp they all sat down grabbing a bite to eat and Vilkas and June both listened to Farkas.

They were both frozen and in shock once he was done. Farkas rubbed his hands together as he stared at the fire, he was waiting for them to speak but they just stared at him in silence. "So..They're all dead than?" June slowly asked. "Yea..At least the ones at the camp.." Farkas answered queitly. "Don't be angry with yourself Farkas." Vilkas spoke. "I probably would of lost control too." He tried making his brother feel better but it didn't work.

Farkas just shrugged and let out a sigh. "Let's talk about the Thalmor for a moment." June quickly spoke out. "Why are they working with the cultist's? What could they possibly get from it?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. Farkas just shrugged again. "I don't know and I don't care right now. All I do know is that they are going to attack Whiterun and probably all of Skyrim here soon." Farkas looked up at them. Vilkas clenched his jaw as he started to think about the Companions. They wouldn't be able to take on a hole army of Thalmor, than he started thinking about all of the people in Whiterun that will be killed.

June let out a frustrated sigh, she bowed her head and rubbed her forehead. "I..I don't know what to do.." She spoke through her teeth. She was aggravated, worried, and angry. She hated not knowing. "We can't go back to Skyrim, not now." June sat up and stood up from the ground. She dusted her pants off and started to walk around. "I can though." Farkas looked up at her and watched her. "What?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "I can go back and warn them of the attack, maybe even help." Farkas looked at his brother.

"Alone?" Vilkas leaned forward. "It's better than doing nothing, you two can finish here and I'll go back to Skyrim. I have too..." Farkas slowly looked back down. "I don't think I'm much help to you here anyways." He shrugged. Vilkas looked up at June and she looked at him. They both met eye contact for a moment and than looked back at Farkas. "Are..Are you sure?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes, definitely." Farkas nodded. "Well, alright. If that's what you want to do." Vilkas nodded back. "Just know that you won't alone there for long, we'll come back as soon as we're finished here." Vilkas looked back at June and she nodded at Farkas. "Alright." He nodded back at June. "I'll head for Raven Rock tomorrow morning and take the first ship back." Farkas explained. "Okay, enough talk about this. Let's all sit here and have a good drink tonight...We might not have another chance.." Vilkas spoke in a low and almost sad voice.

Once he said that they all grew quiet, he was right. Who knew how long this would take and who knew what would happen next. Everything was an unknown and that is what scared June the most. She quickly shook her head knocking herself out of her thoughts and took a seat down next to Vilkas. Vilkas poured them all a mug of ale, they all toasted to each other and began their drinking. At least tonight, they could just sit and enjoy each others company.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning June and Vilkas parted ways with Farkas. Farkas had just reached Raven Rock and it was only late morning. He quickly bought some supplies in town and than made his way to the docks. He looked around for the same caption that brought them to Solstheim. Farkas saw the ship but did not see the caption. He walked over to the ship and grabbed one of the sailors attention. "Hey, where's your caption?" He asked. "He went for a supply run in town." The sailor answered him. "When will he be back?" Farkas asked. "I'm not sure, are you looking for passage to Skyrim?" The sailor dusted his hands off on his pants and stood up straight.

"Yea." Farkas nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you but the last thing I knew is that we weren't going to Skyrim for some time. I think the caption still has business here." The sailor crossed his arms. "Great..." Farkas sighed. He stood there rubbing the back of his neck trying to decide what he would do next. "Excuse me." An old woman approached Farkas. Farkas looked at her and examined her a bit. "I over heard that you need passage to Skyrim. Is that right?" She asked. "Yea it is." Farkas turned towards her. "I was just about to set sail to Skyrim. I can take you there if you like." She gave him a sweet smile. "That would be great." Farkas returned the smile.

He reached into his pocket taking out a coin purse. He tried handing it to her but she just put her hand on his wrist and gently pushed it away. "Don't worry about it dear." She smiled at him again. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, I'm just happy to help." She turned around and began to walk away. "It's this way." She pointed a head of her.

Farkas followed her on the docks, her boat was at the very end. He examined it, it was a good sized boat. Plenty of room for at least four people. "Make sure you have everything you need." The woman began to speak. "There's a storm coming.." She spoke quietly. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her and looked up at the sky. It was bright blue with no cloud in sight, he smelled the air and could only smell the ocean. There wasn't any signs of rain. "It doesn't look like it." He looked back at her.

"Oh, forgive me dear. I babble a lot, pay no mind to me." The old woman chuckled and started to prepare the ropes. Farkas just shrugged and stepped into the boat. He put his things in a safe and dry place. "Do you need any help?" He asked her. "No, I have it." She continued to work on the ropes. Farkas took a seat and watched her. There was something odd about this woman, she had a strange smell. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her closer.

The woman finished preparing everything and soon after they were sailing off. Farkas watched the town Raven Rock as they got farther away from it. "I'm sorry, I just realized that I haven't introduced myself." The old woman turned around looking at Farkas. "My name is Iraka." She gave him smile. Farkas looked at her and returned the smile. "My name is Farkas." He replied.

All she did was nod, as if she already knew what his name was. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows as he examined her more. Her hair was as white as snow and was tied up into a bun. Something gold caught his eye, he looked down at her chest and saw that an amulet of Mara hung from her neck. ' _Strange woman.._ ' Farkas thought to himself as he looked away and out at the sea. He let out a small sigh knowing that it was going to take a while to get back. With everything he knew, it was hard not to be anxious to get there. He just prayed that everything stayed as it was when they left.

"You look troubled dear." Iraka broke Farkas out of his train of thought. He blinked and slowly looked back at her. "It's nothing." He quickly cleared his throat and looked down at the floor of the boat. The chilly wind hit his back and sent chills down his spine. "I may be old but I'm not stupid. I can tell that something is bothering you but if you wish to not speak of it than I will drop it." She gave him a smile and than started to shift the sail so that the boat stayed on course.

Farkas leaned forward and clenched his jaw. He started to rub his hands together as a wave of emotions hit him. He was worried, not only about Skyrim but worried about his brother and June. What if they needed him and leaving got them hurt because they were one man short? Farkas ran his fingers through his hair and let out a tired sigh.

He was tired of it all. Tired of so many things going wrong, it felt like the gods had turned their backs to them and they had no luck on their side. But he had to stay strong, giving up and wining about it didn't do anything good and only made things worse. Farkas leaned his back against the wall of the boat and shut his eyes. The sun felt good on his face and he felt like he needed a small nap.

June and Vilkas made it back to the Skaal village and were now in Scorn's house speaking to him. "You think the book is a connection to Miraak?" Scorn furrowed his eyebrows down at June. "It has to be." She put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "It's what took me to him, like it was some kind of portal." She slowly looked at it. The minute her eyes hit it she got chills sent down her spine. "Hmm..." Scorn rubbed his beard as he too stared at it. "You are aware that this book belongs to the Daedric Prince that Miraak followed right?" Scorn looked back at June.

June quickly looked at him a bit surprised but than once she thought about it she realized that it made sense. "Than that just proves that this book is the key to Miraak." June stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Yes, I agree with you." Scorn looked back down to the book. "Maybe where the book took you was a part of Oblivion that Hermaeus Mora rules. Perhaps that is were Miraak dwells." Scorn examined the book. "That just makes things worse.." June's stomach started to twist and turn.

It made sense to her though. She remembered what the area around her looked like when she was teleported to Miraak. It looked like something from a nightmare. If Miraak was a servant to Hermaeus Mora it made sense that he was there. Everything was finally starting to fall together, now June just needed to figure out how to get back to him. "Do you think this book could take me back?" June quickly asked. "I..I don't know.." Scorn furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Do you really want to go back?" He asked. "No, but I don't have a choice. I can't just wait till Miraak returns. Who knows how powerful he will be than. If I am to get rid of him than this is the way how." June grabbed the book. "Now hold on a minute." Vilkas stepped forward.

"I don't think this safe." He looked at her concerned. "Nothing is safe anymore.." She frowned as she looked down at the book. Before anyone said anything else June quickly opened the book, she closed her eyes awaiting the disturbing tenticals from before but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked down at the book confused. "It seems to be only a one time thing." Scorn walked over to her and took the book examining it more.

June let out a sigh of disappointment, Vilkas looked relieved. When she opened up the book he thought he was going to have a heart attack. "How am I suppose to get there than.." June mumbled to herself. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. "This is not the only book..." Scorn slowly spoke. June quickly looked up at him. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "I know of more books like this one." Scorn placed the book back down on the table.

"Not long ago a Dark Elf wizard came to our village seeking knowledge of these books. He claimed that he was researching the power and history behind them. I told him little of the books, I feel that no one should have access to these books but I know that he was on the right path towards them. If you truly believe that these can help you stop Miraak than I strongly suggest that you go speak to him." Scorn stood up straight and placed his arms behind his back.

"Do you know where I can find him?" June asked. "He told me that I could find him Tel Mithryn if I were to change my mind, it's South from here. If I were to guess it's probaby a three day journey." Scorn explained. "I guess that's where we go next." June sighed. "Are you sure?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "It's the only lead we have." June crossed her arms. Vilkas looked like he wanted to say something but he just frowned at her and turned around leaving the house. June watched him confused but just turned back to Scorn. "Can you mark it on my map?" She asked pulling it out of her satchel. "I can try. I've never been there before, I'll circle the area I believe it is in." Scorn grabbed his ink pen and circled June's map.

Vilkas stormed out of the house mumbling to himself, it annoyed him how June just did whatever without considering anyone else's feelings about it. He understood that this was different, he understood that a lot was at stake but if she just slowed down and talked to him about it first...He didn't really know what they would talk about. They knew what to do and than they had to do it. It was that simple though it did not feel that simple to Vilkas.

Vilkas sighed as he came to a stop at the edge of the path, he crossed his arms and looked out at the distance. The real problem he had with all of this is that there were a lot of unknowns. They knew more than they did when they started but they still didn't know enough...and that could get them killed..that could get June killed... Vilkas clenched his jaw at the very thought of it. Loosing her would destroy him.

Hearing approaching footsteps behind him snapped him out of it, he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. By the scent in the air he already knew it was June. "Why did you storm off?" She asked coming to a stop beside him. Vilkas clenched his jaw again and just kept looking out at the distance. He watched a few birds fly away. "Hello?" June quickly stepped in front of him making him look at her. "It doesn't matter." He quickly looked away. June crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

The look she was giving him only made him more annoyed. He sneered at her and turned his whole body away from her. "It doesn't matter." He said again with a more serious tone to his voice. "Fine than, if it doesn't matter than let's go." She quickly turned around and began to walk away. Vilkas snapped his head at her surprised and angry that she just completely brushed it away like that. It made him so angry that he almost didn't follow her but of course he did. Even though she was frustrating he still loved her and wouldn't let her face this alone. They walked in silence with tension growing between them. Vilkas let out a small sigh as he just wanted this all to end.

Days, no two weeks had gone by and there was still no word from General Tullius or Ulfric Stormcloak. Seradia rocked back and forth in her seat, she was nervous and scared. The feeling she had did not go away, and it was a bad feeling. She knew something bad was going to happen and it was killing her not being able to do anything about it. The Yarl had told her to calm down many times but each time he said it, it only made her fear grow. She was alone in this, and that is what scared her the most.

If..When the Thalmor attack a lot of people will die, she will most likely die..again! Seradia quickly got up from her seat and started to pace back and forth in her room. She had locked herself in her room so that she could be away from all the people, from all the scared soldiers. She wondered if Ulfric or Tullius will even come. Will they just let them die because they don't believe them or because Balgruuf had not claimed a side yet? Was the hatred between them so intense that they were willing to just let innocent's fall? Or maybe it was fear, fear of fighting against the Thalmor again. Fear of starting another war.

Seradia let out a deep sigh and stopped her pacing, she looked up at the ceiling and just stared at it. ' _I don't know what to do.._ ' She felt a lump rise in her throat along with her fear rising to her heart. Her heart ached and it thumped against her chest. She slowly turned her head and looked out the window, night was falling fast. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain any minute now. For some reason the cloudy sky reminded her of when they were cornered on the cliff, when she...fell..

Everything felt similar, the feeling inside her was even the same. The sound of rushing footsteps in the hallway made her snap out of it. She jumped from all the yelling and than a loud horn echoed outside. Once Seradia heard that horn she froze, she knew what was about to happen. The horn kept repeating and each time it did the more it made Seradia's ears ring. ' _It's happening.._ ' She quickly ran to her window and opened it. She looked outside and saw a whole army of Thalmor marching for the city. The numbers were great, too great to count. ' _War.._ ' The sound of their marching feet echoed in Seradia's mind. It was as if it were a count down to the slaughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Yelling and screaming filled the streets of Whiterun, Seradia hid in her room. She was crouching in the corner hugging her knees to her chest. ' _What do I do...What do I do..._ ' She asked herself many times. Heavy rain was falling from the sky and thunder shook the building. She could hear the fighting outside. She ran her hands up into her hair and closed her eyes. ' _Gods..What do I do.._ ' Tears ran down her face as her fear struck her like any blade would. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest, it felt like it was going to explode any moment.

She felt like a scared little girl hiding in the dark, she felt weak and useless. She was no match for the Thalmor, what could she possibly do? In that moment she heard a loud scream making her snap out of it. It was a child's scream. ' _The only children that would be in here would be the Yarl's...The Thalmor must of found them!_ ' Seradia quickly jumped up with no hesitation. She grabbed the staff that Iraka gave her and bolted out of the room.

She heard the screams again and rushed down the hall way towards them. She turned a couple corners and looked into a couple rooms but didn't find them. "Help!" She heard the child call. She turned seeing the door leading to the basement. She quickly opened it and rushed downstairs. "Yell all you like but no one is here to save you!" The Thalmor soldier yelled at them. The three children were huddled in the corner crying and holding each other.

The Thalmor soldier swung his sword up in the air but before he could struck it at the children Seradia quickly swung her staff casting a line of fire at him. The Thalmor quickly caught fire and he was only able to scream in pain for a minute before he died. The children covered the eyes and ears shielding themselves from his burning body. Seradia rushed over to them and knelt down in front of them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked. They slowly looked at her and nodded, they were full of sniffles with tears running down their face.

Seradia sighed in relief and gave them a soft smile. "You guys are safe now, just stay down here and no one will hurt you." She whispered to them in a soothing voice. "You're not going to stay here with us?" The little girl's lip trembled. Seradia blinked and just stared at her for a moment. "No, I can't. I need to go out and help in any way I can. There are more children out there." Seradia gave her another soft smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to lock the door. Don't let anyone in unless your absolutely sure it's your father." Seradia ordered them. They looked at each other and than looked back at her nodding.

Seradia stood up and left the basement, she locked the door behind her and put crates in front of it to make sure that no one would try and get in. She turned and started walking back down the hall. Seradia was still scared, her stomach hurt and her heart never slowed down but if she hadn't acted those children would of died. More children will die if she doesn't do something. It would of been easier to go back in her room and hide but she wouldn't dare. She would never forgive herself if innocent's died because she was too afraid to help.

The guards were clearly out numbered so they needed as much help as they could get. Seradia ran down the stairs, the Yarl's palace was completely empty. It seemed even the Yarl was out fighting, he was fighting for his people. Seradia stopped at the giant double doors, she could hear the fighting outside. She took in a deep breath and than pushed them open. High winds almost knocked her back but she managed to stand her ground. Her hair whipped around her and the cold rain made her shiver.

She ran across the bridge, she gasped as she saw the battle before her. Citizens laid on the ground dead, along with many guards. She saw all of the Companions were fighting against the Thalmor, protecting all that they could. Seradia clenched her jaw and quickly bolted down the stairs, she had to join them. When she reached the bottom she was about to run to where the Companions were but a scream in the distance stopped her.

She quickly looked and saw a woman had fallen to the ground, she had an arrow sticking out of her leg and in her arms was a small child. A Thalmor soldier was charging at her. Seradia quickly took off towards them, before the Thalmor soldier got any closer to the woman Seradia spun her staff in her hands and slammed it on the ground sending lighting into the stream of water on the street. The Thalmor was quickly electrocuted and fell to the ground dead.

Seradia rushed to the woman. "Are you okay?!" Seradia yelled over the fighting and high winds. "My leg is hurt and my child is unconscious!" The woman cried. Seradia looked at the child and saw that her eyes were closed, bruises decorated the childs face and burns ran down her neck. Seradia quickly knelt to the ground and held her hands over the child. A warm glow came from her hands, a gold aura left her palms and surrounded the child. The aura slowly soaked into the body of the little girl and once it did the little girl gasped and started to cough.

The woman hugged her child and started to sob. "Thank you! Oh thank you!" She cried as she held her child close to her. "Come on, I'll get you to the Temple of Kynareth." Seradia quickly helped the woman up and walked her to the Temple. When they came inside the building was already full of citizens and the injured. "Over here." The Priestess led them to an empty bench. The woman sat down and hugged her child again.

"Are these people safe here?" Seradia asked looking around. "I don't know.." The Priestess sighed. "The Temple is holy ground but that doesn't mean the Thalmor will respect that.." The Priestess started to work on the woman's wound. "Is there any place that's safe?" Seradia asked as she looked at everybody. "Well.." The Priestess stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground. "There are Catacombs underneath the Temple..It connects to the Hall of the Dead." The Priestess looked up at Seradia. "Get everybody there as fast as you can, I'm going to go see if anybody else needs help out there." Seradia quickly turned and ran out of the Temple.

Of course there were more that needed help, everybody needed help. But Seradia was just one person, she was going to do what ever she could to save them all. Seradia rushed outside, she held her arm up above her eyes trying to shield them from the heavy rain. Screams filled the city, it seemed like the Thalmor was winning. Seradia quickly took off down the street, she saw an old man cornered by two Thalmor soldiers. Seradia quickly shot lighting at them stopping them in their place. Seradia ran to him and instructed him to go to the Temple.

Once she saw him off she ran down the stairs that led to the main gate to Whiterun. When she reached the bottom she saw that the gate had been completely knocked down. "Burn them down! Burn them all down dammit!" She heard a general command. The Thalmor soldiers were all lined up and were throwing fire balls a the houses. Despite the rain the hay on the roof top's quickly caught on fire and began to burn. It seemed like the Thalmor weren't even going to let the rain stop them, no matter how much fire the rain washed away the Thalmor just kept throwing more.

Several building's had already been burned enough to where only pillars stood. ' _If they can make fire burn than so can I!_ ' Seradia glared at them and quickly swung her staff sending a wall of fire out at them. The fire was bright and it burned greatly. Before they could act they were quickly set on fire, it didn't seem to kill them but it did injure them bad enough to where they couldn't move. The General quickly looked at Seradia and glared at her. He took his sword out and charged at her.

Seradia managed to dodge his swinging sword but he was also making sure she wasn't having enough time to cast any spells. Several times she blocked his attacks with her staff. The General managed to back her up against a wall, he was pushing his blade against her staff hard. She thought her staff was going to break in half. The General looked into her eyes and glared at her deeply, Seradia glared right back. Her green eyes burned right into his, she did not back down.

Her arms started ache and his blade got closer to her, she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. ' _Dammit._ ' Seradia winced as he slammed his sword back on her staff. She started to loose grip but before she did an arrow came flying out of the distance and hit the General in the side of his throat. The General gagged on his own blood and fell to the ground choking. Seradia looked at the arrow, of course June was the first one to come to her mind when she saw it.

She quickly looked up with hope in her eyes but instead June it was an army of Stormcloak soldiers running in through the gate with Ulfric Stormcloak leading them. Seradia dropped her arms and watched them run by. She was happy and relieved to see them but she was disappointed that it wasn't June. She stepped over the body of the General and watched them take out the Thalmor in the streets like it was nothing.

They have seemed to show up just in time. The Stormcloak soldiers were taking the Thalmor out with barely a struggle. Seradia could hear Ulfric's loud booming shouts echo through the city. "Help! Somebody help!" Seradia heard a man shouting. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She than realized that the shouting was coming from inside a burning house.

She ran to the building and she could hear the yells from inside. There was more than one person in there! Seradia tried opening the door but it was burning hot, she winced at the pain and jumped back. She looked up at the house and tried finding a new way inside. When she didn't see another way in she just took in a big breath of air and summoned all of her magic at once. She than used the force of her magic to break down the door. Luckily the house didn't come down with it.

She rushed inside and once she got in she immediately started coughing from the smoke. "Is someone there!? Please help us we're trapped!" She heard the man's call again. Seradia covered her mouth and nose in her sleeve and started walking, dodging falling planks of wood and flames. "Over here!" She heard the man cough out. She looked and saw the man along with a woman who was his wife and a boy who was his son. They were trapped in a room that had collapsed, the fallen roof had blocked the door and they were trapped in a small corner surrounded by flames.

"Hold on!" Seradia yelled as she started moving the wood pieces. But once she moved one of them it caused more of the roof to fall and it made a giant piece fall near the family almost landing on them. ' _Dammit..I can't move this without the whole roof falling down on them._ ' Seradia started to quickly look around in a panic. She looked up and saw the hole in the roof that fell in, she could see that it was low enough for them to climb through to the second floor if she helped them.

Seradia quickly turned and rushed up the stairs, she had to jump over several fallen pillars. She made it to the room that was over the room with the family in it. "Up here!" She called to them. They looked up at her confused. "Here, take my hand." She grabbed a hold of a post that was sticking out of the wall and leaned down stretching her arm out.

The mother quickly picked her son up and held him up first. Seradia grabbed his hand and pulled him up. After him it was the mothers turn, the father helped the mother up by pushing her up when Seradia grabbed her hand. After the mother than it was the fathers turn. "Here." Seradia held her hand out. The mother also held her hand out knowing that Seradia wouldn't be able to bring the large man up by herself.

The father grabbed both of their hands and though they struggled they managed to bring him up to the second floor. "Alright this way!" Seradia coughed out. They carefully made their way to the stairs and walked down it covering their mouths and noses. Once they reached the bottom floor they ran out of the house together. As soon as they stepped outside the house collapsed on its self and quickly burned to ashes. Seradia gasped and just stared at it, if they had been in there any longer they would've gone down with it.

"Thank you!" The man quickly took her hand into his grabbing her attention back. "Thank you so much!" He had tears running down his eyes. Seradia nodded and quickly pointed. "Go to the Temple and go into the catacombs you'll be able to stay safe there!" She instructed them. They nodded and quickly took off for the Temple. Seradia watched them and than suddenly winced from a quick pain in her arm. She looked at it and saw that it as burned, her adrenaline must of kept her from feeling the burn when she was inside.

"Fall back!" A Thalmor soldier bumped her hard as he ran past her. Whatever Thalmor were left were now fleeing with the Stormcloaks right behind them. "Leave non of them alive men!" She heard Ulfric order. She watched them being chased out of the city, she suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and her whole body ached. Seradia slowly looked around at the city, the scene in front of her looked familiar and it took her a moment to realize why.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the sky, she saw the flames from the buildings stretch towards the sky as if they were reaching for the heavens and than she started walking around in a hurry and saw blood soaked blades laying on the ground. Iraka had told her of this, it was one of her visions...It was a warning of war. Seradia felt her heart sink and her stomach ache, so much death and so much blood had been spread today...She slowly looked up at the sky letting the cold rain hit her face.

If it wasn't for the Stormcloak's than Whiterun would of surely fallen, Seradia would of fallen. She remembered something else that Iraka had told her. ' _What you may think is the end is the very beginning.._ ' The words repeated in her mind in the voice of Iraka. At first Seradia didn't know what it meant but now she does. It was definitely the beginning of something horrible, it was the beginning of a real war in Skyrim but between who was still a mystery.


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I'VE BEEN BUSY! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW! HOPEFULLY I WILL GET A COUPLE DONE NEXT TIME I POST ^_^"**

* * *

It took June and Vilkas a few days to reach their destination but once they did, they just stood there for a while staring at the strange buildings in front of them. There were only a few homes, if that's what you called them. They seemed to be made into giant mushrooms but the main one was build into a tree. It definitely looked alien to Vilkas and June. They both glanced at each other for a moment and than began to approach the main building.

Outside of the home was a young Dark Elf wizard boy who seemed to be practicing his magic. He payed no attention to them as they passed by, he was too focused on his magic. Watching him reminded June of Seradia, she remembered that Seradia would spend hours outside working on her spells. June had to shake herself out of it, thinking about it made her become upset and mourn her friend more.

"Strange place." Vilkas mumbled to himself as they walked up the giant ramp leading to the door. "You sure we can trust...who ever it is that lives here." Vilkas stopped and turned towards June. "Let's find out." June replied as she opened the door. Vilkas watched her walk in and as soon as she took a step she suddenly went flying up. "June!" Vilkas yelled running through the door and as soon as he did the same thing happened to him.

It happened so fast the next thing he knew he was thrown down onto a hard wooden floor. He heard a small cough under neath him. "Get off me.." June coughed out. Vilkas quickly got up and helped June off the floor. "Sorry! Are you okay?" Vilkas asked. June took a deep breath and nodded. She rubbed her back as she stood up straight. "I see I have visitors." They both jumped from the sudden voice. They looked to see an old Dark Elf wizard standing across the room looking at them.

The Dark Elf and June's eyes met each at once. "Wait..I remember you." June furrowed her eyebrows down. It was the same Dark Elf wizard from the shrine in Raven Rock. She met him before she cleansed the stone, he was examining the people there. "Yes..You're the one who was able to resist the power from the stone..." The wizard walked over to June and examined her. Vilkas watched him closely.

"So tell me." He quickly turned around and walked away from them. "What brings you to my home?" He stopped but still didn't look at them. "The Skaal told me to come here, they said that you are...an expert of some things." June slowly approached him. "I am an expert on a lot of things, so you will have to be specific." He slowly turned his head. "What do you know about this." June reached into her bag and pulled out the black book.

He turned around and quickly took the book from her. "Where did you get this!?" He sounded amazed as he examined it. He opened it and skimmed through it. "We found it in Miraak's tower." June answered as she watched him. "Interesting..." He shut the book and looked at her. He stood there for a moment just examining her. "Who are you?" He asked approaching. "My name is June, I'm the Dragonborn." She introduced herself. "The Dragonborn!? Even more interesting." He rubbed his beard as he examined her again.

"That explains how you were able to get yourself out of the stone's power..." He began to circle her looking her from head to toe. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he watched this strange man. "Tell me who you are and what you know about Hermaeus Mora." June spoke with a firm voice. "My name is Neloth..Hermaeus Mora..Yes I know quite a bit about that one..." He stopped and walked over to his desk. He set the black book down and starting going through his papers. "Hermaeus Mora..The Daedric Prince of knowledge and and fate. I don't know as much as I wish, but I do know that he is the keeper of the unknown." Neloth spoke quietly.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Vilkas asked stepping forward. "Did you not just hear what I said boy!?" Neloth raised his voice at Vilkas. "He is the keeper of the unknown, the ones who would portray him as an only evil being are the fools. His plain of Oblivion is an endless library full of knowledge that we couldn't even dream of!" Neloth turned around and approached Vilkas as he spoke. "Just imagine the kind of power he has hidden away." He got close to Vilkas. "Maybe it should stay hidden." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Bah! You are just as foolish as the Skaal." He turned back around and walked back to his desk.

"Now..Why are you so interested?" He looked at June and cocked an eyebrow. "You are familiar with Miraak yes? I assume so because you are the one who pointed me to his tower." June crossed her arms. "Miraak...Yes, I know of him. He's a bit famous at the moment considering he's having his little cult brainwash everyone including the Thalmor.." Neloth leaned forward on his desk looking down at the black book. June tensed up, her and Vilkas both exchanged quick glances and than looked back at Neloth. "How do you know their brainwashing the Thalmor?" June quickly asked.

Neloth scoffed at June's question. "Any fool can see it, sadly everyone is Solstheim is a fool." Neloth shook his head. "It would make sense that the Dragonborn would be interested in a..former Dragonborn." Neloth stood up straight and turned back around. "Not so much of a former since he's still somehow alive." June looked away. "He's not alive..not truly.." Neloth rubbed his beard. "It's true that he still exists but he only in Hermaeus Mora's Oblivion. There he is drawing power and working his way back to our world, which is troublesome indeed because if he returns that means we're all doomed. Even I." Neloth shrugged.

June looked back at him and continued to listen. "I'm sure he knows of you by now also. A Dragonborn can sense a Dragonborn I wager, he's probably excited that you're here." Neloth walked towards another desk and started digging through his drawers. "Excited?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "Yes, Excited." Neloth pulled out a journal and started to flip through the pages. "But I'm here to stop him, not be friends." June watched him. "And he knows that. Do you think he should be afraid of you? You!?" He sounded amused.

June furrowed her eyebrows down again. "He fears no one and nothing, Miraak will get his hands on you and take your soul. With it, he will be strong enough to return to Tamriel." Neloth quickly shut the journal and grabbed a map examining it. "My soul.." June put her hand to her chest. "The Dragonborn's soul is the soul of a dragon, maybe even stronger than a soul of a dragon. He can return with out it but it would just be easier to take yours. That's what I would do anyways." He shrugged again. Vilkas sneered at him as he spoke.

"I would suggest you hide somewhere, when he returns he will find you and harvest your soul even here in our world it will grant him power we can't even imagine." Neloth dipped his pen in ink and started to write on his map. "No, I'm not hiding! I will find him first and destroy him first!" June yelled. Neloth through his head back and began to laugh loudly. "What?! You!?" Neloth was very amused. "Yes me!" June glared at him. "Do you honestly think your a match for him?" Neloth chuckled. "I..I don't know but I gotta try.." June slowly looked down.

"Well I guess the fact of trying is better than nothing..Some would call you brave for it..I call you stupid." Neloth spoke with a sigh. Neloth quickly rolled up his map and stuck it in a bag along with his journal and black book. "Come along now, we better leave before it gets dark. Better that way." Neloth quickly walked past them. "Wait..What?" June looked at him confused. "You do want to find out how to stop Miraak and reach him yes?" Neloth turned around and looked at her annoyed. June slowly nodded. "Well than come on. You're not going to find out anything but standing there looking stupid." Neloth turned back around.

"Do..you know how?" June slowly asked. "No but I do know how you can find out. I'll explain on the way." Neloth crossed his arms as he waited for her to follow. June and Vilkas both exchanged glances and than walked to him. "No no, not you." Neloth pointed at Vilkas. "What? Why not?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "I usually don't help people and take them along with me so this is a special occasion. I will only take one and since she is the Dragonborn, I will take her." Neloth crossed his arms. "I also don't like the look of you." Neloth looked away.

Vilkas glared at him and opened his mouth to argue with him but June quickly put her hands on his chest and backed him up. "It's okay Vilkas, I'll go." June spoke in a whisper. "No! It's not okay!" Vilkas quickly looked at her. "We don't even know if we can trust this guy! You honestly think I'm going to let you go alone with him!?" Vilkas shouted a little bit. "Yes I do." June kept her face straight. "Because this is probably the only chance I have at finding out about Miraak and how to reach him." June explained. "We can't afford to be suspicious anymore, you know I can handle myself." June grabbed his arm.

Vilkas quickly looked away letting out a frustrated sigh. "Vilkas.." June tried looking at his face but he kept looking away from her. Vilkas just stood there for a moment thinking and than slowly looked back down at her. "Alright..Fine.." Vilkas spoke a little annoyed. June's eyes went soft as she squeezed his arm a sighed again and calmed down. "Go on. He's probably getting impatient." Vilkas nudged his head towards Neloth. June stared at him for a moment and than nodded. She slowly let go of his arm and walked to Neloth. "You done? Let's go." With out another glance Neloth jumped down getting caught by some invisible magic. June did the same and landed on the floor, they both quickly left and Vilkas stayed behind in Neloth's home.

It took Farkas a few days to reach Skyrim, when he saw it from the distance in the boat it made him happy to be back home. After saying his goodbyes to Iralath to made his way back to Whiterun. It took him almost a week to reach it. When he did, the sight..was horrible. He stood there staring at the ruins of his home city with his mouth wide open. Buildings had been burned down to ash and he could see pools of blood stained onto the streets. ' _I'm too late.._ ' A painful lump rised in his throat as his heart ached for the people he once protected here.

The city seemed empty and abandoned, he stood there staring at it till something suddenly hit him. ' _The Companions!_ ' Farkas took off sprinting down town. His family, were they still there? He prayed to the gods that they were okay, he prayed to only find an empty building and not their bodies. He ran through what was once the Marketplace and made his way to Jorrvaskr. The strong building was still standing, he walked around the building and felt relieved that there were no signs of bodies..yet.

He slowly opened the door and entered the building, the main room was empty and there were still no bodies. ' _Maybe they made it out..._ ' Farkas thought with hope in his heart. He slowly walked to the table and put his hand on it. A flash of memories came to him, memories of him and his friends together here. Of Seradia. He clenched his jaw as his heart started to ache, it had been months since than but it still felt like it was just yesterday when he lost her.

"Farkas." He jumped at his name being called. He turned around seeing that it was Kodlak. "Kodlak!" Farkas said with a glad smile. "You're okay!" Farkas quickly walked up to him and they both gave each other a rough hug. "It's good to see you boy." Kodlak laughed as Farkas hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Kodlak asked pulling away from Farkas. "I learned what the Thalmor were going to do here and came back hoping I could warn everyone but..It looks like I'm too late." Farkas slowly looked down.

"No you're not, not really. Luckily the Yarl was already warned before the attack so everybody was ready, it still didn't stop us from loosing people though.." Kodlak sighed. "I see.." Farkas slowly looked down. "Where is everybody who survived?" Farkas looked back up at him. "They are all in Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak and his soldiers came just in time and saved the rest of the citizens. They took all the injured and the lost back at Windhelm to recover from this tragic mess.." Kodlak answered. "Was it Ulfric that warned everyone?" Farkas asked.

Kodlak's eyes suddenly went soft and a small smile appeared on his face. "No..It wasn't Ulfric.." Kodlak placed his hand on Farkas's shoulder and gave him another smile. Farkas looked at him confused, it looked like Kodlak wanted to tell him something but he kept his mouth shut. "Come, let's make our way to Windhelm. You will learn the rest there." Kodlak patted his shoulder and walked past him leaving the building. Farkas watched him and than quickly followed, for some reason Farkas got a strange feeling inside him. He wasn't sure what it was or what it ment but something was waiting for him in Windhelm. He sighed at the thought of traveling back. It was a long journey back to Whiterun and now he had to make his way back to Windhelm.


	17. Chapter 17

As June and Neloth traveled together he explained all he knew of the black books and his studies. He told June that from his research he learned the location of another book, he believes that the book is in a Dwarven Ruin called Nchardak. The journey took a few days but to June it felt like weeks. Traveling with this old wizard was not pleasant, he also had a temper problem which only made it worse for them to get along because June also had her own temper problem.

As they approached the ruin they stopped seeing that others have taken notice to the ruin. It was not the Thalmor or the Cultist, in fact it just looked like normal people. Bandits most likely. "Don't worry I magically sealed the entrance in case anyone tried to get in." Neloth quickly spoke as he crossed his arms and examined the bandits. "I didn't think anyone would actually come here though..." He mumbled rubbing his beard. "It's a ruin..People explore these kind of things all the time." June placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the ruin. Half of it was sunken in water.

"Well I suppose you're right." Neloth sighed a bit annoyed by the distraction. "We'll need to take care of these thugs before we can enter." Neloth looked at June. "By "we" you mean me going and killing them right?" June looked away. "Precisely." Neloth turned around and walked away. He sat on a rock and pulled out his journal. June sighed as she pulled out her bow and started shooting arrows out. Her arrows hit most of the bandits in the head, the others missed from them dodging them.

The bandits tried charging at her but they weren't fast enough and not good enough. Before they could ever come close to reaching her she quickly shot them down, there wasn't very many of them so it didn't take long to get rid of them. "It's done." June put her bow back in its place and started to approach the ruin with out waiting for Neloth.

Neloth quickly put his journal back in his bag and caught up to her. "This will only take a moment." He said as he stopped in front of the large metal door. Neloth raised his hands in the air and while he did the door began to glow as did his hands. He had to concentrate for a moment and than quickly jerked his arms back behind him casting the spell away. When the spell disappeared the doors slowly opened. "After you." He nodded to June.

June hesitantly walked in, the last time she was in a Dwarven Ruin she almost died along with Vilkas and Brynjolf so she made sure to watch out for traps and walked carefully in. "Stop being so slow." Neloth complained as he quickly walked by her. She tensed up watching him but than just sneered and quickly followed after him. They walked down the large hallway and than Neloth came to a sudden stop almost making June run into him. "Ah here it is.." He spoke not caring that he almost made her fall.

June quickly walked around him, she saw him looking down at the floor. She furrowed her eyebrows down and looked at the floor as well, underneath them was a giant glass window and under that window was a large black book. June's eyes widened when she saw it, just looking a the book gave her chills and made her stomach turn. "This was once a grand library." Neloth began to explain. "The Dwarves knew of the books power and locked it away here. Not sure if to keep the power to themselves or keep it locked away because its power was a threat. No one knows, hardly anyone knows about this book alone." Neloth looked back up and began to walk again.

June followed after him and continued to listen to him. "This place is magnificent, I've barely been able to scratch the surface here." He sounded disappointed but also amazed. "So how do we get the book?" June asked. "We can't." He answered quickly. "What? Why not?" June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "That is why." He came to stop and pointed. June looked at him and looked where he was pointing. Her eyes widened as there was a large body of water in front of her. She walked to the edge of the floor and looked down at the dark murky water. Her stomach twisted as her mind went to the worst. The worst being that anything could be in that water though it was unlikely. "We need a key to reach the book and the key is a puzzle." Neloth walked up beside her and looked around at the flooded floor below them.

"A puzzle?" June asked keeping her eyes on the dark water. "Yes, a puzzle." He answered shortly. "What kind of puzzle?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "Look over here." Neloth walked to the side to some kind of pedistal. June followed him and examined it. It had an empty slot on top of it as if something belonged to it. Before she could wonder what, Neloth pulled out a small metal box. It was a dwarven cube. He placed the cube in its spot and once it latched the water began to drain but only half way, June suddenly heard a clicking noise and turned around seeing four more pedestals rise from the floor surrounding the glass window that had the book.

"We need to get the water level low enough to reach the bottom floor and find the main Dwarven cubes." Neloth explained. "To do that we must find the other pedestals." He looked at June. "I take it you don't know where they are?" June asked. "Do you take me for some kind of foolish explorer? Of course I know where they are!" He suddenly stormed off. "I've come here plenty times to study the carvings and scrolls, I know enough." He walked to another giant metal door. He released his spell on it and watched it open. "Down there." He turned and pointed down the stairs that were behind the door.

June furrowed her eyebrows down and walked to him. "It's where we need to go if you're wanting that book." Neloth crossed his arms. June could hear water down the stairs and suddenly felt regret for coming with this old fool. "I'm guessing it's going to be harder than just wonder down there..." June mumbled. "Of course, nothing is easy. The main cubes are locked away in rooms that are flooded. That's why we need to find the other pedestals to get rid of the water." Neloth began to walk down the stairs. June sighed and followed him. ' _Here we go..._ '

It took just as long to reach Windhelm just like before, Farkas already felt home sick from being on the road too long. Kodlak explained what was going on. Surprisingly General Tulius is going to meet with Ulfric in Windhelm to discuss the Thalmor attack. Farkas was really surprised that the Imperial would agree to such a thing but they probably saw Whiterun themselves when passing by it to reach Windhelm. Ulfric wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Tulius now that they have another common problem.

When they walked through the gates Farkas looked around at all of the crowded people. Luckily most from Whiterun had survived and Farkas was relieved to see the familiar faces. "It's a good thing the Yarl was warned before the attack." Farkas said. "Yes.." Kodlak cleared his throat. "I'm going to go to the palace to see if the talks between Tulius and Ulfric had started yet." Kodlak came to a stop. He looked at Farkas and than looked to the side towards the Market place.

Farkas raised an eyebrow as he watched him. Kodlak cleared his throat again and looked back at Farkas. He placed his hand on Farkas's shoulder. "There's a building to the right down the alley from the Market place that Ulfric is letting the Yarl use to heal his wounded people. Most of the Companions are there helping, why don't you go join them? I'm sure they need the help." Kodlak gave Farkas a smile and than let go of his shoulder walking away. "Uh..Okay.." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Kodlak walk away.

Farkas did as Kodlak said, he went to the Market place than turned down the alley and turned right. It was a large building and he saw some of the Companions standing outside talking. It was Aela and Skjor. "Hey!" Farkas quickly ran up to them. "Farkas! What are you doing here?" Aela smiled glad to see her shield-brother in piece. "I came to Skyrim after hearing that the Thalmor was planning on attacking, but I came too late." Farkas looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Vilkas and June still in Morrowind?" Skjor asked raising an eyebrow. Farkas replied with a nod.

Aela and Skjor quickly exchanged looks and than looked back at Farkas. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "N-nothing." Aela gave him a quick smile. "Head on inside and go to the herbal room." Aela nudged her head to the door. "What for?" Farkas asked. "Just do it ice brain." She smiled again. Farkas raised an eyebrow at her and than just shrugged walking past them and inside the building.

Inside were cots laying about on the floor, most of them were full of the injured and sick. Farkas saw the priestess from Whiterun tending to them as fast as she could. ' _How could one person possibly heal all these people?'_ He wondered as he watched her heal her patients quickly. ' _She must have some kind of help.._ ' Farkas looked around but didn't see anybody else but her. Surprisingly the injured didn't look too bad, who ever was healing them with her was doing a good job. A loud crash came from the next room making Farkas jump, it was the herbal room that Aela told him to go to. He furrowed his eyebrows down and slowly walked in.

He looked around at all of the pots of plants and herbs hanging on the wall to dry out. "Dammit." He heard a woman's voice come from behind a shelf. He looked down seeing dirt spilled on the floor from behind it. He was just about to walk over to see if she needed help but before he could even take a step she walked out. Farkas froze and for a moment his heart stopped, he felt him self grow pale as he didn't believe what he was seeing.

It was the only he ever loved, the woman he thought he lost. Seradia. She had cut her hand on the pot and was about to go get some bandages but when she looked up seeing that it was Farkas she gasped. Farkas's eyes were wide as he stared at her and examined every possible feature of her to make sure it was really her. ' _Why must my brain trick me like this?..It is a trick right? She couldn't possibly.._ ' Farkas shut his eyes tight for a second and than opened them back up expecting it to just be a stranger but now. She was still there.

Seradia held her hurt hand as she watched Farkas. He wasn't saying anything, it even looked like he wasn't breathing. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest and she felt her throat tighten. Seeing him was such a welcoming sight but she wasn't sure if it was the same for him, by the way he was looking at her. It almost made her cry remembering that her friends thought she was dead, this whole time..Farkas thought she was dead...What could of possibly been in his mind this whole time without her by his side?

Seradia clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, she let a small smile form on her face as her eyes went soft and tears started to roll down her cheek. "What's the matter Farkas?" Her voice made him jump. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She forced a small laugh out with it but her tears were a big sign that she did not find it funny.

Suddenly Farkas lunged at her making her take a quick step back but she wasn't fast enough. The next thing she knew he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close to him. His warm body was pushed against hers and it was a welcomed feeling. Farkas inhaled deeply taking in her scent, it was definatly her. "I can't believe it.." Seradia heard him whisper as he berried his face into her kneck. "You're alive..." His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer to him. Seradia felt more tears fall from her eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

They both stood there in each others embrace, Farkas slowly pulled back and looked down into her eyes. He placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away. Farkas lowered his face to hers and their slips slowly touched and went into a deep kiss. It was a moment that Farkas had longed for since they met and a moment that he regretted not doing when she died. But now she was here, she was actually here with him and he wasn't going to waste this chance that was given to him by the gods.

Farkas's warm kiss made goosebumps appear on Seradia's skin. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back matching his lips motion. It was a slow, deep, passionate kiss. After several minutes Farkas slowly pulled away and looked back into her eyes. Seeing her bright green eyes light up with his made a smile appear on his face. "I can't believe it.." He whispered again. "You already said that." Seradia smiled. "I know..It's just..How? I saw.." Farkas couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Seradia sighed and looked down but kept the smile on her face. "It's..a long story.." She looked back up at him. Farkas rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and continued to look into her eyes. He slowly lowered his head letting their foreheads touch and rest on each other. Part of him didn't care how she was alive but he had a feeling that it was something he needed to know. So Seradia took his hand and led him to a bench and began to explain the whole thing.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dammit!" June yelled as she was thrown against the wall. She was fighting a Dwarven Sphere, an enchanted Dwarven Sphere that had lightening bolts. Neloth was sitting on some stairs across the room examining the map of the ruin. June quickly drew her blade blocking the Sphere's next attack. "Are you almost finished over there?" Neloth asked getting rather impatient. "You could help me you know!" June yelled at him. "Help?" Neloth laughed. "What could I possibly do? Besides electrocuting it with one bolt of lighting." Neloth continued to study the map.

June quickly glared at him as she tried pushing the Sphere's blade away from her. "Yea, you could do that ass hole!" June yelled at him again. "Name calling? How childish." Neloth rolled the map up and stood up stretching his back. "Are you sure you want me to electrocute it?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes! Do it!" She yelled as the blade of the Sphere got closer to her. "Alright." Neloth shrugged. He summoned lightening in the palm of his hand and quickly cast it out at the Sphere. The lightening worked, it electrocuted it but it also got June too.

The room was filled with water and the moment the lightening touched the Sphere it sent shock waves through out the room and shocked June badly. June's body stiffened and began to shook, she could feel the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. She tried to moved to get out of the water but the electricity kept her in place. Any normal person would of been killed by it but luckily June was not a normal person. She was able to handle it. Barely.

Once it finally stopped she went limp and fell into the water unconscious. "Well..I did try to warn her." Neloth sighed as he placed his bag on the steps to keep it dry. He carefully walked into the water and grabbed June pulling her out before she drowned. He pulled her up the steps and laid her on her back. He healed whatever wounds she had and put a blanket on her. He than sat back down and pulled the map back out studying it once again.

A couple hours went by and June was finally starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain as she tried to move. Her head felt heavy and her body ached. She blinked the blurry vision away and looked around. She didn't see Neloth anywhere. She sat up and looked around some more. She didn't realize it at first but once she did she almost freaked out. The water that once flooded room was now gone. She quickly got to her feet and looked around the room some more. "Neloth!" She called. No answer. "Great.." She mumbled to herself as she quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and walked down the stairs.

A door that was locked before was now open, it seemed obvious that Neloth had gone through it so June went in that direction. As she walked down the long hallway she saw that there were dead Dwarven machines laying around. It looked like Neloth could handle himself after all. Which only annoyed June because for a long time since they got here he's been making her do all the fighting. ' _Ass hole.._ ' She sneered at the thought of his smug face. "Neloth!" She yelled again but with more aggression in her voice. Now she was just annoyed that she couldn't find him.

"Neloth!" She yelled louder. "Over here!" She finally heard him reply. June sighed and quickly followed the direction where his voice came from. She found him a small room that had work tables against the walls and decorated vases in the corners. "I see you're finally awake." Neloth spoke without looking at her. "How long was I out?" She asked. "About two hours." Neloth answered. "Two-! How come you didn't wake me up!" June raised her voice. "Because you were unconscious it was unclear if you would ever wake up. You took a nasty shock." Neloth still didn't look at her. "Yea, thanks for that by the way." She spoke sarcastically. "Mm-hm." Neloth replied.

June scoffed at him and walked up beside him. "What are you doing?" June looked over his shoulder. "Examining the cubes, I have found the last one." Neloth answered still not looking at her. He was too focused on the work in front of him. "You what!? We still had two more to find!" June quickly looked at the table and saw that he wasn't lying. They were all there, right in front of him. "It wasn't that hard. I honestly don't know why you made such a fuss out of it." Neloth sighed as he stood up straight and finally looked at June.

June was glaring at him, he raised an eyebrow in question at it. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "We've been here for three days and you found the last two so easily! It makes me wonder if you could of just done it on your own and only wanted me here to keep the machines distracted." June quickly turned away from him and walked a few steps away. "Yes, you did help with that." Neloth nodded. June scoffed at him and started walking away. "Where are you going?" He asked turning around. "Back to the main room, if we have all of the cubes now we can get the book." June spoke with a heated voice. It was taking all of her strength not to land an arrow between his eyes.

"I suppose you're right." He said with a sigh as he collected all the cubes. "The sooner I can get away from this crazy bastard the better..." She mumbled to herself as she walked a head not even bothering to wait for him. He could clearly handle himself so he didn't need her to stick around him. It took awhile but they eventually made it back to the main room.

Neloth carefully placed the cubes in their slots, when the last one latched in they both suddenly heard a clicking noise. "I believe it would be best if we stepped back." Neloth advised. June nodded and they both distanced themselves from the book. The floor around the glass case that contained the book began to open. They than heard a loud squealing sound as the glass case slowly rose from the floor. The case slowly opened and lowered itself away from the book leaving it open. "At last!" Neloth quickly rushed to the book. He stood in front of it and looked at it in complete awe.

June slowly walked over examining it closely. She had to make sure that it was no trap. Neloth slowly picked up the book. "I can the power pouring from it.." He whispered in a creepy sinister voice. ' _Power is the exact opposite of what this guy should have..._ ' June thought to herself as she watched him. "Here, I believe you wished to use this." Neloth handed her the book. June slowly took it, the moment she touched it she felt sick and had shivers going down her spine. "I'm surprised you're not the one wanting to open it." June looked up at Neloth.

"I'd rather observe than plunge into unknown danger." Neloth took a few steps away from her. June sighed and slowly looked at the book again. ' _Here goes nothing..._ ' She slowly opened the book and once the pages were revealed they glowed and tenticals came flying out grabbing a hold of June and taking her to gods only know where.

A great pressure slammed itself on June and than the next thing she knew she was slammed against the ground hard. She groaned in pain as she slowly got up to her knees. The air was filled with a foul smell and it had a sick feeling to it. She slowly looked around and grew pale seeing that she really was back in Oblivion. Surely mortals weren't suppose to cross the border from the land of the living and into the pits of Oblivion but June had no choice so she tried not thinking about it.

She slowly got to her feet and began to look around some more. She noticed that she was in a different part of the Oblivion than she was before. The sea of black ooze still surrounded her but instead of being on a single island she was surrounded by black shelves of books and in front of her was a pedestal with a sinister looking book opened on it. She looked at it and could see the foul energy surrounding it.

June slowly approached the book but before she could touch it a great portal appeared above her sending great winds towards her. She covered her face from the hot winds and tried standing her ground but they were slowly pushing her back. Right when she thought she was going to be sent into the black ooze the winds suddenly stopped making her loose balance and fall to her knees.

It took her a moment to regain her mind, it also took her a moment to realize that the air around her had become still. As if everything had frozen in place. She slowly lifted her head and saw that that is exactly what happened. Everything around her had frozen. Except for the giant mass of tenticals and eyeballs staring right at her. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed her bow drawing an arrow right at it.

Instead of fearing her arrow it only laughed at her. "Are you going to shoot me Dragonborn." A deep echoing voice came from the strange being. June furrowed her eyebrows down at it. "Suprised that I know you? You shouldn't be Dragonborn. I have been watching you for some time now mortal." All of the eyes blinked at once. June frowned at it and felt like she was going to be sick. "Who..What are you.." June slowly asked managing to keep her food down.

"I am the riddle unsolveable. The door unopenable. The book unreadable. The question unanswerable. You stand before Hermaeus Mora, keeper of forbidden knowledge." Mora's voice grew loud as he spoke his name. June froze once she learned who this creature was. Was he going to strike her down for pursuing one of his own or for trespassing in his realm? Her fear started to overwhelm her but she did not let it show. ' _How am I going to kill a Daedric Prince if he attacks me?_ ' She quickly examined his form. She had no idea where to even begin or how to attack the creature.

A low chuckle came from Mora as all of his eyes blinked once again. "I can sense the fear and adrenaline rising in you Dragonborn but do not fear me. For I will not attack you. No, in fact I wish to help you." His eyes slowly blinked again. June furrowed her eyebrows down at it. "Help me? You do no know what I'm after." She kept her arrow pointed at it. "I know everything mortal, have you not realized that yet?" He sounded annoyed.

June just blinked and continued to stare at him. "I know you seek Miraak my...former champion.." He spoke with another annoyed sigh. "You wish kill to him, I want to help you." All of his eyes blinked again. "Why?" She asked slowly lowering her arrow. "Miraak has betrayed me and is using my power to regain entrance to your world. Besides I grow tired of him and his...ambition." He sighed again. "You will fail though mortal, if you pursue him now." He pointed out. "But I have too, I have no choice." June furrowed her eyebrows down.

"He has something that you don't Dragonborn. Something that gives him an advantage and you a disadvantage. Besides that you will not be able to reach him with out it." All of his eyes looked away from her. "Just tell me what it is already!" June spoke annoyed. Mora looked back at her and just laughed. "I love how impatient you mortals can be." He spoke with amusement in his voice. "It is a shout that he has, a shout that you have begun to learn but won't learn all of it unless you find it here. In my realm." He explained. "You mean..the Bend Will shout?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "Yes, you sadly used it on the stones to free the controlled. I did enjoy that little scene. I will credit him for that." He chuckled.

"Anyways, you need the rest of the shout if you hope to even reach Miraak." He explained more. "Where do I find it?" June asked impatiently. "Approach my book of knowledge and it will take you where to begin." His eyes looked down at the giant book on the pedestal. June looked at him and than slowly approached the book. "Be warned mortal, my realm is non like any other and the creatures here...hunger.." He sounded a little amused and than disappeared. June slowly looked back at the book. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the page of the book. Once she touched it a ray of light busted from the pages and quickly took her away.

Three days, it had been three days since June and Neloth left to only gods know where. Three days was enough for Vilkas. Actually it was only two days. He found one of Neloth's notes explaining where he believed the book was and that was good enough for Vilkas. It took him a day to reach the Dwarven Ruin and when he did he saw all the dead bodies of bandits laying around. They were definitely here, he recognized the arrows.

Vilkas slowly walked into the Ruin and saw Neloth sitting in them middle of the floor writing in his journal. Neloth heard the doors open and quickly jumped to his feet getting ready for anything. A frown appeared on his face when he saw that it was just Vilkas. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" He asked Vilkas furrowing his eyebrows down. "I found some of your notes." Vilkas answered looking around for June. "Where is June?" He asked noticing that she was not around.

Neloth looked down to the side and pointed at the closed black book. "Oh.." Vilkas frowned as he walked over. "How long had she been gone?" Vilkas asked looking at Neloth. "About six hours." Neloth spoke casually as he sat back down. "Six-! Six hours!?" Vilkas yelled. "Yes, six hours." Neloth nodded as he started to write more. "You're not even remotely concerned!?" Vilkas yelled some more. "Nope. Though I am wondering why it is taking so long." Neloth said with a sigh.

Vilkas let out a worried but frustrated sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I knew this was a bad idea." He whispered in a low voice. "Have some faith in our Dragonborn boy, I'm sure she will be back...Eventually..." Neloth cleared his throat. Vilkas blinked and than groaned as his stomach started to twist. He hated not being able to do anything, all he could do was wait. And he would wait for weeks if he had too. He wasn't going anywhere till June got back., h


	19. Chapter 19

**So not much to this chapter sorry xD I just wanted to dedicate a chapter to Farkas and Seradia because they need it ;P (Sorry again xD)**

* * *

Farkas and Seradia were standing in the main room of Ulfric's palace. General Tulius and Ulfric Stormcloak were having talks about the Thalmor situation and for some reason they wouldn't let them in. Even though it was Seradia who discovered the treachery. Luckily they didn't need to be in the war room to know what was going on, they could hear everything from where they were because they were yelling at each other. "It just doesn't make sense dammit!" Tulius yelled while leaning forward on the war table. "Of course it does! For years the Empire has been aware of the Thalmor threat and they've done nothing! Now look what's happened!" Ulfric yelled back.

"Dammit Ulfric I just don't believe that the whole Aldmiri dominion was in on this! If they were than there would be a whole new war!" Tulius yelled again. "So what than? Are you just going to stand on the side lines and do nothing like the Empire's always done!?" Ulfric's face was turning red from the rage. "I'll admit that the attack on Whiterun and Rorikstead was brutal and cruel but it must be some kind of rogue group from the Thalmor." Tulius spoke with a tired sigh. They had been arguing for hours.

"Dammit this is getting us no where!" Yarl Balgruuf finally spoke up. "We have been loyal to you and the Empire since this civil war started Tulius but right now I'm seeing that Ulfric is our only ally in this." Balgruuf placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "The Thalmor came to my city. Slaughtered MY PEOPLE! I demand that you take action!" Balgruuf's voice echoed through the palace as he slammed his fist down on the table hard. "We can't just go and attack with out having more evidence that this was an actual act of war. All I can do right now is send letter to the Empire and hope for the best." Tulius slightly looked down.

"Send a letter her says!" Ulfric mocked him. "While the Emperor is reading your little letter the Thalmor will burn half of Skyrim down!" Ulfric yelled. "It's all we can do Ulfric!" Tulius yelled back. "You mean that's all YOU can do Tulius. We have never been on your side and it seems we never will be." "If you take action Ulfric I swear that we will come down on you harder than we have before! You will have not only the Empire on your back but also the Aldmiri Dominion. Are you really stupid enough to start a war like that?" Tulius glared at him. "It has already begun." Ulfric's eyes grew dark as he glared at Tulius deeply. "Now leave my palace before I change this from a peace talks to a victory for the Stormcloaks." Ulfric spoke in a deep voice.

Tulius looked like he wanted to say more but he just glared at Ulfric one last time and turned around quickly leaving the war room and than the palace. Seradia and Farkas watched him storm out as they were eating dinner. "Sounds like it didn't go very well.." Seradia spoke with a sigh. "I understand his concerns though." Farkas spoke while taking a drink of his ale. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him in question. "You can't blame him for being cautious. We really don't know if all of the Thalmor are attacking or if it's just a rogue group. Don't get be wrong though I want to get pay back on those bastards but we really shouldn't go charging without knowing everything first." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right.." Seradia slowly looked down. "It's just.." She slightly looked away from him. "I was in Rorikstead when they arrived and tormented everyone. I was in Whiterun and watched them kill innocent people...I'm just having a little hard time seeing any of them innocent right now.." Seradia sighed. Farkas looked at her and examined her face for a moment. She was really troubled by all of this and he could sense her worry. Farkas slowly placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her head.

He heard a content sigh escape her lips as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Farkas couldn't help but smile as he made her feel better. First they had June and Vilkas to worry about now it's if their will be another war or not. It felt like they never got a break, everything was happening at once and it was taking a tole on them. Especially Seradia, Farkas could see it in her eyes that she hadn't really slept for a long time.

It pained him knowing that Seradia was weighed down by all of this, he just wanted them to have a moment together before the chaos really started. It still didn't seem real that he was actually sitting here with her cuddling up to him. For months he thought she was dead, for months he grieved for the only woman he loved. But now she was here, with him. That's all he wanted to think about, that's all he wanted to happen right now.

Farkas started to think back on the woman who sailed him back to Skyrim. She was the same woman who saved Seradia's life and foresaw the war. Farkas wondered if he was meant to run into her or if maybe it was just a huge coincidence. It seemed to big to be a coincidence. Nothing was that simple any more. But he didn't care if he was a coincidence or not, he was just thankful to the gods that he was sitting here with Seradia.

He looked down at her and his eyes immediately went to her bare neck. That's when he suddenly remembered the necklace. The one he got her a long time ago. At least it felt like a long time ago with the events that are going on now. Farkas removed his arm from her shoulder and started digging into his pockets. Seradia raised her eyebrows and watched him curiously. He slowly pulled ou the emerald necklace and once he did her eyes sparkled. "Here, you should have this back." He held it out to her.

"I can't believe you've had it this whole time!" A smile appeared on her face. "I thought I've lost it when I fell." She slowly grabbed it. She wiped dirt off of the emerald with her thumb and smiled more down at the sparkling gem. Farkas was pleased to see such a smile on her face, it was as if she had suddenly forgotten all of their problems. "Here, let me put it on you." Farkas smiled at her. Seradia nodded and handed it back to him. She turned around on the bench to where her back was facing him.

Farkas examined her back for a moment, he admired her curves and small figure. Everything about her was beautiful and Farkas truly loved her. He slowly brushed her hair out of the way and as he did it he ran his fingers through it. Her hair was soft like always. Chills were sent down her back as his fingers slid through her hair. Farkas slowly put the necklace around her neck and closed the chain. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and slowly moved them down her arms.

Seradia felt butterflies flutter in her lower gut as he moved his hands down her arms. Farkas could feel her breath deepen as he touched her, he slowly leaned forward and started to kiss her neck. Seradia shivered from his soft kisses. Farkas kissed down to her shoulder as he slowly slid his hands around her stomach. Her breathing increased as she laid her head back giving him more room to kiss. Farkas stopped for a moment but only a moment. He started to nibble on her shoulder finding her soft spot. He heard a small moan escape her lips.

Farkas's wolf suddenly jumped in him as it wanted to claim its mate. If they were in a more private room Farkas would of already removed her clothing, he knew he shouldn't mess with her like that in a place like this but he just couldn't help it. They were alone after all, it seemed okay to mess around a little. Farkas kissed up her neck to her ear lobe and started to nibble on it. Seradia quietly gasped as she felt his hand move to her breast.

Seradia started to feel hot and flustered by the way he was kissing her and touching her. She clenched her jaw and cleared her throat. "Farkas.." She whispered. "We shouldn't do this here..." Seradia tried to force herself to push him away but she just couldn't do it. Farkas was hitting all the right spots. Farkas moved from her ear and kissed to her hair line to the back of her neck. He could sense her arousal rising, it was making it hard for him not to loose control.

He moved his hand down lower and started to go up her shirt, he kept trying to tell himself to stop. That anyone could walk in on them but he just couldn't. He was in too deep now. Once his hand hit her warm skin electricity went straight up his spine. Farkas huffed out heated air as he pushed himself against her. She could feel something hard pressing up against her back and it didn't take a genius to know what it was.

Farkas ran his hand up her stomach and brought it to her bare breast. She tensed up as he gripped it and started to massage in a circular motion. Her nipple became hard from his touch, he slightly moved his hand down and started to massage her nipple with his middle finger. He heard another small moan come from her. Her breathing increased more and her heart was beating up against her chest. Farkas could smell her arousal peak and if he could by the gods he would pick her up and put her on the table and just rip her cloths off.

He moved his hand down to her pants and just as he was about to slide his hand in they heard a door open making them quickly tare from apart from each other as if nothing had happened. The only give away was Seradia's beat red face but one would have to look closely to see it. It was just the Ulfric's steward. He paid no attention to them as he walked into the war room.

Farkas cleared his throat and slightly looked at Seradia. She was looking down at the table wide eyed, her face was glowing red. She was still aroused but Farkas couldn't do it anything about it right now, he was stupid for even allowing it to get as far as it did. He could take her to a room and just hold her up against the wall but she looked a little embarrassed so he didn't even try. Seradia slightly looked at him and than cleared her throat looking away. "We should see what's going on now in the war room." Seradia almost tripped over the bench as she got up. She didn't even wait for Farkas when she walked into the room. Farkas let out a small sigh as he got up and slowly joined her in the room.


	20. Chapter 20

A wounded leg and sore lungs from simply just running too long was beggining to slow June down. She had been fighting and running for her life the moment she touched that book. Not a moment went by that she didn't run into some kind of creature. Not only that, if she ever got too close to the edge near the black ooze a whipping tentacle would fly out and try to either strike her or grab her and pull her in. Just the thought of that made her want to be sick.

She fell to the ground dodging some kind of spell that was coming from the seekers. She quickly got back on her feet and continued to run. She quickly turned a corner where the halls were shifting and changing right in front of her. Many times had she almost fallen because of it, it had become an obstacle. Luckily this time it was an advantage, the shifting book cases allowed her to loose the seekers behind her. June breathed heavily as she limped down the long hallway, she found a small room that broke from it. She limped into it and fell to the ground.

She looked down at the cold ground and saw drops of blood fall by her hands. It was coming from her forehead, earlier when she was first trying to flee the enemy they sent a shock wave at her causing her to fall and hit her head hard on a step. Apparently the wound was still open. She slowly wiped the blood off of her forehead and slowly laid down on her back on the ground. The coolness from it was welcoming against her hot sweaty skin.

June could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest as she continued to breath hard. She felt like she was never going to be able to catch her breath. She looked up at the strange ceiling, if you could even call it that. It had a strange design to it and was decorated with many holes and gaps. You could see the sky above it, the strange green smokey sky. She slowly slid her hand down to her wounded leg, once she hit the gash on it she winced in pain. One of the seekers knocked her down near the edge of the ground and before she could get away a tentacle came out and got her.

Her breathing had finally slowed down and the bleeding on her head stopped. But the bleeding on her leg didn't, she was starting to feel light headed and knew that she needed to get something over the wound fast or she wouldn't make it. June took in a deep breath and slowly sat up, as she did she winced holding her leg tightly. "Dammit.." She groaned in pain. She pulled her bag off and went through it. She pulled out her cloth shirt and started ripping it apart. She took a piece of it and tied it around her wound tightly, it would at least stop the bleeding.

She ripped the shirt up some more in case she needed more later. She placed the pieces back in her bag and pulled out her water canteen. She opened it and drank down the last of it. "Great.." She mumbled as she looked inside it. It was enough to contain her now but gods only knew how much longer she would be in this place and as far as she knew there was no water around...At least clean water. June put her canteen away and fell back down on the ground.

She needed rest, at least for a little bit. June had no idea how long she had been in this place. Time seemed to be different in here than in Tameriel. It could of been days and she would have no idea. She wondered if Neloth would of waited for her if it truly was that long, would Vilkas have come looking for her? The thought of Vilkas made her heart ache, being alone here really made her miss him. It made her wish that he could be here with her. June let out a sigh as she quickly forced the thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time for her to feel bad for herself.

She placed both of her hands on her forehead and closed her eyes. She needed rest, she needed sleep. At least for a little while. She felt like she was safe enough in this location and if she wasn't..Well..She didn't have much hope that she was going to get out of here alive anyways. She just had to keep trying, she had people counting on her. She had Vilkas waiting for her.

A small groan came from June's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her vision was blurry. She blinked hard trying to blink away the blurry vision. ' _I'm still alive.._ ' She slowly thought to herself as she stared at the familiar ceiling and sky. She was in the same spot she had fallen down on. June had no idea how long she had been asleep, it wasn't the best sleep she ever had. She slept on a hard cold floor with an injure leg but at least it was something.

She winced as she slowly sat up, she looked at her leg and saw that the cloth was now soaked in blood but it seemed the wound finally stopped bleeding. She took the cloth off and tied on a clean one, her mouth was already dry and begging for water but she didn't have any left and had to go on. Hopefully there wasn't much left of this realm, she prayed to the gods that there wasn't much left. June took in a deep breath as she got up, once she got up to her feet a cry of pain slipped out as she clutched her leg.

She had to stand here for a moment to wait for the pain to dim down. It didn't dim down much but it was enough to allow her to keep going. She picked her bag back up and slowly limped out of the room. She looked around carefully making sure there was no creatures around and there didn't seem to be any in sight. She sighed in relief and started to limp down the long hallway.

Unlike the other hallways that she walked down this one didn't move anymore. She hoped that that meant she was on the right path, the hallway was narrow and that ment that there was no ambushes waiting for her yet and it was easy to spot enemies if there were any. She had about two dozen arrows left, she would have to use them wisely. Once they were gone she was left with her sword. The thought of close combat with the creatures did not sit well with June but she would do what ever she had to do to survive this place.

June finally reached the end of the long hallway but where it led to seemed like a dead end. It led off to a small island surrounded by black ooze, she made sure to stand in the middle so she wouldn't get struck again by those tentacle. She looked around carefully and off in the distance she saw something coming her way. It looked another hallway of book cases but it moved like some kind of tube swaying in the sea of black ooze.

She knew that it was her way forward so she waited patiently for it, when it finally reached her two seekers and a lurker was waiting for her. ' _Oh great..'_ Her stomach clenched as the lurker leaped from the platform of the swaying hall and to the island. June quickly dodged it's flying limps and drew an arrow back. She remembered that she had to be careful with her arrows and that this creature only had one weak spot. She twirled around it and shot an arrow out at it hitting it right in its soft spot behind its head.

The Lurker screeched in pain and fell back into the ooze, she watched tentacle swirl around it pulling it under as if it were just food for some giant creature down there in the darkness. The swaying hall made its way back to June and when it did she quickly shot two arrows one at time hitting both of the seekers right in the head. They both screeched in pain and than fell to the ground dead. Luckily this time June had the advantage against them so it was easier than her other encounters with the horrific creatures. She let out a sigh of relief and put her bow back in its place while she waited for the swaying hall to make its way back to her.

It only took a few minutes for the hall to come back, when it did June leaped on it quickly gathering her balance back. The thought of falling into the sea of ooze made her want to be sick. Gods only knew what rested down there in that black slimy pit. June walked down the long hallway almost falling over several times from the movement of it. She actually almost got motion sick from it but she was able to hold it back.

June reached the end of the hallway and had to wait for another platform to come around. She leaped from the swaying hall and onto the still platform. She was thankful that this one seemed normal...Well normal for this kind of place. The platform led to a giant open room, she looked around seeing that there were black cases around and a large stair case leading to a giant door. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see what was behind it but she had no choice.

June slowly walked up the steps, the closer she got to the door the larger it seemed. It towered over her like some kind of demonic structure. She stood in front of it and sighed. She slowly put her hands on the door and pushed it open. Before her was a larger area, the platform that she was on loomed over the black ooze and led to another large stair case. But these stairs were not as wide and led straight up into the air with no floor underneath it. She clenched her jaw as she looked up it and than looked down at the sea of ooze.

She stared at the swimming tentacle and than looked back up to the top of the stairs. She saw a pedestal with what looked like a large black book. June than quickly took off up the stairs, had she finally reached the end? Gods she hoped so. She was done with this place.

By the time she reached the top of the stairs she was out of breath and her wounded leg throbbed from the climb. But when she saw the black book in front of her she felt relieved and let out a large sigh. She slowly walked up to it and opened it. Once it came open a portal appeared in front of her almost blowing her back but she held on tight to the pedestal. When the wind finally disappeared she saw before her was Hermaeus Mora once again.

She clenched her jaw as she slowly stood up and stared at him. "Congratulations mortal, you you have passed through my realm alive and deserve your reward." He spoke slowly. "Look into the pages of my book and you shall get the power you seek." His eyes slowly moved down towards the book in front of her.

June stared at him for a moment and than slowly looked down at the book. A word on the page started to glow, a word that looked familiar. It was written in dragon tongue. As she stared at the word it absorbed inside her and burned into her soul. ' _Hah_ ' The word echoed in her mind. ' _Mind._ ' Is what the word ment. June's eyes glowed as she gained the knowledge but it still wasn't enough. There was one more that she needed.

"That's only two.." She slowly spoke as she looked up at Hermaeus Mora. "I need the other one in order to be a match for Miraak." She slowly walked closer to the edge to get a better look at Mora. "Yes I know." Was all he spoke as his eyes slowly blinked. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Well..How do I get it?" She sounded impatient. "The only way to get it is to get it from me. The only way to get it from me is..to do something for me.." He sounded amused knowing that that was the only way.

June let out a frustrated sigh as she looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. "Should've seen this coming..." She mumbled to herself. "What do you want!?" She quickly looked back up at him. "You know of the Skaal yes?" He asked. June nodded. "They have something I want, knowledge that they have kept from me for thousands of years. Get it for me and I shall give you the last word to the Bend Will shout. Than you will be able to defeat Miraak." He spoke plainly.

June opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't sure what to say. She knew that the Skaal would probably not want to help her but there seemed to be no other way. Before she could speak Mora quickly cut her off. "I shall return you to your realm now mortal. Seek me out in the book that you gathered from Nchardak when you have what I want." With nothing else to be said the book started glowing and sucked June right in.

"Ah!" Neloth yelled as the black book he was holding started shake and glow. He quickly dropped it and stepped back from it. Vilkas hurried over, the glow became so bright it made them cover their eyes and than suddenly June dropped right out of it and onto the floor hard. "June!" Vilkas ran over when the light disappeared. He lifted her in his arms, she was knocked out and bloody. She looked horrible. "Well..She survived..I think.." Neloth walked over casually as he examined her.

Vilkas placed his ear on her chest and sighed in relief when he heard her heart beat. "Yes she is.." He placed his hand on her face to look at it. It had been two days since she disappeared into the book but it looked like she had been gone for weeks. Vilkas's stomach twisted as he started to imagine all of the things that happened to her in where ever it took her. "You best get her to a healer soon or she might not make it." Neloth started packing up his things including the book. "You better heal her!" Vilkas yelled at him in anger.

"What makes you think I can?" Neloth raised an eyebrow up at him. "What kind of wizard doesn't know healing magic?" Vilkas glared at him. "Good point." Neloth shrugged. Neloth looked at Vilkas and stared at him for a bit he than let out a loud annoyed sigh and turned around beginning to walk. "Come along then! We better hurry and get back to my home if we want her to survive!" Neloth called back to him as he walked towards the door.

Vilkas smiled in relief as he quickly picked June up and followed after Neloth. When they walked outside a gush of wind almost blew them all over. Vilkas regained himself and looked up seeing that it was a dragon. "Dammit!" Vilkas yelled. It seemed like it was one thing after another with them. Were they ever going to get a break? "Miraak sends his regards." The dragon spoke in a deep voice. It took in a huff air but before it could shout at them Neloth quickly zapped it with a huge bolt of lightening.

The dragon roared in pain and fell to the ground. "D-did you kill it?!" Vilkas spoke out of confusion and surprise. It was only one hit! "No of course not I just knocked it out. Let's get a move on before my spell wares off." Neloth quickly began to walk. Vilkas blinked as he watched him for a moment and than quickly followed after him. Vilkas than knew that it was wise to never piss this old wizard off.


	21. Chapter 21

So...this chapter has ALOT OF SMUT in it...You've been warned..sorry xD

* * *

A low groan came from June's lips. Vilkas jumped and quickly went to her side. June slowly opened her eyes blinking away the tired and blurry vision. Though she was just waking up she felt like she hadn't slept in days. Her whole body was sore, when she tried to move it ached and screamed at her for even trying. "No don't move." Vilkas quickly knelt down by the bed.

June slowly looked at him and stared at him for a moment, she than slowly looked around and saw that they were back in Neloth's place. "What..Happened?" She asked a bit confused on how they were there. She expected to wake up in the ruin, not here. "When you returned you were unconscious. We brought you here for healing." Neloth spoke as he walked over and examined her. "Oh..Right..." She felt foolish for not thinking about that but she had just returned from that horrible realm. It was normal if she wasn't all the way there.

"How are you feeling?" Vilkas asked as he moved her hair out of her face. "Like I just got stomped by a mammoth.." She gave him a small smile. Vilkas smiled back. "You would be dead if that happened." Neloth sighed taking her seriously. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him but they quickly went up when she saw that he was trying to read the Black Book. "Hey!" She quickly jumped out of the bed but once she got to her feet the pain hit her at once and forced her down on the ground.

"Hey I said not to move!" Vilkas quickly grabbed her and helped her up to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it and looked down at the ground trying to regain herself. "I..I need that book." She slowly looked up at Neloth. Neloth closed the book and looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Why on earth would I give this to you? You've already used it." He crossed his arms holding onto to the book tightly. "Because I need it to get back." June sneered at him. "What?" Vilkas looked at her confused.

"Why on earth would you want to go back?" Vilkas stood up. "I never said that I wanted to, I said that I need to." June looked away from them both. "Interesting.." Neloth rubbed his beard. "Care to explain?" He asked raising his eyebrow back up. June kept her eyes away for a moment and than sighed. She didn't really want to tell them, especially Vilkas. He would not like it but she had no choice. It was the only way.

"When I was in Hermaeus Mora's realm he came to me and after going through that part of his Oblivion he granted me the second word to Bind Will shout. It is the shout that Miraak has and it is a shout that will help me defeat him. But I only have two words to the shout, I need the last in order to do so. Hermaeus Mora told me that the only way he would grant me the last word to the shout is if I..Get the secrets to the Skaal to him. In order to do that I need the book." As June explained she slowly got up from the bed ignoring her throbbing head and aching muscles.

"You made a deal with it?" Vilkas sounded angry as he furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "I had no choice." She looked at him. "Interesting." Neloth said again but this time he sounded amused and interested. "You actually saw him?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Y-Yes.." She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "That's not important. I need the book." She reached for it but Neloth quickly held it away.

June glared at him and they both stood there just staring at each other. Neloth then let out a sigh and held the book out to her. "Fine..But you better return this to me!" Neloth glared at her slightly. June just rolled her eyes and took the book. She turned around facing Vilkas, she saw that he had a disapproving look on his face at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked. Vilkas stared at ehr for a moment longer and than looked away. "Nothing.." He spoke with an aggravated voice.

"Whatever." June just walked past him and towards the hole that led outside. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her, she acted cold towards him. He had every right to be worried about this but he knew that bringing it up would do nothing. June could feel Vilkas's eyes on her but she tried to ignore it. It bothered June that Vilkas had a problem with everything she was doing but she couldn't think abou that, she couldn't take the chance to do anything else. She was running out of time and she needed to get to Miraak as soon as she could.

Vilkas slightly looked down for a moment and than quickly looked up following June. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To the Skaal village, I need to talk to them." June said. "Are you sure your well enough to be traveling?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "We don't have time to sit around, I'll heal on the way." June was about to jump down but Vilkas's loud sigh stopped her. June turned around and furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "What!?" She yelled a little making him wince.

"It's just.." Vilkas rubbed his forehead as he looked down. "You're in such a hurry that you're not thinking things through.." He spoke slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?" She sounded offended. "June, you don't even have your armor on." He looked up and pointed at her. June's eyes widened as she slowly looked down at herself. He was right, she was in a white dress. "Oh.." She slowly spoke a bit embarrassed. Perhaps he was right, she was in such a hurry she was about to leave with out protection.

June slowly looked up and cleared her throat. "Where's..uh..Where's my armor?" She asked looking at them. Neloth pointed to one of his desks, her armor was neatly folded on the top of it. I had my maid clean it and repair it. She also helped me tend to your wounds." Neloth looked back at her. "Right.." She cleared her throat again looking away from them. Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle at her, he could see her pinks glow a light pink. She was cute when she was embarrassed and oblivious. It was one of the few times he saw her vulnerable.

"If you two could give me some privacy I would like to get dressed." She kept looking away from them. Neloth sighed a bit annoyed that he had to go into another room but he did so with out complaining. He went into the other room closing the door behind him. Vilkas stayed in his place. June looked at him and he just crossed his arms and grinned. "I won't see anything I haven't before." He said with an amused shrug. "Shut up." She sneered at him still embarrassed and quickly walked past him towards her armor.

It only took her a moment to get dressed and gather her things. Neloth re entered the room, he was writing in his journal. "Ready?" Vilkas asked as he stood near the opening in the floor. June nodded, they both said their goodbyes and thanks to Neloth and than left his house making their way to the Skaal village.

Seradia was sitting in her chair in the room that Ulfric Stormcloak let her stay in. Farkas was staying in a separate room across the hall from her. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, she didn't much like looking into a mirror. She wasn't fond with the way she looked but now a days she didn't care. There was too much going on and too much to worry about for her to worry about how she looked.

A knock came to her door making her jump and nearly fall out of her chair. She put her brush down and got up from her chair, she walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw that it was Farkas. "Farkas." She spoke with a sweet voice. Farkas smiled at her and entered her room. "Do you need something?" She asked him as she watched him. "No.." He cleared his throat feeling a bit awkward now that he was actually here.

A couple hours before this Farkas was sitting in his room working up the courage and way he would come here and do this. He had wanted a moment with her since the beginning of all of this but having a single moment was like seeing a Thalmor and a Nord get along. He decided to just go and wing it but now that he was actually here, he grew nervous and it became awkward fast. "Well than..Why are you here?" She asked him slowly as her cheeks started to glow a light pink.

"Well.." Farkas slowly turned around and walked to the door. He closed it and locked it. When Seradia heard the lock click she jumped and shivers went down her spine. ' _What's he doing?_ ' She wondered even though she had an idea of what was going on. "I hate that we were given separate rooms." Farkas turned around and started walking towards her. "Knowing your in here alone.." He backed her up against the wall. His voice suddenly sounded dark and husky.

Seradia quickly looked down as she felt her heart jump in her chest. Just him being near her like this made her feel hot. Farkas stood there just staring at her face for a moment, he could tell she was nervous. He could sense the rapid beating of her heart. He was beginning to worry that he might be rushing things with her. He could tell that she hadn't been with many, the tiniest of things made her blush but he found that cute.

Farkas wanted to back off and give her some space but he just couldn't make himself turn away from her. He wanted her, no needed her. And if not now, than when would they get the chance for a moment like this? Tomorrow or the next day might be too late, something could happen to her again..or him. Farkas would never force her to do anything though, no. If she truly did not want him than he would accept it and leave. But the only way to find out was to make a move. A small move he decided would be best. To casually work into and see what she does.

So Farkas carefully grabbed her chin and slowly turned her face towards him. She looked up at him with shy eyes that sparkled. Her cheeks were glowing a light pink. ' _Maybe this is a bad idea.._ ' He told himself but his body refused to listen. The wolf inside him was ready to claim its mate. He was ready to claim her. With out realizing it for a moment Farkas had started to lean in to her face. Their lips touched slightly. His mouth hovered over hers for a moment and than fell on top of hers.

First Farkas's kiss was full of passion and love but soon it became full of eagerness and desperation. Seradia returned the kiss but also returned the feeling. She suddenly felt desperate for him and she felt like she would just wither where she stood if he pulled away from her. She tensed up when she felt his tongue enter her mouth but it was only a moment. Soon she relaxed and soon her tongue was dancing with his as the kiss became deeper.

Seradia placed her hands on the back of his head so that she could run her hands into his soft hair. Farkas pushed her more against the wall till his body was completely against hers. He moved his hand down her body towards her bottom and gave it a rough squeeze making her jump. Farkas couldn't help but smile a bit from her reaction. If she had ever been with a man before she was obviously not with the right man. Knowing how inexperienced she was only made Farkas's excitement rise.

By the way she was kissing him Farkas knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. So he felt like it was alright now to really made a move. Farkas pulled away from the kiss moved to her neck. He thought he was just going to give her soft kisses but he was more eager than he thought he was. His kisses turned out to be rough and left small bruises on her neck. By the way Seradia leaned her head back against the wall he could tell she was enjoying it so he didn't worry so much about it.

Farkas lost control for a moment and with out thinking he quickly bit down on her neck making her jump and gasp. Farkas froze thinking that he hurt her and that she would slap him for what he did but instead she responded with a small moan and gripping his hair. A small growl was heard from Farkas as if it were a warning for her to be careful what she did.

Pulling on his hair almost made him loose control, he was holding back everything he could from throwing her onto the bed and ripping her cloths off. He didn't want to do that, he was afraid it would scare her or ruin the mood. He needed to remember to take it slow for her. Normally when Farkas was with a woman, he was rough and did everything at a fast pace. He had to remember that Seradia was different, gods was she different and he thanked them for it. For her he would do anything, even take it slow if she preferred it that way.

Farkas let go of her neck and softly kissed the bite mark he left behind on her skin. He than slowly kissed to her ear lobe and began to suck on it. Seradia's breathing had slowed down from the sudden excitement that Farkas had given her and she relaxed a little. She never had been kissed like that, even when she was with Ancano, he never kissed her like that. She was confused why he had suddenly stopped and started to go slow. She liked the excitement he gave her, and she wanted more of it.

Tugging on his hair seemed to do the trick but now that he was moving slow it would just seem weird if she did that. So another idea popped into her head. An idea that made her blush but this certainly was not the time to be shy about things. Seradia slowly moved her a hand from his hair and to his neck. She ran her fingers down his collar bone and than down his chest. She could feel his muscles tensing up as she ran her hand down his body.

Farkas started to move his hands up the back of her shirt completely unaware of what she was going. He enjoyed the feeling of her hot skin, it sent chills down his spine when his hands came in contact with it. Seradia slowly moved her hand down to his lower body, she hesitated at first but than slowly caressed his bulge on the outside of his pants. Farkas tensed up when he felt her hand softly stroke him. He froze feeling her touches become a bit rough and making it hard for him to hold back. He was surprised by her actions and decided that she wasn't as inexperienced as he thought, till he looked at her face and saw her blushing become bright.

Farkas looked deep into her eyes, his eyes had become dark and full of lust. He closed his eyes and tensed up again as she gripped his bulge. He let out a deep huff of air and quickly grabbed her wrist's and pinning them to the wall hard. Seradia gasped from his fast movement and looked at him with her innocent eyes. Farkas looked back into her eyes as another low growl came from his throat. Warning her that he was on the edge.

Seradia bit her bottom lip as her heart leaped in her chest. Farkas could see the excitement in her eyes, she had done that on purpose to bring him to the edge. He couldn't help but find himself amused by it. He slowly leaned in to her ear and breathed on it. When his hot breath came into contact with it goose bumps formed on Seradia's skin and shivers went down her back. "You're a naughty girl.." He whispered in a deep husky voice.

Seradia tensed up as she felt his grip tighten around her wrists. Farkas pushed himself against her more digging his bulge into her waist. She let out a small cry when his grip started to hurt but he didn't back off. Instead he moved down to her shoulder and planted a rough a kiss on it, following the rough kiss was a hard bite. Seradia cried out a moan as she felt his teeth dig into her skin. It was painful but it was mostly exciting.

Farkas pulled back and planted a kiss on the bruised bite mark. He than moved back to her face and planted his mouth right ontop of hers forming a rough kiss. He let go of her wrists allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hand down her body. He moved the top of her robe out of the way and slid his hand into her leggings. She didn't have much time to react by the time his hand reached the thin cloth that hid her parts.

He slowly slid his fingers down along side the cloth. He stopped to where her most sensitive spot would be. Farkas hovered his fingers over it to tease her a little. He heard a small sigh escape from her making him smile a little. He slowly slide his fingers down along the crease of her cloth making her tense up. Farkas moved his hand up to the top of her cloth and slowly slid it down inside it.

He could tell that Seradia was becoming impatient and she was desperate for pleasure but he enjoyed teasing her. Farkas decided to finally give her what she wanted and slid his fingers down to her sex making her jump from the impact. He pushed his middle finger against her nub and started to rub it in a rough circular motion. Seradia pulled back from the kiss and laid her head back on the wall letting out a small moan.

Farkas felt her arms tighten around his neck as he increased his speed, he could tell that she was already close to finish just by his touch and that pleased him see that he gave her such pleasure. Farkas grabbed her leg with his other hand and lifted it up to give himself more room between her. He moved his hand down lower to her entry and slowly slid one finger inside her. She replied with another soft moan.

Feeling how wet she was Farkas couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her reaction. Farkas slid another finger inside her, her next moan was more of a whimper as he started to slide them in and out of her. Just by watching her reaction Farkas's breathing became heavy and he became ready. Farkas quickly took his hand out of her leggings and with out giving her time to really react he quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed throwing her down on it.

A small squeal came from her when she hit the bed. Before she even realized what was going on Farkas was already on top of her and removing her robes. Seradia heart started to beat hard against her chest as she watched him. Farkas opened her robes up revealing a small tank top that barely covered her breasts. He growled a bit sexually frustrated that there was more cloths to remove before he could get to his prize.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a dagger. He placed the dagger under the tank top and quickly cut it in half making Seradia gasp. Finally her breast's were revealed and vulnerable. He threw his dagger to the ground and slowly moved his hand to her right breast and gripped it tightly. Seradia responded with a small moan as he started to massage it in circular motions. Farkas moved his hand and leaned down placing a small kiss right on top of her nipple. She jumped when she felt his tongue begin to flick it.

Farkas slowly moved his tongue around her nipple in circular motions and than cupped his whole mouth around it beginning to suck on it and give it more kisses. Seradia responded with more moans as she laid her head back onto the bed. As Farkas continued to suck on her breast he moved his hand down putting it back in her leggings and in her cloth. He moved his fingers straight to her nub and pushed them against it hard.

He moved his fingers in another rough circular motion. Seradia replied with a louder moan as she gripped the blanket into her hand. Farkas moved his fingers down her sex more and felt how wet she was now. He pulled back from her breast and licked his lips more as he pulled himself up. Seradia slowly looked at him, her face was flushed red. Farkas pulled his shirt off revealing his muscles and hard chest. She admired the hairs that decorated his chest and the way they moved down his stomach in a line to his privates.

Farkas removed her leggings along with the cloth. He sat there admiring her body for a moment. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, her right arm laying above her head and her left laying on her stomach. She had a petite body and Farkas liked that. He wanted to take advantage of every part of it. Starting with her lower parts. Just from all that they've done so far, he really did know now that she had experienced little. Knowing that made Farkas want her to experience everything.

Farkas slowly lowered himself down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He kissed from her lips to her neck and from her neck to her chest and so on. Seradia watched a bit curious of what he was doing. Farkas kissed down her tummy to her thy's. He slowly kissed down her thy and stopped when he reached her privates. He looked up at her and saw that she was confused by what he was doing. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent look in her eyes.

Farkas closed his eyes and slowly drew his face close to her sex. She jumped when she felt his hot breath hit her sensitive parts. Farkas hovered his lips over her sex for a moment and than with out warning he suddenly ran his tongue up her sex and hard against her nub. Seradia arched her back and let out a loud moan. She gripped the blanket above her as another loud moan escaped her mouth.

Farkas flicked his tongue right on her sensitive part and planted his mouth down hard moving his tongue against her nub in a rough way. Seradia drowned in pleasure as Farkas danced his tongue around in her sex. Her moans turned into whimpers and she started to shudder as she came close to finish. Farkas realized that he may have gotten ahead of himself when he started to feel her tense up. He knew she was probably close now.

Farkas suddenly stopped and when he did he heard a desperate cry from Seradia. She was desperate for the release but Farkas wasn't finished yet. Farkas sat up removing his pants as fast as he could. He laid down ontop of her placing his lips onto hers. She kissed back a bit rough as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Farkas found her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her.

Seradia pulled back and let out a small moan as he pushed the rest of his member into her. Farkas groaned and tensed up once he felt how tight she was, even after all he did to her, she was still tight. Farkas berried his face into her neck as he began to thrust with a fast pace. Seradia gripped his hair and laid her head back again. "Oh Farkas." She moaned his name loudly sending chills down his spine.

Since the first day he met her he dreamed about hearing his name come from her like that. Farkas kissed her neck as he thrusted deeper into her. Seradia wrapped her legs around him as she moaned more. She heard small deep but quiet moans coming from Farkas. She bit her lip as she began to whimper once again feeling her release come soon. ' _Not yet.._ ' Farkas thought to himself as he felt her walls tighten around his member. No, he wasn't finished yet.

Farkas picked his head up and rested his forehead onto hers. He looked into her eyes as he continued to thrust into her. She bit her lower lip as muffled whimpers escaped. Farkas closed his eyes putting his face back into her neck. Seradia's grip tightened on him and he soon felt his own release coming. Farkas quickly wrapped an arm around one of her legs holding it up around his back to hold her in place. He thrusted harder and faster into her. Her moans and whimpers became loud.

Farkas let out a deep groan as he gave her a couple more hard thrusts and than finally spilled deep inside her. Seradia was finally able to finish and once she tightened her grip around his neck and let out a loud moan. Farkas slowly let go of her leg, he pulled himself out of her and laid completely down on top of her resting his head down on her shoulder.

Small beads of sweat decorated their bodies as they laid there breathing heavily, holding each other. Farkas slowly leaned his head up giving her a small kiss and than rolled off of her. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and just laid there. He felt Seradia's small body cuddle up to him, he opened his eyes and smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

Seradia laid her head on his chest listening to his fast heart beat slow back down to normal. Farkas let out another content sigh as he slowly ran his fingers down her back sending chills down her spine. Seradia smiled and closed her eyes. Soon they both fell asleep into a deep sleep that they hadn't had in a very long time.


	22. Chapter 22

June and Vilkas reached the Skaal village when they did Scorn greeted them but soon after he did the smile he approached them with turned into a frown. "You made a deal with it!?" Frea looked at June in disbelief as she stood next to her father. "I had no choice." June looked away avoiding eye contact with her. "How foolish can you be?!" Frea yelled. While they argued and June tried to explain herself Scorn stood in silence in deep thought.

Vilkas watched them for a moment and than turned to Scorn to see how he was handling all of this. He was surprisingly calm, he was rubbing his beard as he watched the two. "Alright." He finally spoke. They both looked at him a but confused of what he meant. "I will do it." He placed his arms behind his back. "What!? But father!" Frea objected. Scorn quickly raised his hand in the air to silence his daughter.

"Frea listen to me." Scorn walked to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'm not sure how this will turn out but you must remain strong for our people. You will be their leader now. Understand?" He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "Yes father.." She spoke with a shaky voice. Scorn brought her in to a hug and than slowly let go of her. "Alright, I am ready." He turned towards June. "Are you sure you want to do this?" June's own voice became shaky. "I am sure. If it stops Miraak and saves my people than anything is worth it." Scorn tried to smile but you could see the discomfort and worry in his eyes.

June clenched her jaw and slowly nodded. She handed him the book. Before opening the book he turned to Frea giving her one last smile. His people slowly gathered around and watched their leader meet his avoidable fate. Scorn slowly opened the book, once it became fully opened two tentacles flung out and wrapped around Scorn lifting him in the air and making him drop the book. "Finally, the secrets of the Skaal shall be mine!" Hermaeus Mora's voice echoed all around them.

"You may steal our secrets but you will never bring my people down!" Scorn shouted back. "There's no resisting me this time Scorn!" Two more tentacles flung out and stabbed right into his eye sockets going straight through his skull. Frea screamed and June gasped covering her mouth. Vilkas just stood there staring at the horrific scene.

"Yes, I have them now. The secrets are mine!" Hermaeus Mora laughed as he dropped Scorn's lifeless body. The tentacles went into the book. "You have kept your end of the bargain Dragonborn so I shall keep mine." A bright light suddenly came from the book and absorbed into June. She winced and stumbled back as if a great force had hit her. Vilkas watched worried as the rest of the light vanished inside her. Finally everything became clear as she absorbed the last bit of information she needed. She was finally ready to face Miraak. She hoped that the sacrafise that Scorn did was worth it. June would make sure of it.

"When you are ready Dragonborn. Delve into my realm through my pages and seek out your target." With nothing else said the book quickly slammed shut. Once it was safe Frea ran to her father's side. Tears were streaming from her face as she looked at his lifeless face. June and Vilkas just stared at her un sure of what to say or do. Frea sniffed and slowly turned towards June. "What are you waiting for Dragonborn, you have what you need. Go. Defeat Miraak." Her voice was cracked and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please..Just make sure my fathers sacrifice isn't meaningless.." She turned back to her father and placed a hand on his cheek. "You have my word." June slowly spoke.

June spent the next hour preparing for her journey a head. She had no idea how long she was going to be gone so she had to make sure that she had enough supplies. Last time she was there she almost died. Just thinking about returning to that realm made her sick to her stomach but she had no choice. Scorn did what had to be done and so did she. Even if it meant she wasn't coming back. June tied her bag shut and placed it on her back. The villagers gave her more arrows that she was definitely grateful for. She placed her bow and arrows on her back and made sure that she was ready.

"So your ready than?" Vilkas asked as he leaned on the door frame staring at her. "Yes..I think so.." She slowly spoke looking down slightly at the bed. Vilkas clenched his jaw as they both just stood there in silence. He than slowly stood up straight and walked over to her. He turned her around to face him and brought her into a warm hug. June slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "Before you go.." He sounded nervous. "There is something I need to ask you." He slowly let go of her but kept his hands on her arms. June looked up at him a bit curious.

"Sounds serious." She watched his expression. Vilkas cleared his throat and looked away from for a moment. He slowly looked back at her and placed a hand on the side of her face. "When this all over and when you come back...We're going to be done with this aren't we?" He asked. "What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "I mean done with all of this fighting and possibly dying everyday. Done with having to risk our lives and just never get a break." He ran his fingers through his hair. June looked at him a little confused to the sudden change. "I guess I'm just saying..I'm tired..I think I'm ready to just..stop." He placed his hand down on her waist. "Stop?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Stop. Settle down, maybe get a house, some land..." He trailed off as he started to think about it more. June looked at him a little surprised. "Maybe have a few kids.." He slowly smiled at her. June's mouth slightly opened as her heart leaped in her chest. "What...What are you saying?" She stuttered nervously. "I'm saying..." He trailed off again as he looked into her eyes. "I'm asking you to marry me." He spoke in a soothing whisper. June's eyes widened and her stomach started to twirl and flutter with butterflies.

June didn't know what to say, it happened so suddenly. She loved Vilkas with all of her heart and she admitted that settling down did sound nice. She quickly looked down as a smile appeared on her face. "I'm having a hard time picturing you as a farmer." She said with a small laugh. Vilkas smiled and lifted her face up to his. "I think it'd be a nice change. I won't quit the Companions completely, I'll still take jobs with Farkas." Vilkas smiled more at her. June's heart leaped again in her chest as they both looked into each others eyes. "I think...I might like that.." She shyly looked away. "So is that a yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a bigger smile. She quickly looked back at him. "Yes, it's a yes."

Before she could do or say anything Vilkas grabbed her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss. What seemed like a romantic and perfect moment slowly turned into fear and worry. Vilkas slowly pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. He let out a heavy sigh. "Promise me you'll come back..." He whispered. June's heart than ached and her stomach hurt. June than took his face into her hands and lifted it up so that they would meet eye contact. "I promise." Her words were full and dedicated. Vilkas tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to it, he too had no idea how long she would be gone or what would happen when she is gone. He would be alone till she came back..If she came back.

"I will come back Vilkas.." She rubbed the side of his face with her thumb. "Please don't worry so much about me." She whispered. "You know I will be." A crooked smile formed on his face. "I know.." She smiled back at him. The two kissed again and than left the building to where the book still laid on the ground.

Before June picked up the book they kissed once more and embraced each other as if it were the last time. June slowly backed away from Vilkas and picked up the book. The villagers started to gather around and watched her. June took in a deep breath and opened the book. Once it opened the same tentacles came flying out and sucked her inside the pages. Once she was gone the book quickly shut and landed on the ground. ' _Gods protect her..._ ' Vilkas felt a lump rising in his throat as he stared at the book.

Morning came in Skyrim, Seradia and Farkas were both still fast asleep in bed. Farkas was laying on his back with Seradia wrapped in his arms. They both could probably sleep for days. But that wasn't happening since loud shouting in the halls woke them both up and than soon after they heard a loud booming knock. Farkas quickly jumped out of bed and threw some cloths on, as did Seradia. Farkas opened the door and it was one of the Stormcloak soldiers.

"What is it? What's going on?" Farkas asked as he watched soldiers sprint down the hallway. "It's the Thalmor! A look out came back today and reported that there was a whole army coming to Windelm right now!" The soldier spoke in a panic. "What!?" Seradia rushed to the door. "We need all the help we can get, please Companion help us!" The soldier almost begged. Farkas nodded to him, the soldier looked relieved and than ran to join his fellows in the main room.

"I need to get to my armor, stay here." Farkas looked back at Seradia. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "I want you to stay here, stay hidden." He started to rush around gathering his things. "What?! No! I can help!" She objected. "I know, but you don't need to." Farkas looked back at her. "You need to stay here and stay hidden." Farkas repeated himself. "Farkas I'm not going to hide while people are being killed out there. I can help the citizens get to safety, I can help the injured!" Seradia argued.

"There are plenty of people out there who can do that. They don't need you." Farkas argued back. Seradia looked offended as she scoffed at him. "How can you say that! They need all the help they can get! I'm going to help!" She yelled and started to storm towards the door but Farkas got in her way stopping her. "No!" He yelled back. "Farkas you can't stop me!" She yelled again. He tried talking to her but she just kept trying to walk around him. Finally Farkas quickly took her arms holding her in place. "I cannot loose you again!" His voice sounded like it echoed.

Seradia looked at him in shock. Farkas let out a heavy sigh as he lowered his head. "I can't.." His voice started to shake. "Farkas.." She watched him. "I nearly died when I lost you the first time..I can't go through that again.." He slowly looked back up at her. Seradia placed a hand on the side of his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You won't." She said in a soothing voice. "But I do need to be out there helping. People will need me." She kept looking into his eyes.

Farkas let out another heavy sigh and slowly nodded. "Just..please stay out of the line of fire, avoid fighting as much as you can." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will." She gave him a small smile. Farkas nodded and placed a gentle and soft kiss on her lips. "Go a head and see Ulfric, I will meet you there in the war room after I get my armor on." Farkas let go of her. "Right." She nodded and than took off out of the room.

"How far are they away?" Ulfric asked in a hurry to the soldier who was the look out. "Only a few miles sir." The soldier was out of breath. Ulfric, Yarl Balgruuf, and the Circle members of the Companions were in the war room. In the main room just outside the soldiers were getting ready and waiting for orders. Seradia hurried inside the room, when she did they all turned to look at her. "Where's Farkas?" Kodlak asked. "He's coming." She replied.

Farkas didn't take long to put on his armor and get his blade, when he did he rushed to the war room where Ulfric was trying to make a plan. "We have high walls that the archers can go on. That will be out advantage." Ulfric pointed at a map drawn of the city. "The heavy weapons will be in the back while the shields will be in the front of the gate." He moved his finger across the paper. "Right now we have soldiers barring the door so hopefully that will gives us time to-" He was cut off by a soldier rushing into the room.

The soldier looked panicked and he was out of breath. "Sir!" He yelled. "They're here." Everyone's eyes widened and they all turned to Ulfric. Ulfric stood up straight and clenched his jaw. "Everyone, to the main gate. We must try and keep them out as long as possible so that our people can get to safety. Seradia I want you to gather the people and take them to the catacombs under the city. They should be safe there." Ulfric ordered. "I'm on it." She nodded and than turned around quickly leaving the room. "Everyone get ready. Blood will be spilled today."


	23. Chapter 23

When June had entered into Hermaeus Mora's realm she appeared from a portal in the sky and hit the ground hard. Though that was hours ago, at least she thinks it has only been hours. She always lost time here, there was no day, there was no night. Things just were. June had hurt her leg when she landed on the ground, it wasn't broken but it ached when she moved. She forced herself to ignore it, she had to. A leg sprain was not going to slow her down and it certainly wasn't going to be the death of her. That would just be embarrassing.

June was hiding behind one of the giant book shelves trying to contain her hard breathing. She was running for what seemed like forever from a herd of monsters that spawned out of the black ooze that surrounded her. She was able to take some out and loose the others but the rest did not want to give up. They must of really had a taste for her. June slowly pulled out an arrow and got it ready in her bow. She took a deep breath and than quickly jumped out shooting the arrow out at the first monster. It went down squealing in pain and the others charged at her.

June threw her bow to the side and quickly drew out her sword. She dodged flaying limps and spells. She spent most of the time dodging the attacks but she was able to get a swing here and there. She ducked another flying limb and quickly ran under the giant monster. The monster lost its balance and fell to the floor. Finally an advantage for June!

Before the monster could regain itself she jumped on it's back and stabbed the sword through its head killing it quickly. She only had a moment to enjoy her small victory before the next one came charging for her. She jumped off it's back and dodged the other ones attack. She managed to slip out of its sight, in that moment of confusion she quickly went back to her bow and grabbed it. Before it could locate her again she drew an arrow back and shot it right in the back of its head. Two down and one more to go. It was a seeker and it was still shooting spells at her.

Luckily for June seekers were range attackers, that was a huge advantage for her because so was she. They didn't have any hard plating like the lurkers so she just had to watch where it was throwing spells at her and aim just right. June calculated their distance from each other in a split second and than shot an arrow out at it hitting it right in the eye. The seeker cried out in pain and than fell to the floor dissolving. June looked around to make sure that there were no more and than let out a huge relieved sigh. She knew that there was probably more on the way to her destination but at least she got a small break now.

She placed her bow and arrows up against a book case and slowly sat down on the ground wincing from her aching leg. June leaned her back against the shelf and closed her eyes. She started thinking back about Vilkas again and how he proposed to her. The situation was sudden and a bit awkward but that's how she loved it with him. Just thinking about the moment brought a small smile on her face and gave her more reason to leave this place quickly.

June quickly opened her eyes and got up grabbing her things. She slowly walked out of the small parted room from the hallway and looked both ways to be sure that nothing had stuck up on her in the quick second she took a break. She was relieved to see that it was still empty. She let out a small sigh and continued down her path.

Seradia was rounding everybody up as fast as she could. The attack had not yet happened. It seemed like the Thalmor army was waiting for something..but what? She kept on wondering. As she pointed a family towards the Hall of the Dead she suddenly heard marching footsteps down the street. She turned and saw that the Stormcloak army along with the Companions were ready and heading for the main gate with Ulfric leading them.

Ulfric walked up the ramps along the wall that separated Windhelm from the rest of Skyrim. Once he reached its point he looked out at the vast army of elves awaiting them. They were just standing there, waiting it seemed. Waiting for him. As Ulfric showed himself to them the Elves began to part as a general walked through them. The Thalmor general reached the front of the army and looked up at Ulfric with an amused smile as if they had already won.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" The general's voice echoed around them. Ulfric furrowed his eyebrows down with no response. "It is time for you and your followers to surrender yourselves and end this war!" The general commanded. "And which war do you speak of!?" Ulfric taunted him. "The war you hope to start with the Thalmor. You're attack on our fellow soldiers in Whiterun did not go unnoticed!" The general taunted back. "Our attack!? We were simply defending the innocent from your slaughter!" Ulfric glared deeply at the Elf.

"And who claims their innocence?! You!?" The general almost laughed. "That city was only the first to be taken down by the Aldmeri Dominion! We attacked because the Yarl did not cooperate with us. Do not make the same mistake as he!" "You bastard!" Yarl Balgruuf suddenly appeared by Ulfric's side. "We didn't cooperate because you sought an innocent and than you killed more innocents in my streets! You will pay for each and every one who died that day!" Balgruuf's face flashed red as his eyes had fire in them. He was determined to have that Elf's head.

"You attack us and that only proves our claim to the empire that your starting a war!" Uflric shouted. "It's your word against ours Ulfric. Who do you think the Emperor will really believe?!" The Elf mocked him. "A rebel soldier VS a loyal Thalmor to the Dominion? Even your not that stupid to think they'd choose you over us." The general looked away with an amused smile stuck on his face. Ulfric glared deeply at the general but he knew that he was not wrong. If they lost today it would only look like that the Thalmor were helping. If they won, it would look like Ulfric murdered them and started a whole new war.

The general looked back at Ulfric this time with a glare. "Now, I will not ask again. You and your followers surrender and we may not harm your city." A small crooked smile curved on his face. Ulfric sneered and glared at the gall of that Elf. Ulfric slowly looked behind him and saw every soldier and citizen who was able to fight was ready to fight for him and the people of his city. He looked to Balgruuf who was looking at him. Balgruuf nodded at Ulfric and Ulfric replied with a nod as well.

Ulfric slowly looked to the Thalmor army and than to the general. "You want me and my soldiers? Than come and get me!" Ulfric's voice echoed all through the city and the mountains. The general glared at him and there was a split second of silence, not even the wind dared to howl. Than the general took his sword out and raised it in the air. "Attack! Spare no one!" On his order his soldiers all charged at once. "Get ready! Today we prove that Skyrim belongs to us!" Ulfric yelled as he turned around to face his soldiers. All of his soldiers raised their weapons and shields in the air and replied with a loud shout.

Soon the gates of the city were shaking and breaking down into small pieces. The shielded soldiers quickly gathered in front and placed their giant shields above them to protect the attackers behind them. Seradia stood frozen for a moment and than jumped when she heard the gate come crashing down. Soon the sound of fighting and people dying came right after it. Her heart started to beat fast in her chest and for a moment she panicked.

She quickly looked around and saw citizens running around in a panic she than realized she had to calm down and keep doing what she was ordered to do. "Everybody come with me!" She yelled waving her arms in the air. Everybody did what they were told followed close behind her. ' _Gods protect us._ ' She prayed.

"Shit!" June yelled as she jumped away from a flinging tentacle. It barely missed her as she almost fell into the black ooze. She was dodging attacks from a seeker and wasn't watching where she was going. She no longer feared the creatures that roamed this realm. In fact she found them annoying and was glad to be rid of them. Before the seeker could cast another spell at her she quickly shot an arrow at it hitting it right in the head killing it quickly.

She sighed as she watched it go down and dissolve into the floor. Since she arrived here June had not stopped moving, now it seemed like she was here for days. The ground below her felt like it was spinning but she kept going, she had to keep going. She needed to end this once and for all. Though she had all of the words to the shout she needed she still didn't know what kind of battle she would be facing and how strong Miraak really was.

Thinking about it made her stomach twist, she knew that if she lost that all of Tameriel would be doomed. Vilkas would be doomed. She had to win, no matter the cost. Even if it took her life, she had to win. June collected herself and continued down the hall. The hall led to a room with a large stair case. She walked up the stair case and examined it for a bit. It led to a large black door, she wondered where it went and knew that there was only one way to find out. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she started to walk up the large staircase.

When she reached the door she placed both hands on it and gave it a hard push. The door opened on it's own the rest of the way. It revealed a large room with several different pedestals. The pedestals had strange markings on them. There was a huge hole leading to the dark sea of black ooze in the middle of the room. June shivered a little as she imagined what would happen if she fell in. She could see several tentacle swimming around as if waiting for her to meet her end with them.

She let out a small sigh and began to examine the pedestals. She touched one of the symbols, once her fingers came into contact with it words slowly appeared underneath the symbol. It was a riddle, one that June did not understand. She furrowed her eyebrows down as she repeated the riddle in her mind several times. Than it suddenly came to her. She remembered that when she first entered this part of the realm she found several strange books that did nothing when she opened them. She kept them in case they would come in handy and it seems she made the right call because the riddle was speaking about one of the books.

June quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the book. She placed the book on the pedestal and once it was placed the pedestal began to glow. She smiled at her small victory and did the same with the others. Once the last book was in its place the floor beneath her began to shake. She stumbled around for a moment and than grabbed onto the pedestal holding onto it as tight as she could. Falling into the unknown black ooze did not settle will with her.

As the ground continued to shake a large platform started to rise out of the black ooze. It rose till it fit in the hole in the middle of the floor perfectly, once it did the shaking stopped. June let out a relieved sigh and slowly stood up straight. In the middle of the newly risen platform she saw that there was another large pedestal with a large black book in it. She let out a sigh hoping that this would be the last one and approached it. June slowly opened the book, it's pages flipped open on its own and than a portal appeared taking June right in it.

June fell out of the portal and onto another platform. Once she regained herself she looked around and saw that she was on a single platform. There was nothing around her but open space and the black oozing sea below her. She blinked for a moment and looked around more at the familiar area. She than realized that she was where she first appeared in this realm. This is where she first encountered Miraak. She now knew that she was close.

She started to walk around to see if there was anything to the platform but than suddenly a rush of wind came over her knocking her to the ground. She winced at the pain in her leg and than looked up seeing that Miraak's dragon had appeared. It was flying right above her. "You think you are a match for my master Dragonborn!?" The dragon yelled and than roared fire in the air. "You will be no match for me and I will prove it as I devour you!" It suddenly landed causing the platform below them to shake.

June struggled to find her footing and once she did she had to quickly run out of the way for a fire ball was flying right for her. The dragon was determined to make her it's dinner. June dodged more fire and than shot arrows out at the dragon but the arrows only bounced off of its hard plating. ' _Dammit!_ ' She cursed to herself. This dragon was no normal dragon, just by looking at it one could tell.

When she got close to it the dragon whipped its tale around trying to knock her off her feet but she was able to jump over it and keep charging at it. She pulled her blade out and hopped right onto its head. "Do you think I am weak enough that some act like that can stop me!?" The dragon yelled as it shook its head violently. Normally it would work on any dragon that was immune to her arrows, this was not one of them.

The dragon shook its head harder, June's arms finally gave in and had to let go. She went flying in the air and hit the platform hard. She slid over the edge but was quick enough to grab it before she fell into the ooze, unfortunately she was not quickly enough to grab her blade as it too went sliding over the edge. She watched her only blade fall into the black ooze and slowly sink down. ' _Dammit!_ ' She cursed again. The only weapon she had now was her voice.

She had not yet used the new shout she learned and now would be a perfect time to use it. She did not know what the effects of it would be but what did she have to loose now? Other than her life. June took in a deep breath and pulled herself up back to the platform. She didn't have time to catch her breath for the dragon was getting ready to shout another fire ball at her.

June breathed in deeply as she let the word burn deep into her mind and her soul. She closed her eyes till she could see the word itself glow inside her mind. "GOL HAH DOV!" The shout came out as a force like no other. It slammed itself against the dragon causing it fall to the ground. The shout took much of June's strength. She fell to her knees and had to re collect herself for a moment. She heard the dragon moving around and the platform below them shook as it approached her.

She was getting ready for another attack but instead the dragon bowed its head before her. "What are you commands master?" It asked. June blinked and starred at it for a moment not sure of what just happened. "Are you in my control now?" She asked it as she slowly stood up. "I am yours now master." The dragon replied keeping its head bowed. "What are your commands?" It asked again.

June was still surprised by the effect of the shout but she just took in a deep breath and stood up straight. "Can you take me to Miraak?" She asked. "I can. I know where the former Dragonborn dwells." The dragons lowly rose its head up and looked at her. "The only way to get there is by flight. Climb onto me and I will bring you to him." The dragon lowered its body for her. June nodded and quickly climbed onto its back. "Let us be off!" The dragon suddenly took off in the air causing June to quickly grab a hold of it and hold on tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

Flying on top of the dragon was breath taking for June. Only once had this happened before and that was when she had to fight Alduin. She envied the dragons for their wings. She looked down at the few island's in the sea of black ooze, she welcomed the cool wind blowing her hair back. Being up here made June not want to get down, it certainly didn't make her want to face Miraak more but she had no choice. She was anxious to get this done and start her new life with Vilkas.

"Be warned master, Miraak is not to be taken lightly. Though Hermaeus Mora abandoned him he still wields the power of the Daedric Prince." The dragon warned her. "We approach his island now. Be ready." The dragon slowed down and than came to a stop. June held on tightly as it landed onto the ground.

Miraak was facing some kind of shrine keeping his back to them but he knew that they were there. It was hard to miss a landing dragon after all. "So, I see you have learned a few things Dragonborn." Miraak kept his back to her. "I wondered when you would figure things out." He sounded amused as he slowly turned towards June. "I see you have a new ally!" He was talking to his former dragon. "My new master is strong Miraak! She will destroy you!" The dragon yelled and than took off in the air.

Miraak only laughed at the dragons threat. "The only thing happening here today is my return to Tameriel! With your soul combined with mine Dragonborn I will be unstoppable." Miraak slowly walked down the steps. "I'll die first before I let that happen!" June yelled at him. "Yes. You will." Miraak held his hand out and shot out a lightening bolt at her. June was able to dodge it just barely. June quickly spun around and pulled back an arrow aiming it for his head. She shot the arrow and when it came close him he just hit it out of the way with his staff.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" His thuum shook the ground below them and caused the skies to stir. June jumped out of the way but the power of the thuum was strong and her leg got caught in its path. The shout was Ice Form and since her leg was in its way ice quickly formed around it weighing her down and keeping her to the ground. June panicked and quickly got one of her arrows and started to pick away at the ice.

She heard a low chuckle come from Miraak as he watched her struggle. "This was easier than I thought." Miraak chuckled as he pointed his staff towards her. June stabbed the tip of the arrow into the ice as hard as she could but it was barely scratching it. Her heart started to race as she knew she didn't have much time left before the next attack. The final attack if she didn't come up with something soon.

Seradia rushed everybody to the Hall of the Dead as fast as she could but the Thalmor attackers were faster. They took down the defense with ease and than poured into the streets. Now every man and boy who could wield a weapon was fighting to protect their home. Even the Dark Elves were helping the Nords in distress. After today, the relationship between them might be a bit different. "Hurry everybody we need to-" "Look out!" The yell of the old man cut her off and she didn't look in time. By the time he caught her attention a bolt of lightening hit her making her body freeze and shake.

She fell to the ground hard as the pulses of electricity were still going through her body. Everybody's screams became muffled and now she could only hear a loud ring. She blinked multiple times trying to get the blurry vision to vanish but it was not working. She tried to move but her body was still paralyzed. "Dammit.." She weakly mumbled to herself as her vision slowly turned black.

Miraak's staff had shot out a strange spell that turned into twirling tentacles. Right before they could hit June she fling-ed herself backwards dodging it. Luck was on her side because when she moved out of the way the tentacles ended up landing on the ice block that formed around her leg causing it to shatter into pieces. One of the tentacles wrapped itself around her leg though causing it to burn like it was on fire. "Ah!" June yelled in pain as she quickly stabbed the tip of the arrow into the slimy thing making it let go and wither away onto the ground.

June quickly got up from the ground and didn't waste a second getting another arrow back and shot out straight for Miraak. Of course Miraak deflected the arrow with a spell, he made it look like he was just swatting a fly away. "You're going to have to do more than that to defeat me Dragonborn!" He yelled at her as his staff spilled more tentacles her way. June quickly jumped out of the way but when she did he only shot out more at her. So she had to run if she wanted to avoid getting hit by them. Gods only knows what would happen if he was able to bury her in them.

June ran to one of the large rocks that decorated the island and jumped behind it so that the flying tentacles would hit the stone instead of her. Her chest was heaving in and out as her breathing was deep and hard. She slid down against the rock and sat down on the ground trying to quickly come up with a plan. "Really Dragonborn? Hiding now are we?" Miraak mocked her but she just ignored him.

The staff was a big problem and it needed to go. As long as Miraak had it she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at him. She wouldn't be able to get near him. June looked at her bow and than took in a deep breath knowing what she had to do now. June quickly picked her bow up and slowly pulled out an arrow. "It's not really hiding if I know where you are is it?" Miraak mocked her again. June let out a small growl and than quickly got to her feet and leaped out. She pulled an arrow back and aimed it right for his hand. By the time he started to shoot more at her her arrow was already flying in the air. "Ah!" He cried in pain as the arrow hit his hand causing him to drop his staff.

He quickly looked at her and glared at her deeply. By the feeling in the air June knew he was about to use his thuum on her again. She was ready this time. "IIZ SLEN NUS!" He used the ice form shout again so June would counter it with her Fire Breath shout. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A wall of fire came roaring from June. The two powers collided, the power in them both was so strong that it cancelled each other out exploding into a huge forceful wave that blew back sending Miraak and June both flying backwards.

June hit the ground hard and slid backwards towards the edge of the island but she was able to stop herself before she went over it. Miraak had already gotten up from the ground and was getting ready for another attack. June staggered to her feet. "FUS RO DAH!" This time he used Unrelenting Force on her so she would do the same. "FUS RO DAH!" Her thuum came out just as strong and shook the ground as it made its way towards Miraak. His shout blocked it from hitting him but when these two shouts collided instead of exploding into power they caused a massive earth quake and than the power shot into the sky causing thunder to echo loudly around them.

Seradia was awakened by the ground below her shaking. Her body was sore and throbbing from the shock but there was no time to recover. She got up on her feet as fast as she could, the pain slowed her down but the shaking of the ground didn't help either. She looked around and saw that everybody around her was just as confused than suddenly the sky grew dark and started to flash with lightening. Loud booming thunder made everybody jump. Seradia's heart beat against her chest as she watched the lightening clash together in the sky and the thunder only grow louder. She than remembered what Iraka had told her from her vision. _"I saw lighting clash together in the sky and felt thunder shake the ground as if two gods were battling each other."_

Seradia's body started to shake and she could feel a hard lump rise in her throat. The screaming and the fighting all around her did not help her nerves settle down. She knew this was no time to have a panic attack but she couldn't control it. People panicked and ran all around her, with out someone to lead them to safety they had no hope. There seemed to be no hope anywhere. Seradia slowly looked around and watched everyone before her get slaughtered, it was only a matter of time before they made their way to her.

She felt her legs become weak and her knees shake. Seradia stumbled backwards till she hit the brick wall and than slid down to the ground. ' _Move!_ ' She told herself. ' _Get up!_ ' She kept trying to force herself out of it but nothing seemed to be working. Her body was still weak from the spell that hit her and now she was just frozen in fear. It seemed like it was the end of the world. Everything slowly became quiet till it was nothing but muffled screaming. "Sera!" She thought she heard her name but she couldn't be sure.

"Sera!" She heard it again. The yelling was muffled but she could make it out. ' _Who?_ ' Everything seemed to be in slow motion and it was hard for her to look around. She blinked realizing that someone had knelt down in front of her but she was still too out of it to make out who it was. "Sera!" The voice became louder and more frantic. Seradia blinked again, her vision was starting to finally become clear and her hearing was coming back to normal. "Sera!" The voice was loud and normal now.

She blinked some more and finally saw that it was Farkas. He was kneeling down in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and shaking her frantically. "Sera!" He yelled again. Seradia quickly looked at him, finally snapping out of it. "F-Farkas?" Everything had finally became clear. Farkas looked relieved and than helped her up from the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked examining her. "Yea I think so.." She spoke slowly. "I got hit by one of the Thalmor mages spells but I'm okay." She confirmed. "Good." Farkas sighed in relief.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting along with the soldiers?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down. "The battle is lost, they came through with no mercy and took out almost everyone. The Companions are rounding everyone up they can find. We need to get to the Hall of the Dead now, it's our only hope." Farkas quickly explained and than took her hand running off from the growing battle.

The ground shook more as June and Miraak's thuums collided. It was getting them no where and they grew tired of it. For a moment they both just stood in their spots staring each other down. Daring one another to make a move. June's eyes quickly scanned the ground for the staff that Miraak had but it appeared to had fallen into the black ooze when their shouts collided. Miraak noticed that as well and decided to take this battle into the next step.

Miraak took a deep breath and slowly raised his hands up. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she watched him and then her eyes widened as she saw tentacles coming up from the ground surrounding his body. Miraak glared at her as he disappeared into the swarm of tentacles. They than dropped to the ground and he was gone. June clenched her jaw and quickly looked around. The strange hole in the ground in the middle of the island started to bubble and pour out. Miraak slowly rose from the black ooze with his hands in the air and his body glowing brightly.

"Behold my power Dragonborn!" His voice echoed all around them. He laughed as the glow coming from his body shot into the sky, when it reached it's limit it exploded out into single rays as if it were calling for something. June didn't understand what just happened tills he heard the familiar roars from dragons. The beating of their wings could be heard miles away as they closed in on them. Even the dragon that had helped her get here was one of them. "GOL HAH DOV!" Miraaks shout echoed as it flew into the sky hitting one of the dragons.

The dragon roared and quickly landed, as soon as it reached the ground Miraak had already started devouring its soul. June couldn't believe her eyes as she watched him take a living dragons soul right out of its body. "GOL HAH DOV!" He shouted again once that dragon was fully dead. This time his shout expanded into the sky taking control of all the dragons circling them again. The dragons all landed at once, the ground shook from the impact of them causing June to stumble and fall to the ground.

Miraak took in a deep breath as he absorbed all the dragons at once. June slightly sat up and looked at him. Her eyes widened from the few, the souls circling around him and dissolving into him caused his body to glow brightly. It was almost blinding. The dragons roared as they weakened and fell to the ground. It looked like they were in pain and at that moment June couldn't help but feel bad for them.

When he was finished devouring the souls he began to laugh as he slowly looked down at June. He was looking down at her as if she were just an ant compared to him. He slowly lowered his arms as he walked down the steps from the strange well and towards June. June quickly got to her feet and backed away from him. The power coming from him now was almost unbearable and made June want to be sick. It felt like she had just been slammed with giant stones weighing down on her. It terrified her but she didn't dare let it show.

Miraak laughed again as he sensed her fear. He stopped walking and watched for a moment. June watched him confused of what he was doing. "IIZ SLEN NUS!" The shouts power was like a huge tidal wave coming right for June. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" June quickly shouted trying to block herself from his shout. When they collided Miraak's shout overpowered June's but her shout still helped in it's own way. Though it couldn't block her from it completely it did stop most of the power in it. When they hit together it sounded like a wall of glass had just broken and a huge wave of wind came from it hitting June and sending her flying in the air.

June hit and rolled on the ground it hard getting the air knocked out of her. She gasped and struggled for air, she slowly rolled to her stomach and sat up on her hands and knees. She felt like she had just been trampled on by a herd of mammoths. When she finally got her breathing back to normal she looked up to see where Miraak was and he was right next to her thrusting his sword down towards her. June quickly rolled out of the way making him hit the ground instead. She got up grabbing her bow blocking his next attack with it. "Just surrender Dragonborn, you know you are no match for me." Miraak glared deeply into her eyes as he pushed his sword against her bow hard.

"Never!" June yelled pushing him hard making him stagger backwards. While he was keeping himself from falling she quickly drew an arrow and shot it at him hitting him in the shoulder. "Ah!" He cried out quickly ripping the arrow out of his shoulder. June quickly pulled back another arrow and shot it at him but this one he was able to deflect it with a spell. "This world isn't big enough for two Dragonborns!" Miraak yelled. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" This time he used the Fire Breath shout on June but it was much powerful. The shout came out like a giant wave made of nothing but pure fire.

June quickly took off to the side running for another boulder to hide behind. She quickly fell behind her and covered her head as the wave of fire hit the rock and went right over her. The rock split in two but she was still able to hide behind it. He was unstoppable and June didn't know what to do. She slowly sat up and stared at the ground breathing hard, her strength was beginning to fail and was starting to loose confidence in this battle.

Everyone who had survived and could break off from the battle was now in the Hall of the Dead including the Companions. They were trying to protect everyone the best they could. They were leading them down into the catacombs to be safe. Seradia was walking slowly behind Farkas. She was looking down at the ground wincing from her sore body. Farkas turned around to look at her and noticed the look of worry on her face. "Hey." He caught her attention.

Seradia stopped and looked up at him. Farkas placed both of his hands on the side of her face and rubbed her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "You okay?" He asked examining her again. Seradia slowly nodded and looked back down at the ground. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "You sure?" He asked. Seradia closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She slowly looked back up at him. "I'm just..afraid.." She whispered. "Don't be." Farkas looked into her eyes. "We will get through his alive, I promise." He whispered to her in a soothing voice.

Seradia stared into his eyes for a moment and than nodded looking back down. She didn't believe him, she wanted to but she didn't. Battles and war never had happy endings. She felt like she was now just waiting for the end to come. It was nerve wrecking and she was tired of waiting. Farkas saw the look in her eyes and let out a small sigh, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. No body was feeling safe so it was understanding why she was so afraid.

Farkas opened his mouth to speak some more but a loud crash had stopped him and made everyone jump and scream. "Calm down everyone!" Kodlak walked through the crowd of people trying comfort them. "What was that?" Seradia asked in a frantic voice as she looked behind her. It was where the noise came from, they all stood there in silence for a moment listening closely. They than heard loud marching steps coming down from the other side of the tunnel where the gate was. "It was the gate! The Thalmor broke the gate down!" One of the citizens cried out. "Everybody move now!" Kodlak pointed forward.

"Aela lead them to safety!" Kodlak ordered her. "Right!" Aela quickly took everyone away and further into the catacombs. "Go with them." Farkas quickly looked at Seradia. "No, I won't leave you!" She yelled. "Please you must! If you don't you could-" "Here they come!" Skjor yelled cutting him off. Seradia and Farkas quickly looked and saw the Thalmor charging them. It was now too late for any of them to flee, if they did they would just lead the Thalmor to the people. So they had to fight.

June kept her head covered as Miraak continued to use his thuum against her. The rock that she was hiding behind wouldn't last much longer. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it quick. After Miraaks last shout June quickly peaked up from the rock. As he readied himself for another attack she saw something that she didn't notice before. Something that anyone could miss.

She saw a strange small amulet hanging from his neck. It seemed like it glowed when she noticed it. It was some strange symbol, one that she did not understand. She heard him take in another deep breath for a shout, she quickly ducked back down as it slammed against the rock causing it to shatter. June quickly moved out of the way before he could hit her with another. She looked back at his amulet and saw that its glow increased.

It seemed like it was connected to his power some how and she felt like that is how she was going to defeat him. It was worth a try at least she had nothing else otherwise. June had to get him when he was least expecting it. It already seemed like he wasn't expecting her to fight back but she needed more than that. She would have to wait till he used his thuum on her again and than when he was regaining himself that is when she would strike.

"Watch out!" Farkas yelled as he took down a Thalmor that was going after Seradia. The fighting became heavy and the space became tight. It was several of them against only seven of them, things did not seem to be going well. Seradia dodged another attack and than quickly summoned her fire and cast it out at them taking down at least two. Even though the two Thalmor were completely burnt they both rose back up from the ground. "What the hell!?" Farkas yelled as he watched them.

Everybody backed up once they realized that fighting was useless because every time they took one down they would just rise back up. As if they knew no pain. "How is this possible!?" Seradia frantically yelled as they continued to back up. Farkas stayed in front of Seradia and shielded her from them. One of the Thalmor soldiers laughed as they saw the fear in their eyes. "With the power of lord Miraak at our disposal we are unstoppable! Not even death can slow us down!" The Thalmor yelled as they all began to swing their blades at once. "Miraak?" Farkas's eyes widened.

Farkas quickly held his sword up blocking an attack, the Thalmor soldier pushed against his blade. Farkas took the opportunity to examined the Thalmor. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he noticed that the soldier's eyes were completely black. Their mind was not their own and they were just fighting what seemed to be thralls. "We need to go!" Farkas yelled at the other Companions. "No we must keep fighting!" Kodlak yelled back. "Fighting is useless all it's doing is-" "We can't stop fighting Farkas, if we run we will only bring the fighting down upon the people!" Kodlak cut him off. Farkas sighed heavily knowing he was right, they had to keep fighting no matter what. Even Seradia.

"Fighting is pointless Dragonborn!" Miraak yelled at her as he shot spells at her. June kept dodging them and shooting arrows at him to distract her from what she was really after. Miraak grew aggravated at her movements and shots. He lowered his hand back down and took in a deep breath. ' _Here we go.._ ' She could feel her heart beat increase due to adrenaline. She was ready.

"FUS RO DAH!" As soon as he released his thuum June pulled dodged it and than twirled around drawing an arrow back. At that moment everything seemed to slow down and the adrenaline in her blood took over. Her eyes went to his amulet and stayed there, she took in a deep breath and than let go of her arrow. The arrow flew through the air heading straight for Miraak. He was so busy focusing his thuum that he didn't even notice that she shot an arrow at him.

The arrow hit the amulet and shattered it in an instance. It felt like time had stood still for a moment once Miraak realized what had happened and than suddenly a burst of energy came from the amulet sucking all of the power out of Miraak. Miraak screamed in pain as his power escaped from his body. Before he was completely drained he tried to attack June once more. If he was going down so was she. Before he could even get the chance a giant portal appeared in front of them and tentacles came flying down piercing Miraaks body.

He screamed in pain as the tentacles wrapped tightly around him. "You are no longer protect Miraak! I will show you what happens when you betray me!" Mora's voice echoed all around them causing the whole realm itself shake. June fell to the ground and tried to hold on so she wouldn't fall off the island. Miraak's screams continued till Mora finally ripped his body apart and through it into the sea of black ooze.

The shaking slowly stopped and June slowly looked up at the giant eye ball looking down at her. "Well done mortal." It slowly blinked. June slowly stood up and stared at it. "To be honest I did not think you would be able to do it but once his amulet was broken his power and protection vanished and I was finally able to tare him apart." Mora sounded pleased. June didn't have anything to say, she was too exhausted. All she did was stare at him. "I will cut this short for I am sure you are anxious to get back and I am anxious for you to leave my realm. I've had enough of Dragonborn's lately." The eye slowly blinked again. "Farewell mortal, I hope we never see each other again." A portal appeared behind June and sucked her right in sending her back to Tameriel.

Just when Farkas thought they were done for the Thalmor suddenly stopped and the ones that were badly injures just dropped to the ground instantly dying. The others yelled in pain as they held their heads. Everybody just stood there and watched them confused. Seradia walked forward and watched them. One of the soldiers slowly looked up at them confused of what just happened. "Where am I? What happened?" He slowly asked. Everyone looked at each other and than looked a the confused soldiers. Farkas put his weapon down and walked over to the soldier putting his hand on his shoulder. "A lot that you won't understand. A lot that no one will understand." Farkas looked back at the Companions were just as confused.

Soon after everyone who was in the catacombs left. Dead Thalmor decorated the streets but also confused injured Thalmor. The fighting stopped and skies cleared. The air around them felt lighter, it felt different but a good different. Seradia felt like she could breath again.

The Black book that laid on the ground suddenly flipped open and June fell out of it and onto the ground hard. Vilkas quickly ran over and got to her side. "June!" He sat her up in his arms. June slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He was a welcoming sight. All of the villagers quickly gathered around her including Frea. "Is it over?" She hesitantly asked. June slowly looked at her and smiled. "It's over." She replied. All the villagers smiled at the same time and gathered around her helping her to her feet.

A couple days after June got some rest and healed, her and Vilkas both said their goodbyes and made their way back to Skyrim. When they arrived at Windhelm they saw all of the destruction but by the time they got there everyone was already repairing. June and Seradia were reunited, June hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear. "I knew you weren't dead." And they both held each other with tears in their eyes. Farkas and Seradia explained everything that had happened.

It was all connected, the Thalmor had become slaves under Miraak. It seemed that the cultist's were able to use some kind of spell to take their minds. But they were back to normal now. A couple weeks later they received word that the Aldmeri Dominion was not apart of the attack and declared that it was a rouge assault even though June and the others knew what happened but they kept it to themselves because they knew nobody would believe them.

Ginji had sent word to June multiple times while she was in Morrowind, each letter go more frantic than the last but the last letter that arrived explained that everything suddenly calmed down and they were taking in the attackers that were also under control of Miraak.

After awhile things seemed to get back to normal. Vilkas and June were to marry in a month and Farkas and Seradia were starting to find themselves a home and a new life. After what seemed like a very long beginning has finally come to a peaceful end.

 **END**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! ^_^ I'm sorry for taking so long in updating the chapters I was busy a lot but I tried working on them when I could! The fight in this chapter did not go according to the game, I made it my own and I really hoped you liked it. Thank you guys for your wonderful comments and for reading this! 3  
**


End file.
